Sasusaku High School Sucks
by panflakedrama
Summary: I am Haruno Sakura. Being a High school student is already hard enough but now...! I have to deal with my best friend and Schools most populer slut. Because the hottest guy in the School is hanging out with me.
1. High School is not a musical

High School Sucks!

The first thing you should know about high school is... Its not a f*ckn' musical!

I am Haruna Sakura and i entered High school this year. I don't really like high school musical but i tought that high school is great. But now i know that high school really sucks.

"Wake up Sakura. If you don't you will late. School is waiting for you." my mom said and pulled my pillow. "I am sick! Now give me my pillow back." i murmered. "No you are not. Its only been one week and you are already tired. What happened you High school spirit?" she laughed. Yes in summer vacation i was so excited about high school and i were always saying things like "I am a high school girl!" and "This year is going to be awesome! I can't wait." I stod up. "Fine! I woke up. Are you happy?" i said. Door knocked. "Look Hinata-chan is here and you are not ready." she said. "Fine! Open the door i will be ready." i said and started to change my clothles.

"I am ready lets go!" i said and took Hinata's arm."Hey. Eat some breakfast honey." mom said. "No need. Are you hungry Hinata?" i said. "N-no i already eat breakfast." she said. "Then lets go we are late!" i said and we started to run. After class we met again. "Where is Ino." i asked. "She didn't came to class." Hinata said. "I guess she is sick again." i said. "Thats means there will be only us today." i said. "I-its okay Sakura-chan. Its better than being alone right?" she said and smiled. "Hinata we are already so alone. I mean, i only have three friends. Don't you think this is so pathetic?" i said. "I-i guess we should try to be friends with others too." she said. "Others? Do you mean Karin and her friends? They are famous of being slut. High school sucks. If you are a slut thats means you are popular. I you are not thats means you are invisible. But you know what is the good point?" i said. "What?" she asked. "When i was little i always wanted to be a super hero and power of invisibilty." i said and laughed.

"Hi everyone!" i heard Ino's cheerful voice. "Good morning sleeping beauty. You are so late." i said. " I am not late. I just followed senior hoties!" she said. "Do you mean those guys in basketball team?" i said. "Yup! Sasuke is so cute!" she said and blushed. "Do you mean the blonde one?" i said. "I can't believe that you don't know Sasuke! The blonde one is Naruto! Sasuke is the black haired one. He is so cool." she said. "Black haired one? With pony tail? I don't think that he is cool." i said. "Oh! Eww thats Shikamaru! And he is so annoying. Our fathers are really good friends but we don't get along well because he is just too... I don't know... Lazy?" she said with a confusing face. "Whatever listen well! The blonde one is Naruto. The other cool one with red tatoos on his face is Kiba. The one with white beautiful eyes is Neji and he is Hinata's cousin. Rock lee is absolutely not hot or handsome but he is a really good player. Omg... And he is Sasuke..." she said and pointed someone.

He was really good loking. His hair was so dark and his skin was so pale. Our eyes met for a moment but then i looked away. "Stop pointing him." i said. "So what do you think?" she asked. "Okay i admit that he is good looking but don't you think he looks like a emo." i said. "But emos are cute." she said and giggled. "Whatever. I am sure that he likes girls like Karin." i said. "Kairn likes him so much but he turned her down. He don't have a girlfriend! That means he wants true love. Ohh so cute." she said. I laughed. "No thats means. He is a gay." i said and Hinata laughed. "No he is not! okay?" she said. "Fine i must i must go to gym." i said. "You are lucky we have math." Ino said. "I wish we are in same class." Hinata said. "Oh don't worry i would rather go to math class. You know i am bad at those things. And Gai-sensei likes basketball so much. I bassicaly hate basketball!" i said. "Oh its not that bad!" Ino said. "Yeah. yeah. See you later." i said and left.

The leeson was boring and while we were playing basketball everybody laughed at me like always. Then i hit them with ball "accidantaly" I was the strongest girl in the whole school. I were so strong but i was so bad at basketball. At the end of the class Gai-sensei came near with his tight clothles. "I don't really want to tell yo this but... You suck! Where is you spirit of youth? You are so bad! Do you want to be a first year student again next year? Whatever. You are luck because i am a good teacher. And i will make you exam again. You must play basketboll. Your exam will be next month. So work hard. And let me give you a hint. You should put that ball in to the basket. Thats why we call this basketboll." he said and go somewhere else with laughing. "Thats why we call this basketboll." i talked like him. "Let me give you a hint too. You should stop wearing tight clothles. That why we think you are a gay." i said and kicked the ball. "Ouch!" i heard someones voice. A blonde guy and Sasuke were standing infront of the door. "This is not soccer you know." Narut said and smiled. "Oh sorry Na... Na... Um What was your name?" i said. "Sakura-chan don't you know my name?" he said and nodded. "No. And why do you know my name?" i asked. "Thats a secret." He said and winked. "My name is Naruto. And we heard Gai-sensei talking. You are bad at basketball right? If you want i can..." Naruto was talking but Sasuke cutted. "I will train you." he said. I was dead at the moment. "Did he really said that?" i tought. "No! Why do you want to train me anyway?" i asked. "As a seniors we have to help atleast one first year student in a lesson. Thats the rule." he said. Then i remembered how Karin is madly in love with those "Basketball Hoties" and how Ino would react if i accept. "I must stay away from them." i tought.

"No thank you." i said. "Then let me train you!" Naruto said. "I said no!" i shouted. "But why?" Naruto said. "Because that Karin slut would kill me if i accept your offer." i said. "She don't have to know." Naruto said. "But she will! Karin is so populer. If someone saw us. Everyone in the school would attack me!" i said. "Okay. You asked for it." Sasuke said and came close to me. He suddenly kissed my cheek and took a photo with his phone. I blushed."What are you doing!" i said and pushed him. "let me train you or i will show this photo to everyone." he said. "Why are you doing this?" i said. "You are the only girl in first years who doesn't like me." he answered. "Hinata doesn't likes you too." i said. "Kiba is giving biology lessons to her." Naruto said. "Did anyone said Kiba?" someone with red tatoos opened the door. "Wow. Hinata has a good taste of mans." i tought. "Then ask boys!" i said. "Ha-ha! Only a gay would ask a boy to give lessons. We don't like rumars do we?" Kiba said and put his hand to Sasuke's shoulder. "Don't worry. I don't have any interest with brats." Sasuke said with a bored tone. I got pissed. "I don't have any interest in grandfathers too. But tell this to Kairn." i said. And Ino... Naruto and Kiba started to laugh. "Haha Sakura-chan you are funny. Wait do you think i am a grandpa too?" he said and nodded. "I didn't delete the photo. Now give me a answer." Sasuke said. "Fine! Do whatever you want! I should go." i said left. "Now what i am going to do?" i tought while walking.


	2. You should trust me

High School Sucks!

You should trust me, i am your bestfriend...

I was runing so fast that i bumped someone. "Be carefull you brat! " i heard someone's voice. When i stod up i saw the ugliest slut in my whole life. It was Karin... "Are you okay?" i said with a bored tone. "No i am not!" She answered with an angry face. "Oh i am so glad then." i said and smirked. "Don't piss me off you little b*tch." she said. "Why? I like pissing you off." i said with a large and innocent smile. She tried to cath me but i grabbed her arm and twisted it. "Ouch!" she screamed. Like i said i was the strongest girl in the whole school. I were stronger than many boys too. "Call me a whore again and i will kill you." i said and smirked. "You asked for it!" she said and run away. "I asked for what?" i tought. Then i started to run again.

"Hinata!" i shouted. Hinata and Ino were waiting for me in front of the main gate. "Finally! Where where were you? We looked at everywhere in breaks but its like you just dissapeared." she said. "I am sorry." i said and smiled. Yes i were talking with Tsunade-sama all the time. But no matter how much i did complimented her she didn't canceled that stupid seniors and first years rule. "I were at nurses office. I have a headache." i said and smiled. "Then lets go. School is already over and i don't have any intentions of stayin here anylonger." Ino said. "No! I mean Kakashi-sensei wants to talk with Hinata and me." i lied again. "W-why?" Hinata asked. "I don't know lets go! You can go Ino. See you later." i said and grabbed Hinata's arm then run.

"S-sakura-chan why are we going to girls restroom?" Hinata asked while running. We stoped once we get in. "I am sorry i lied. Now tell me why didn't you tell me that you are taking biology lessons from kiba?" i asked. She blushed. "Um.. I-i think sakura-chan and Ino-chan already have so many problems to think... Sakura-chan may i ask who told you this?" Hinata asked and blushed even more. "Naruto." i said. She suprised. "Sakura-chan... Did you really talk with them?" Hinata asked. "Not only talk with them. Sasuke is going to give me Basketball lessons." i said. She blushed. "W-what? Sakura-chan how did this happen?" she asked. "I don't know... I didn't do anything really. This is really bad." i said. "Why? I don't think that Sasuke-san is a bad person..." she said and tried to cheer me up. "This isn't the problem. The real problem is the most popular slut in the whole school likes him. Actually every single girl in that school likes him. Fangirls are going to attack me. And Ino... She is going to hate me." i said. "T-then don't let him train you." Hinata said. "I tried but then he kissed my cheek and took a photo. If i won't let him train me he is going to show that photo to everyone. This is much more worse." i said. "H-he what?" Hinata said and blushed. "He doesn't like me. Its just i am the only girl who doesn't likes him and giving lessons to fangirls are annoying. Thats what he said. I don't like him too. I would never do such thing to Ino. I did even tried to cancel that rule with complaining Tsunade-sama. But she is a sharp one." i said and nodded. "Don't worry i am not going to tell this to anyone." Hinata said and put her hand on my shoulder. "Thank you Hinata but the truth is... I can hide it from fangirls but i can't hide it from Ino. This is wrong." i said.

"Hiding what from me?" i heard Ino's voice. "Ino-chan what are you doing here?" Hinata asked. "I am here because you two left me alone! I am not going to home alone so i decided to wait but then i heard your voices. Actually what are you two doing here. Thats the point." Ino said. "Well..." i said. "What are you hiding Sakura? I am your friend you can tell me every thing." she said and smiled. "Well... Basketball hottie is giving me basketball lessons." i said. "Really? Are you talking about Naruto? Oh god you are lucky! How did you do that?" she said and giggled. "No Ino not Naruto." i said. "Oh then Kiba? He is cool too!" Ino said. "No Kiba is Hinata's." i said. "Really! Waow Hinata! Wait a minute everyone but me has a basketball hottie! Oh this sucks. So who is giving you lessons?" Ino asked. "S-Sasuke..." i said. "What? Are you kidding me?" she said with an angry face. "Ino this is not what you are thinking!" i said. "Really? Then don't let him train you." She said. "I can't..." i said. Ino looked at me with a really angry face that i tought that she is going to kill me. "Ino-chan this is not like that really... She have to because if she don't let him train her everyone in the school is going to bully her." Hinata said. "Do i look like i do care? I like him even the first moment i saw him! What kind of friend are you?" Ino said. "Ask that question to yourself! I said i can't. I told you that i don't like him but even now you don't believe me. I am your friend! But you know what? Never mind. I don't want a friendship like that. Maybe i should get him!" i said and walked to the door with loudy steps. She didn't said anything.

I grabbed my bag and started to walk to the school gate. I didn't really like Sasuke but i was so angry so i did said stupid things and i am not proud of that. But she was so selfish. "Hey Sakura-chan..." i heard someones voice. Some seniors were following me. "Who are you?" i asked. "This is not important. Karin told us about you. We are here to teach you a lesson." that guy said. He was disgusting. "Look i am in a really bad mood. So go away for your own good." i said. One of them came close to me. He tried to hit me but i grabbed his fist. "Is that all you have got?" i said and punched his face. Then someone grabbed my hands behind my back. "Hey you are cheating!" i said. "You know there is no rule." he said and smiled. Then the other one came close to me but he shouted and faint. I saw Sasuke behind his back. "Get lost." he said with a bored tone. "otherwise?" that guy asked with a smirk. Sasuke mowed towards him and kicked his face. It was a really strong kick that guy bumped to the wall and faint. His face was full of bloods. Then the other guy let me go and attacked him. Sasuke grabbed his hand and twisted it. "Do you want me to brake this arm?" Sasuke asked. He was really strong and fast. "Stop it! Thats enough!" i said he looked at me and let go his arm. Thne they started to run.

"Should i say thank you or call the police? You were so violent." i said. "What were you doing with those jerks?" he asked with an angry face. "I don't know them. They just suddenly attacked me. Wait a minute. This is none of you concern." i said. I got pissed because he was acting like a dad. "I don't really care but if you continue hang out with them i am not going to be there to save you." he said. "No one wanted to your help. Jeez why a simple thank you is not enough for you?" i said. Than i suddenly realized something and got blushed. He was caring me thats why he was angry. "But why?" i tought. "B-by the way, what are you doing here?" my voice was weak. "Oh god what am i talking like that? Calm down Sakura! This is not that big deal you shouldn't blush at a moment like this.." i tought.


	3. I like playing basketball

High School Sucks

Basketball is interesting...

"Get up Sakura! Stop doing the same thing every morning. I know that you are not sick." my mom said. "I am not going to school today!"i murmered. "Yes you are going. Hey what happened to your face? Did you cried?" mom finnaly realized my pathetic situtation. "No i didn't! I am just sick thats why." i lied. "I am lying so often." i thought. I couldn't get sleep that night at all. I were feeling bad because of what happened between me and Ino. Then door knocked. "Ah it should be Hinata-chan." my mom said. "It can't be!" i thought. She would never leave Ino's side for me. "Its not Hinata trust me. Go and open the door. I will continue sleeping." i said. "No i will open the door and you will change your clothles." my mom said and left the room.

I lie down and started to cry a little bit again. Ino was one of my bestfriends and i couldn't decide wich one is worse. Losing Ino? Ino's dissapointing atitue towards me or being all alone. Hinata would never choose one of us. Because she is a really good girl that she just can't decide. But i was hoping for her to come today. "I know that Hinata won't come but please god don't let me be alone." i thought. I did always hate being alone. Maybe i am afraid of being alone i don't know. Then my door opened and Hinata was stading there with a supportive smile. "Hinata!" i said then get up and hugged her. "What are you doing here? What about Ino?" i tought. "Um... I-ino-chan is still my friend but i think you don't deserve this. So i thought... I shouldn't leave you alone" Hinata said. "Hinata i love you!" i said. "Me too but i guess we are getting late..." she said with her soft voice. "Right!" i said and started to change my clothles. "W-want me to brush your hair?" Hinata asked with a kind smile." Hinata you are the best!" i said.

"So do you like Kiba?" i asked on our way to school. She blushed a lot. "N-no... Not really." she said and tried to smile. "You know you can tell me everything but i don't know... Taking lessons just for being close to the person you like is not your style." i said and smiled. "I-its not like that... He offered and i accepted because my biology is bad..." she said. "Tell me everything! How did he ofered and what do you think about him?" i asked with a little giggle. She blushed again. "W-well... I was going to home then a dog came near me... It was a really cute dog so i gave him some food than he came. T-that dog was his pet... W-we talked about the dog for a while than i-i said that i should go because i must study biology. Then he offered me... H-he is really so kind a-and friendly but i don't think that a c-cool senior student like him would see a first year student in that way..." she said. "Don't say that! Hinata you are oneof the must beautiful and cute girls i have ever seen in my whole life! So many boys asked you out! You are so lucky." i said and smiled. She blushed. "S-sakura-chan is so beautiful too." Hinata said and smiled. "Me?" i said and laughed. "I am just a tomboy. No one would go out with a tomboy. I am not cute like you or beautiful. I have the biggest forehead in the world!" i said. "B-but you are funny, strong and smart. I wish i could be like you and i think your forehead suits you." she said and smiled. "Hinata, boys are only interested with our body. And i am flat." i said and nodded. She laughed.

I weared my hat and those funny sunglasses and started to go to gym secretly. I were trying to hide myself as much as i can so Karin or the other fangirls couldn't see me. Finally i reached to the door. I took the had and brushed my hair. I did look at myself for the last time. "Looks good" i htought then touched to the door. Then took a step back. "I can't do that!" i thought. My heart was beating fast and my stomache was aching. "Why i am so excited? This is so absurd. I don't like Sasuke. I am like this because he saved me yesterday thats why! I am not a fangirl. So why is my heart is beating so fast?" i thought.

I forced myself to take a step and pushed myself in. He was there. Playing with basketball. I just noticed that his hair was awsome and his face and body was awsome too. He looked at me with those dark eyes. I felt like a big and fat mafia guy punched my heart. "You are late." he said. "Calm down Sakura... Just be your self and think that he is not Sasuke. Yes its just your mom is going to teach you how to play basketball. My mom?" i thought and laughed. "What are you laughing at?" he asked with a confusing face. I was feeling great now. "Oh don't you know that i am crazy?" i said and chuckled. "I know." he said and smirked. "So what are you going to teach me?" i asked. "First of all basketball is not a game. It is really serious." he said. I saw darkness in his eyes. "What was that?" i tought. "Let me see you throw the ball." He said and throw the ball at me. I catch it and throw it back to him. He catched. He sighed. "You should throw the ball to the basket not me." he said. "Oh sorry." i said and smiled. Then i throw it. It didn't go in to the basket. "Your technique is wrong. Lower your arms." he said. I lowered it "Little bit more." he said. I lowered it again. He sighed and came close to me. He held my arms and it was just like he is hugging me. His hands were so gentle that i felt dizzy for a moment. "We are not just throwing it with our arms. We are using our hands too. Throw it like that." he said and let me go. I did throw it but it passed the basket and bumped to the wall. "You are using too much strenght. Control your power." he said. Then i throw it again but this time it didn't even came close to the basket. "Don't overdo it." he said and smirked. That mafia punched my heart again. "Yeah, a normal girl would probably imagine a cute love angel shooting their hart with arrows but nooo. I should imagine a mafia. Thats why i am going to die alone with cats in my house." i tought.

After thousand times it finally go in to that basket. "I did it!" i shouted. "Yeah finally." he said and smirked while touching his hair like his head is aching. "No! No! stay away from me you fat mafia!" i tought. "Shut up! I am trying okay?" i said. "I know but there is still so much think to learn. I saw you fighting yesterday. Do you like fighting?" he asked. "Yeah kind of." i answered. "Basketball is like fighting. You have to be fast. You should move fast and think fast." he said and throw the ball to me. "Try to pass me and throw the ball to the basket." he said. I started to run with ball. Then i saw a dark flash in front of my eyes then i realized that the ball was gone. "How did you do that? You are just so fast!" i said. "No you are just too slow." he said. He sighed. "There is a lot of work to do. You must be faster and a good player should be strong too." he said and looked at my arms. "You are weak." he said. My body wasn't mascular but i were strong. I got the ball. "What did you said?" i said and throw tha ball at him. He catched but took one step back. I smirked. He suprised than he smirked too. "Is that all you have got?" he said and throw the ball back to me. I did catch it but i faint. I laughed and stood up. "You are so dead!" i laughed and tried to hit him with ball. He dodge it and smiled. Than bell rang. "I have to go." i said. "Fine. But keep practising because you really suck." he said and smirked. "Shut up you old man." i smiled and left.

After that boring math class me and Hinata were eating our lunch at cafeteria. "I wish Ino wouls eat with us too. You know i kinda feel bad." i said. "D-don't worry Sakura-chan its not your foult. You didn't do anything wrong. A-and she looks happy." she said and pointed Ino. She were sitting with two seniors. One of them were a really fatand funny guy. And the other one was Shikamaru i guess. They were really good friends because of their father. They were like a family. Our eyes met for a moment. She glared at me. I glared too then we turned our heads. After a minute i looked back and she was looking at me with a sad face too. But then we embrassed and i turned to Hinata and started to talk. Ino did the same too. "At least i know that she is not alone." i tought. "Hinata you are still talking with Ino right. You are great friends and i don't want to ruin your friendship." i said. "A-actually Ino-chan didn't wanted me to tell this to you but she offered me the stay with you. She now that you don't have any friend but us. She didn't wanted you to be alone. I- i guess she is feeling guilty and she still loves you." Hinata said and smiled. I smiled without realizing. "I am the same but i think we need time." i said. "S-sakura-chan don't t-turn your back but S-sasuke-san is... L-looking at you..." Hinata said. "What? What the hell? Is he trying to kill me? What would i do if some fangirl notices?" i said. "I- i don't know but Karin-san is looking at Sasuke-san." she said. "Oh i should do something! Hinata look closely." i said and take my muffin. I throw it to back. "Did i hit him?" i said. "Oh! No it was close b-but you hit Iruka-sensei." Hinata said. "What?" i turned my back and looked at Iruka-sensei. He was looking for the one who throw the cake with a ultimate glare on his face. "Under the table. Now!" i said and we started to crawl along the ground. We were about to escape but of course he stopped us. But i know how to be teacher's pet when i need so he didn't do anything.

After the school we were about to go home but i heard Ugliest Slut Ever's voice. "You were lucky last time. Thanks to Sasuke you saved but Sasuke is not here right now." she said and i realized that those huys staying my back. "Now tell me whats going on between you and Sasuke!" Karin said and those stupid guys catched me."Sakura-chan!" Hinata shouted. "There is nothing between us." i said. "Do you wan't me to believe that? Than why did he saved you." Karin said. "Believe or not i don't care." i said. "What did you said?" Karin started to walk towards me and grabbed my hair then a pencil hit her hand. "Ouch!" she said and let go of my hair. "Lets go Lee!" i heard a girls voice than a boy shouted "Konoha senpu!"


	4. Where did my mafia go?

High School Sucks!

I heard someones saying "Konoha Senpu!" then before i realized it those guys were lying on the ground. "Go away Karin. Lee never hits a girl but i can do it." she said and smirked. "This is not over!" she said and go away. "She talked like a bad guy in a Spiderman movie." she said. "Umm thanks for taking care of me but who are you?" i asked with a confusing face. "Ah i am Tenten. And he is Rock Lee. We are seniors." that girl said. "Are you sure that you want to talk with first years? What about your popularity?" i said and smirked. "Popularity? We don't have one." she said and smiled. "Me neighter." i said and we smiled together. "I am Sakura and she is Hinata." i said. "Nice to meet you two." she said. "Sakura-san you were so strong! You didn't give her what she wanted and you were so courageous. You are so youthfull!" Lee said. "Thanks. But tell this to Gai-sensei." i said and Hinata laughed. "Its great to find someone who is not a slut in this school." Tenten said and sighed. "Yeah thats right and how did you do that?" i asked. "What?" she said. "How did you throw those pencils like that? It was awesome." i said and smiled cheerfully. "Oh i kinda interested in weapons. Even thought they are not weapons i can still throw them like knifes." she said and smiled. "Wow! And Lee-san that kick was totaly awesome!" i said. "Do you mean Konoha Senpu? Gai-sensei teached me that! I am good at martial arts. Thanks to Gai-sensei." he said. "So Gai-sensei can teach something." i said and we laughed. "S-sakura-chan we should go." Hinata said. "Oh you are right. Please teach me how to throw pencils like that it might be useful." i said and smiled. "Okay." she said. "Then see you later." i said.

The day after me and Hinata were sitting on cafeteria and eating our lunchs then i saw Tenten and Lee-san walking towards us. They sitted next to me. "Hi how are you doing?" Tenten said. Hinata and i smiled. "I am glad to see you guys." i said. "Finally i got some friends!" i thought. I felt so warm and happy that i could fly. We were talking then i saw Sasuke. He was sitting with Naruto bu there was so many girls around him. And most of them were really cute. They has long hairs, big boobs and long eyelashes. I looked at my chest for a moment. "I am flat." i tought and nodded. "Wait why i am doing this? Am i jealous?..." i touhgt and blushed. "No! Absolutely not!" i thought and let the mafia punch my face instead of my heart. Then i realized that he was so popular and he wasn't alone. "I have only four friends and actually i lost one. And i am really trying so hard. He is so lucky. With his great look and his ability everyone wants to be near him." i thought.

After the class i did go to gym. He was playing with the ball like always. "Umm… Hi?" i said. He looked at me. He was so serious at first but then he smirked. "Why are you wearing those funny sunglasses." He said. I smiled. "You shouldn't mock with other peoples sense of fashion young man." İ said and made an angry face. "Are you serious?" he asked with a confused face. "Of course i am not are you crazy? Who the hell would like those sunglasses. I am wearing these for hide myself. I don't want Karin to see me." I said and chuckled. I actually didn't take off them with my own will because he was so serious and whener i was him playing basketball i saw his anger and darkness. I wanted to get rid of them. But I didn't erase it. Erasing it was not something that i could do. "Did you practise?" he said. "Watch me." İ said and throw the ball. It did go in. "I am teachers pet." İ said and smiled. "Being teachers pet is not that easy. Because i am your teacher." He said then catch the ball like a basketball star and smirked. "Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god…" i thought and blushed. "Lets see how fast you are." He said then give me a playfull smirk. "Calm down Sakura… Calm down. Go away you damn mafia stop punching me! Ouch it hurts!" i thought. "Oh i should get rid off that mafia. Calm down Sakura try to focus." İ tought then smirked. "Don't go easy on me." I said. Of course passing him was impossible. Not for me for everyone. But i were fast because i did practise! I am teachers pet yaaaay.

I were about to die and finally he decided to give a break. We were both so quiet. Silence strated to bug me. "I must talk." İ thought. "You know what? You are so lucky." İ said. "Why did you say that?" he asked. " Well actually you have a lot of friends. Everyone wants to be with you. And they are becautiful like Karin." I said. Karin wasn't beautiful but she were sexy and boys actually do not look at face. They look at the body or the moves. If you are talking like a human, showing that you have a brain inside and trying to know them that means you are suck! Buuut if you are talking slowly and no one understands what are you saying, wearing make up like a Picasso Picture and you are not talking instead of smiling and sitting their lap that means you are the perfect girl! "They are just waste of time." He said without looking my face. "How could you say that? Do you knoe how hard i am trying for make friends? I only fave 4 and unfortunately i lost one. But you are not doing anything and you are saying that they are waste of time." İ said with an angry face. He sighed. "I know that you are not stupid so don't act like one. You know that they are not real." He said. I were about to askthat question "what did you mean by real?" but i didn't. He was trying to say that they are just like him because of their out look and his ability. But i didn really felt like stupid because how did i think Karin as a good friend? She was a cold hearted slut. "I have only few friends like you." He said with looking away. Then i heard my hearts voice. "What was that?"i thought and i realized that my face was red. "Whats going on?"i thought and panicked. It wasn't a mafia this time. It was something different. I tried to look at him but i couldn't because when i try i was forget what am i going to say. I got up. "I-i am sorry i should go. Lets continue tomorrow." i said" He sighed. "Fine but don't be late." He said. "I-i won't " i said and started to laugh like stupid then run away.

I did run until i arrive my class. Sit on a desk and somehow i started to feel happy. I could sing with birds and then explode with my ugly face like the princess in Shrek. But her voice was beautiful and mine was horrible so i didn't do that. For a moment i felt his feelings and knowing that he is alone like me felt like… I don't know but i felt like he was close to me and he was just so honest that… "Am i falling in love?" i thought. Then I do day dreamed until the school ends. Then I started to go to my locket."Sakura…" I heard someone's voice. It was Ino. The last persor I wanted to saw right now. "what is it?" I asked without showing emotion. "I was thinking that we were so stupid. We shouldn't fight something like this and you were right. I have should trust you. You wouldn't do never something to me. I mean going out with Sasuke." She said and smiled. "So lets forget all about this." She said. I stopped for a minute. I do wanted to say yes but I couldn't do that. It was wrong. "Sorry Ino… I can't do that." I said. "You can't do what? You can't be friends with me again?" she said and gived me a cofused look. "No Ino. I can't give up on Sasuke." I said and give her a strong look that I made her realize that I wad serious. "What? But you said… I can't believe you. You are even worse than Karin!" She shouted. "Shut up you are the one who acts like Karin." I said. "What did you say?" she said. "You are fighting with me for someone you don't even know." I said. "I know him better than I do know myself!" she shouted. "Really? Tell me what do you know about him?" I said. "His skin is so pale that he can't stands under the sun more than one hour. He likes tomatoes. He likes training, he drinks soda everyday…" she was talking but I cutted. "The things you know are not important. If you really want to know him try to understand his feelings. I don't know him well to but I am trying to understand and I do not like him because he is good at basketball and he is handsome or he is a emo. I do like him because exploring him feels good. He is deep inside and he hides something. I want to help him I don't know why but its just like that." I said. "Are you going to continue telling stories?" she said. "You know what? You are more heartless then Karin. Just go. Try your luck. Lets see what you can do. He will never like you. He has so many girls like you around him. That's why he choosed me instead of you or the other girls." I said. She got an agry face and started to shout. "Do you think he will like you? You are an ugly tomboy! You don't have any specialities. You have a big forehead and you are the worst friend ever! Do you think that he would love you?" I cutted "you are going to far." I said but she continued. "What? Are you going to punch me or something like that you little boy?" she started to cry. "That's enough." someone said. It was the guy with pony tail. Then she run away. That boy sighed and started walk slowly to the way she go. "Shikamaru right?" I said. He stopped. "Take care of her. She is so confused right now. " I said. "You firls are too troublesome." He said and continue walking. I wasn't angry at all and i did know that she didn't meant to hurt me but when she is angry she does not know what she is saying. But I do know that we will be continue friends because I saw something between that bıy and Ino. She understood what am I tryng to tell and she knowed that I were right that's why she did scare and started to say things like that.

I would never expect her to fall in love with a guy like that but you know… True love changes everything right? Uh what am I saying? I should play action games.


	5. I kind of wanna be like them

High School sucks!

I hate them because... I kinda wanna be like them.

Hearing bad things from Ino is not the best thing in the world. "I am not the one who is guilty. I didn't do anything wrong." i did said it so many times to myself. But i can't help but feeling guilty. Remembering her crying. But she did go too far away. "But i am too strong to cry right now. Thats why i am feeling guilty." i tought while walking to the door. "Hey Sakura!" i heard a really annoying voice. I turned my back and saw the last person i wanted to see right now. " Hi Gai-sensei!" i said with a forcefull smile. I saw Lee with him. "Lee told me that you are really strong and so youthfull. So i can change my opinion about you. But you must work hard. How are you doing by the way are you practising?" he said with a large and confident smile. "Well i am practising a lot. A senior student helps me." I said. "Good! Really good keep practising!" he said. "Have faith in yourself Sakura-san! I know that you are strong!" he said and take one step closer to me. But his feet slipped and he fell. "Lee-san are you okay?" i asked. "Yeah it hurts a little bit." He said and touched his head. "Your head is bleeding!" i said. "What?" he said with a confusing face. "Gai-sensei we should help him go to the nurse." I tried to say but Gai-sense cutted and started to push ups. "I won't let you suffer alone Lee!" he said. While i was having a shock Lee started to cry. "Gai-sensei you are so kind he said and continued crying from happiness. "Well... I should go then." I said and started to walk really fast.

My home after school is something like a heaven! Going to my room and taking a deep breath. "There is not sluts like Karin or there is not stupid boys like Karin's boyfriends! Thats why i love my home!" i tought and lay on my bed. I was about to fall asleep then i heard the door is knocking and my peace just dissapeared. "Honey can you open the door? I am bussy." i heard my moms voice. "Fine" i said and stood up. I opened the door and i learned a lesson. Every single thing is possible. "Sakura-chan?" blonde haired senior asked. "Naruto what are you doing here?" i asked while having a shock. Then i saw some high school girls walking around. "Come in!" i said and pulled him in. "H-hey thats too sudden!" he said. I glared at him. "I were kidding." he said and smiled. "Is that a friend of yours?" my mom said. "Yeah... Kind of..." i said. It was a really bad situtation. My mom meeting with a popular senior... It's kind of dangerous. "Its nice to meet you Haruno-san." he said and smiled. "Oh what a great boy. Nice to meet you honey what is your name?" My mom said. "Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto answered. "Naruto? Oh what a great name for a handsome young man." my mom said and winked. "Thank you! And when i look at to you i can understand why Sakura-chan is beautiful." he said and winked to my mom. "Oh god please let me die." i tought. "You are really gentle even tought there is so much rumours about you." my mom said. Naruto chuckled. "Yeah i know. I was a naughty child in past. But i am not like that right now." he said and touched his hair with a big smile. "Those scars on your cheecks... They really do look like wiskers. They are tatoo right?" my mom said. "Tatoo? No absolutely not. They are all natural." he said while trying to look his cheecks. My mom made a "Kawaiiiii" face and hugged him. "You are so cute! I why don't you be my child? I want a son like you!" my mom said. "Th-thanks..." he said while trying to take a breath. "Maybe i should leave you two alone." i said and smiled. Then they realized they are weird and my mom let go of him. "I will bring some cookies and tea why don't you two sit?" my mom said. "Actually i should go." Naruto said with an embrassed face. "Don't be shy it does not suits you. Its not problem as long as Karin and the other fangirls doesn't saw us. You are populer with girls." i said and smiled. He chuckled. "Actually i am not. They like me because i am a good player." he said. "This counts for everyone. Lets go to my room. This way." i said and pulled him to up stairs.

Talking with Naruto was really fun. He was funny, gentle and warm. "You told me that Sasuke is your best friend right?" i asked. "Yeah." he answered. "But you two are so different." i said. He smiled. "Yeah i know that he is cold but trust me he is not like that inside. We are best friends because our path is kind of similiar. We were both so alone and we don't have parents." he said. "Oh i am sorry..." i said. "But its not important since i did not remember them." he said and tried to be cheerfull. "Naruto look i can't really understand your pain but i lost my father last year and i know what being alone means. We were so alone. I mean me and my mother. And the truth is we can't get along well right now. Father was the only one who understands me..." i said and tried to cheer him up. "Don't say that! I am sure that your mother tries her best. Your mother is amazing." he said and smiled. "I know she tries. I am trying too. You know what? Why don't you visit us more often? My mom will be so happy to see you and i am too. You are really a good friend." i said and smiled. He blushed. "That would be great!" he said and smiled. He was older than me but somehow i tought that he is so cute. "I want a son like him too." i tought and laughed. "Is there something funny" he asked. "No, nothing. By the way how did you find here?" i asked. "Actually i wasn't expecting to see you. Granny Tsunade wanted me to take those books here." he said and gived some books. But i were drinking my tea when i heard "Granny Tsunade" and i started to cough. "What? Are you calling her Granny? Are you crazy? Do you really want to die that much?" i said and tought what would happen if i say granny to her. She would probably kill me and throw me into a lake. "Don't worry she likes me a lot. By the way what are going to do with those math books." he said. "Well i am really bad at math. Kakashi-sensei is really a great teacher and he is so cool but i just can't get that stupid math! Thats why he said that he is going to give me a few books wich will help me but you know he is in hospital right now. Thats why Tsunade-sama gived them to you i guess. Kakashi-sensei is a really great person!" i said. "Yes he is. Actually he likes me and Sasuke a lot. Even tought i am bad at math too. But if you want i can give you lessons. I am not that bad i can understand first years math problems." He said. "Can you? But i don't want to be a trouble for you." i said. He blushed and smiled "That rule wich made Sasuke to give you basketball lessons still counts you know. Basketball is much more better but i can do that too." he said with a big smile. "Then thats great!" i said.

We talked about one hour and it was so funny. Then his phone ringed and he said that he should go. While he is about ta leave "Naruto?" i asked. "What is it?" he said. "...What do you think about Karin?" i asked. "Karin?" he said and started to think. "Well she is beautiful but she has a really bad personalty." he said. "Why did you ask?" he continued. "Well i just wondered... See you later." i said and smiled. "As i tought they don't know anything about true beauty. They just care about the make up you were and your sex appealing. Even someone as good as Naruto thinks like that." i tought. Karin was really ugly. Yes she was using so many make up and wearing cool clothles but her noise was so big and her eyes were so small. "But this is not important." i said and looked at my closet. All of my clothles were so sportive and not womanly. Yes they were womanly stuff that i did brought before. Like really mini skirts and t-shirts wich shows inside. But they were so annoying. Yes they look awsome but wearing them is just like a torture. I do feel really bad when i wear them. I am trying to hide myself and things like that. So i chose not to wear them again.

After that day i was with Sasuke in a basketball lesson again. While we were playing and i was trying to pass him someone opened the door suddenly. I did hide behind Sasuke without thinking. At first he suprised but then he get it and tried to hide me with his arms. Somehow it made me feel happy. Even tought i was behind Sasuke and touching his T-shirt and my face was just like a tomato i did saw those guys who opened the door. It was a blonde girl about my ages and a boy older than her. She pulled that boy in and kissed him like a hungery wolf. Then they saw Sasuke glaring at them and they smiled and girl said "Sorry we were looking for a empty place. Lets go to the closet honey." she said and pulled to boy. After a while girl came back. "Call me Sasuke-kun." she said and winked then go again. Then i let go off him and he throw the ball to me. "Lets try again." he said like nothing happened. "Can you please stop for a moment? I am still in shock... She kissed him... It was scary. I want to go to home and sit on my moms lap ." i said with a schocked face. Of course i was kind of joking."You are not going anywhere without passing me. You are still so bad and your grade will effect mine." he said. "She just said call me after kissed a boy and i am sure that they are doing bad things in that closet that i don't want to imagine." i said. "Or the caretaker busted them and they are going to Tsunade's room." he said and smirked. "How can you be that calm? But this is what called a normal teenage girl right? Like the everyone else in that school." i said and sitted on the ground with a sad face. "So what? Why do you care?" he said. "Why do i care? I don't care its just... They are lucky! They are stupid all they do is acting stupid and wearing make up and they have so many friends and so many lovers." i said. "You know why do i hate them? Because sometimes i want to be like them but i just can't." i continued with a big blush. "Don't be so quiet. Say something!" i said. He sighed. "You said that you just can't right? That means you actually don't want to. They want to be like them. They like being like that and they don't force themselves." he said. "Woow Sasuke can give advices..."i tought. "Than i am not abnormal." i said with an confusing face. "Trust yourself brat. Atleast you are not annoying like them. But you are still kind of annoying." he said and messed up with my hair. I did blushed a lot but i do stood up and take the ball. "You are dad Sasuke Uchiha. I am not only going to pass you. I will pass you and make you eat that ball." i said and smirked. "In your dreams brat." he smirked too.

After the school i was walking home alone because Hinata was sick and Tenten's home is far away from mine. Then i heard someone voice. "Hey little slut how are you doing?" I didn't look at my back but that annoying voice was Karin's voice for sure. "Uh-oh smells like trouble..." i tought.


	6. I decided!

High School Sucks!

I decided!

"What do you want this time Karin? I am really tired." i said. "Tell me whats going on between you and Sasuke!" she said. "I already told you! There is n-o-t-h-i-n-g" i said and sighed. "Why do you saw me as a rival anyway? He is a senior and he is really cool. I am just a normal first year studend you have much more strong enemies." i said and remembered that blonde girl i saw today at gym. She bited her lips and gived me an angry look. I did feel her madness in my shoulders. "Why don't you just leave me alone?" i tought. "I don't care about you! All i care about is Sasuke!" Karin shouted. I took a deep breath. "Calm down Sakura. You know she don't have a brain inside that big head. Tell that to her more slowly." i tought and looked in her eyes and smiled. Than talked more slowly and clearly like teasing her. "Look. There is really nothing. You shouldn't worry about a flat, pink haired girl like me. Go and bully other fangirls. Use your mind. " i said. She gived me a really angry face wich looks so funny. "I know that already! You are not interesting but he thinks that you are interesting!" she said. I just felt like flying on space. "What? I mean, where did you get that idea?" i asked and tried to be calm. She didn't wanted to give me a info about that. "Its just.. I know okay?" she said. "Look. There is NO WAY that he would think that i am interesting. So you can turn your back to me and continue your life without worrying." i said and smiled. "Oh shut up! He said that okay? Thats why i am wasting my time with someone like you!" she said. My heart started to beat so fast. I wanted to ask when did he said that. To who and were but i souldn't do that. Then i calmed myself down. Blushing infront of Karin or asking questions would be the worst mistake i could do. "I don't know who told you that but this is not true. Trust me we are not that close and we don't know each other." i said. Then i tought that i said a lie anyway. Why would i keep going? "And really don't worry. You are really so beautiful and cool that i don't think he can see me when you are around." i said and smiled. "I am going to hell because of telling such a big lie..." i thought. But i must tell that because this time there is so many comorades of her. And i were tired of playing basketball that i could fall asleep in the middle of the fight. Sasuke was worse than Tsunade. She looked at me with a suprised face. "Wh-whatever! Just don't get near him you brat!" she said. "Whatever you want. I must go and cut my tongue." i said and started to walk and ignore her.

When i got home i closed my door and lay on my bed. "Could it be true? Di he really said that?" i thought while blushing a lot and hiding my face with my pillow. "But how could it be true? He just sees me as a little brat... Maybe he said it in that way. She is a interesting brat?... Oh god!" i thought and throw the pillow to the wall. "Love is so strange and funny. I feel like a loser." i tought. "But i kind of like it?... Oh shut up! You need some freash air." i tought and opened my window. Then i saw such a beautiful sunset. Some peoples say that sunsets made them sad. "When i saw a sunset i tought that i am more close to end" so many peoples say that. But i think there is no need to be that dramatic. Its just beautiful. Sunsets doesn't have to have a meaning. Just look at those beautiful colors and feel the peace. My window is my precious thing since i know myself. I could see the sea and the sunset from my window and i was a little dreamer. Thats why i have so many dreams includes that window. Most of them are romantic. Its not a trouble when you just imagine it. But when you really fall in love than its a trouble. I always dreamed that someone would came from that sunset and take me away. "I should stop reading fairytales." i tought and changed my clothles. "Mom! I am going for a walk." i shouted. "Fine but don't forget your keys." she said.

Walking alone near the sea with your mp3 is the best thing ever. You feel so special at that moment. Everyone is just ordinary passengers but you are the one whou could dream. watch and listen. I started to walk down stairs to sea. Then i sat on my usual rock. I discovered something. When you are in love everything seems much more beautiful. But you shouldn't lose your control and be blind. "What i should do? Taking lessons from him gets much more harder everyday. I can't even listen him right now. I just stop and look at him." i thought. "Wait a minute! Its so ovbious that i like him! Maybe he did understand! Oh god what am i going to do if he understands? What if he thought that i am just an annoying girl like others?" i tought and take deep breath. "Do i even have a chance?" i tought and nodded. My lovely mafia punched me again. "What is happening? I do started to be a real loser! You have to decide Sakura! What do you want to do? Not doing anything and wait for time to pass like you do right now? No thats not what you want!" i tought. "I don't want to live like that blonde girl either. Its just meaningless. Then what should i do?" i tought.

"You must be friends with him and try to know him. Then you will finf out that you two are kind of smiliar. Try to understand him and share his lonelyness. Be usefull for him. That will made you happy and this is the best option wich really is suits you!" i tought and smiled wihtout realizing it. If you want you should try your best!

"Do you come here often?" i heard his voice that i was about to fall. I turned my back with panic. "Sasuke?" i said. "Am i dreaming?" i tought. Then i realized that my hand was bleeding and it prooved that this is not a dream. "What are you doing here?" i said and tried to smiled. He catched my arm and helped me to stood up. "I don't care about the bleeding it must be a dream"i thought. "I am coming here almost every week. Because here is calm and usually there is no one." he said while looking at my bleeding hand. I wanted to pull my hand and hide it beauce it was so embrassing but it would be better if i do not because if i would he would understand that i am embrassed and than..." Calm down okay? Focus and take a deep breath Sakura" i thought. "Yeah here is empty whole time. Only in summer peoples come here and swim but we are already in autumn. Times past really fast isn't it?" i said and tried to smile but then i just stop. "Okay that was scary. Do you want to scare him? Calm down just be yourself. You want to know him right? Than act like yourself pink head!" i thought. "Well its strange. I do come here almost everyday and we did never meet... I like here for the same reason. Its empty all the time and i can focus things that i wanted to think." i said and smiled but this smile was natural and i did look at his eyes without a hesitate. He stopped for a moment. "Thats true." he said and looked at me. "Yeah we are smiliar! Okay i am doing well!" i thought. "It's getting dark. Lets go." he said. "Whatever you want sensei!" i said with a big smile and run to the stairs. "You are such a brat you know?" he said and smiled. With looking his smile i could say that he think that i was cute. And it made me so happy. "I think i can't sleep tonight."i thought and listened my heart beat. "C'mon sensei! You have to train me tomorrow and if you spend the whole night here you will sleep while i am training. Then we will both get a bad grade. " i said and smirked. "Since when do you care about basketball lessons?" he said and smirked. "Since you are my teacher." i said and smiled.


	7. Take care of her!

High School Sucks!

Take care of her!

If you have a few friends not much than thats means your friends are special and ture. Being with everyone is a good thing but remember. They can be fake. If you have few friends that means is easy to take care of them and this is a really great thing. Thats why it was easy to see that Hinata is slowly falling in love with that Kiba guy.

"I can see them!" Tenten said while we were looking inside or schools window from garden. "Really? What they are doing?" i asked. "Hinata is kind of shy like always but that Kiba is always smiling." Tenten said. "That Kiba! He is trying to make Hinata fall in love with him! Stupid seniors you are all same!" i said. "Hey!" Tenten said and looked at me. "Oh sorry. I forget that you are a senior." i said and smiled. "Look Kiba is one of Rock Lee's friends. Trust me he is not that bad." Tenten said. "But he is a jerk." i said. "Yes he is." Tenten admit. "What do you think we shoul do?" Tenten asked. "Nothing i guess. But have to make sure that Kiba is not going to do something akward." i said. "Like kissing her?" she said. "It's not that akward since they are lovers i guess. But don't you think we are young for kissing?" i said. "Are you kidding? Karin lost her virginity at 13 and you are 14." she said and laughed. "Whatever! With akward i mean make Hinata sad and flirting with other girls." i said. "Yeah you are right. But how are we going to do that?" Tenten asked. "I don't know i will find a way. By the way Tenten did you ever kiss someone?" i asked with a smirk. She blushed and chuckled "It's not that important." she said. "Oh my god you did! Tell me, tell me, tell me!" i said with a really curious smile. "Hey calm down okay? Its not a big deal." she said. "Yes it is! Tell me who is it?" i asked with a sighed and blushed. "Fine. It was Neji." she said. "The one with white eyes? Waow he is cool!" i smiled and pushed her a little.

"Yes he was but we did break up." she said. "Why and when?" i asked. "Well we were going out last year. We be together for a week. Than we break up because he is not that type who cares about love. He has much more important things and sometimes he ignores me." she said with a sad face. "How rude! Breaking your heart..." i said and nodded. "Hey i am the one who dumbed him. And actually i do not blame him for that. His past is hard and he has so many problems with his family. Hyuuga is a high class family and they are expecting too much things from their childs. Maybe you know Hinata has probmlems with his father." Tenten said. "Yeah i know. She tries really hard. She is playing piano, reading at least two books everyday and she studys too much. But her father still things that she is not good enough." i said. "Yeah same thing goes for Neji but Neji's fate is much more harder. That he can be so cold and merciless sometimes. But its because he must be the best and sometimes i think those peoples who is not best should die in his opinion. Thats why Neji and Lee can't get along well." she said. "But i think Lee-san tries so hard." i said. "Yes but you know he is not as much strong as the other players. He has some problems with his body. He is kind of sick and sometimes its get on his way. Thats why Neji always says that he is born as a loser and he is going to die as a loser. Because this is Lee's fate. But i don' think this is true." Tenten said. "Hmm yeah it kind of unfair but my mother always says that if you want something so much you can do it. And i actually believe everyone can write their own fates. Its not a burden or its not something bad. Our fate means our choiceses. Yeah well some kind of things happens to us without our permission like my fathers dead. But i think that means we need that some kind of way. Before my father death i was weak. So weak but after i became much more stronger. And think that Lee doesn't have that illness? Maybe he would someone lazy. And it does not suits him at all. Actually working hard is his personalty. He works hard for everything he tries. Basketball is important for him you know what? Because he has something to stop him. And thats why he tries so hard fo basketball more than everything." i said. "Yeah thats the point! But tell that to Neji. Actually i was the one who gived up. I mean i could be his side and support him no matter how much his thoughts are wrong but and be the bad girl... I actually tried it but i couldn't stand it. Than i tried to change him and made him realize that this is wrong and make him more good but i think i am not that a good person for doing that and i didn't wanted to do it anymore." she said and smiled. "Thats not it!" i said.

"You know what? I was actually the bad girl. I mean he was so cool. He was the best and he was the strongest that i do like him. But then i realized how much Lee is trying and the suddenly Lee started to look more cooler and stronger in my opinion. Okay he has a really bad sense of fashion and he is not handsome but somehow i did started to see him as a cool person. Watching him trying so hard... And he started to change me that i wanted to be like him. Actually after meeting with Naruto Neji changed a lot. He is much more better. Naruto made the change that i wanted to do." Tenten said and smiled. "Than its great! Come back to him." i said and smiled. "Maybe i should... But you know what? I don't really want to. I am going to support losers for now." she said and gived a really big smile. I saw a little blush. "Good. You and Lee kid of suits." i said. She smiled.

"Hinata!" we heard Kiba's voice. His voice was so loud that we could heard it from outside. With listening his voice i could tell that he was panicked and we started to run as fast as we can and opened the class's door. "Oh god! She just felt. She is not waking up and her face is so red!" Kiba said. He was so panicked that i wanted to laugh."Don't worry it happens a lot." Tenten said. "Tenten help me hold her. We must take her to the nurse's office." i said. "Let me carry her." Kiba said. "No way! If your crazy fangirls saw us we will be in trouble!" i said. "True..." he said.

When she woke up we started to ask questions. "Uhm... It's just..." she said and blushed. "C'mon you can tell it to us!" Tenten said. She was too curious. "W-while he was telling m-me something i accidentaly d-drop..." she stopped and gluped. "Drop what!" Tenten said with a loud and curious voice. "Tenten calm down." i said and smiled. "Yeah sorry." she said and chuckled. "I dropped my p-pencil... T-than i tried to pick it up b-but he t-tried to do the s-same thing and... O-ur hads touched..." she said and blushed harder. "Than?" i asked. Yeah i was curious too. "H-he h-held my h-hand and..." she said and stopped. "K...K!...Ki..." she tried to say something. "Don't tell me that he kissed your hand!" Tenten said with a shocked and blushed face. Then Hinata's face got red and she started to fell then we catched and said "Calm down! Calm down! Take deep breaths! Do not pass out." It was funny. It was so romantic that i kinda jeolus but i felt good for her. It was just too sweet. But Kiba wasn't innocent like Hinata. Hinata was so pure for him thats why i should have do something.

After the school basketball hotties i mean Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Sai stopped in a coffe shop and they started to talk and have good manly time. I know because i followed them. "You can do it Sakura. Calm down its for Hinata's sake." i tought and started to walk towards them. "Hi guys what are you doing?" i said it with a forcefull smile. Naruto and Sasuke seemed suprised because i would never say hi to them if i would see them out of school. "Sakura-chan what are you doing here?" Naruto asked with a cheerfull smile. "I wanted to talk with Kiba a little. Can you come over there for a minute?" i said and smiled. "I always have time for my little cute fans. But i do never hide anything from my friends." he said and looked at Naruto. He did said it because he tought that i was going to confess him my love. And Tenten told me that he was having a rival thing with Naruto. And everyone knows that Naruto has feelings for me. I don't actually now why but it mades my math lessons with him funny. Sometimes it gaves me hard time. I doesn't really know why did Naruto liked me. We weren't knowing eachother that much. But whatever. Kibas that attitue kind of pissed me off that pulled a chair and sitted next to him. "Fine for me but i a want to talk about Hinata." i said and smirked. He blushed a lot. "What? Then lets go over there." he said and smiled. "Are you hiding something from your friends? What a shame!" i said and smirked then everyone else laughed. "Fine but make it quick." He said and sat down with a long face. "Well i am here to warn you. Don't make anything to hurt Hinata. Because i know that you are such a jerk who looks at every single girls skirt." i said and smiled. He laughed then pathed my head. "What a cute little girl isn't she? Don't use those rude words. It does not suits you. And this is none of your concern since you can't do anything about it." he said with a big smile. "Yeah you know how to piss me off." i tought.

I focused for a moment. Then i gaved him most strongest glare that i have. "If you do anything to hurt her i will swear i will get rid of you immediately." i said. He suprised. "Trust me she can do it." Sasuke said and smirked. It kind of made me blush but i was serious. "And i will help her if you do something like that." Neji said. Of course he would say something like that since he was her cousin. Kiba sighed. "Fine." he said and looked away. "Look Kiba she is my best friend. I don't want her to get hurt. Because she is really a good person and she is sensitive. She does not deserves bad things. If you are not serious about her please just gave up before hurting her. Lovers are not permanent but friends are." i said. He smiled and it was really a kind smile. "Trust me i don't want her to get hurt as much as you do. I won't allow her to get hurt. She is important for me." he said and he was really honest. I stopped for a time. He sighed. He get closed to me adn wishpered something to my ear. "Know her since elementary school. She does not remembers me at all. I do like her for a long time. Make her remember than maybe you can get something." he said. "Hey! Don't came too close to her!" Naruto said with a pissed off face.

Kiba was acting like a jerk but he wasn' one of them actually. He was was too shy to show his real feelings about girls and other things thats why he does that like normal teenager boys. But he was really kind inside and he was caring for her so much i felt that. Hinata told me that he liked Naruto for a long time but than she realized that he does not loves her back no matter how much she tries. Then she decided to let go but she does respect him a lot. Maybe i would ask her if she would remember Kiba or not but it wasn't that important. Because i felt that i could trust Kiba.

I smiled. "Than see you later." i said and started to walk away. "Hey brat. You forgot this." Sasuke said. I turned my back. He throw my phone at me. I catched it. "But its impossible. My phone was in my pocket." i tought. "T-thanks." i said and continue walking. When i go to home i did realized that his number was on my phone. "Oh f*ck! Oh MY GOD! I can't believe this!" i screamed. "Did you say something honey?" my mother said. "No mom!" i said and laughed so hard. I was so happy. My face was red and i were about to die because my heart was beating so fast. It wasn't a big deal actually but i was new at those things and that showed that he is kind of returning my feelings and he must tought that i was interesting. In the end i couldn't sleep again but it was a really good day.


	8. I do care about you

High School Sucks!

I do care about you my friend...

If you wanna be my lova' you gotta' get with my friends. Make it last forever, friendship never ends.~

"Worst song ever." i said while turning the radio off. "I think it's a cute song. Don't you think? I wanna, i wanna, i wanna" my mom started to sing and dance. "I don't know wich one is hurting the most. My ears or my eyes?" i thought. "Even you are singing better then spice girls." i said and laughed. "What did you mean by even? My voice is beautiful." she said. "Yeah, yeah it is. I should go or i am going to be late." i said and go to the outside as fast as i can. "What a beautiful morning." i thought. Then i brought my phone and smiled. "Even thought i can't call you beacuse if i do i will have an heart attack... But i am still happy." i thought and smiled.

"I wanna, i wanna, i wanna" i started to sing without realizing. "What are you singing?" Tenten asked while eatin her lunch. "Oh my god! Tha stupid song is in my head now." i tought nodded. "I-i know that song. It's if you wanna be my lover from spice girls." Hinata said and smiled. "Ugh worst song ever!" Tenten said. "Yeah it is. Ah! i should go." i said while drinking my coke fastly. "So you have a basketball lesson with Sasuke-kun. He is hot isn't he?" Tenten said and Hinata giggled. I choughed. "Are you trying to kill me? Don't say things like that while i am drinking something and no he is not." i said while trying to look angry. "He is not huh? Then why are you blushing?" Tenten said and smirked. "I am not blushed! Right Hinata?" i said. "A-a little." Hinata said and giggled. "Whatever i should go." i said and started to walk fastly. They chuckled a lot. "Okay i understand its so avbious that i like him. I hope he is not going to notice." i thought while changing my clothles.

When i go to gym it was empty. I started to practise. Then i got tired and sat down on ground but he was still not there. It was really weird. He was always there before me and now he was late. "This is not good. My class starts soon." i thought. I walked to the door. "What am i doing? I just can't go outside and look for him. Karin is watching me always. That slut!" i tought. I brought my phone. "I have no choice." i tought and tried to call him but i couldn't. "It would be better if i text him." i tought and started to write something. Than i erase it. Than wrote again. Then erase it again. "UHHH what am i going to wrote i am so nervous!" i thought. "You are such a loser Sakura! Just write something!" i tought. In the end i finally wrote something. "Where are you Uchiha?" actually i was really in a bad mood. I don't know why but i was so worried at the moment. "What if something bad happened? What if he is in trouble now? Or maybe he is with a girl... Oh god could it be Karin?" i started to thought those stupid than my phone rang. I quickly opened it. It was a message. "From Sasuke!" i said without realizing it then shuted my self up. "I'm coming." it was his answer. "I'm coming? You bastard give me some information! I asked that where are you! What if something bad happened to you?" i thought. After a while door finally opened. It was Sasuke. His head was bleeding. Not only his head. "There is wound everywhere!" i thought. "What are you doing here? Your class already started." he said while walking in. "Wh-what happened to you?" i asked while walking towards him. "Its nothing." he said. "You are bleeding!" i said. "Its nothing go to your class." he said.

"Really what happened? Look at those wounds let me help you." i said. "Mind your own business." he said without looking at me. I got pissed off. I grabbed his hand wich is wounded. "Ouch!" he said. "Nothing huh? We both know that it does hurt. You can't do anything alone. thoose wouds are really serious. You can't go to the nurses office like that. It's ovbious that you have fighted with someone. They will understand it and you will be in trouble. You want me to mind my own business? You are my business right now. So stop being stubborn." i said. He seemed suprised. "Look i am not going to ask questions or bother you. Just let me treat your wounds okay? I am not going to hurt you i promise." i said and smiled. "You are annoying." he said and smirked. "And you are stubborn. Now give me your hand." i said and looked at his wounded arm.

"We have to clean them. Can you take off your shirt?" i said. And i turned my back while he is doing it because if i didn't i would have an heart attack. I took a bottle of water and a towel. "Waow..." i thought while looking at him. "Stop it you pervert! Take it seriously!" i thought. "Your back seems so bad. It would be better if you go to a hospital after school. And don't fight in school again." i said while cleaning his back. He didn't said anything. "It's like a shoujo manga..." i thought while blushing. "Does it hurt?" i asked because silence started to kiling me slowly. "Why are you doing this?" he asked. I suprised and didn't know what to say for a moment. "Doing what?" i asked. "Act like you do care about me." he said. "Act like? What are you trying to say?" i asked again. "I wouldn't be suprised if i would win a basketball match but we didn't played for a while. And you are still around me act like i did win a game." he said. "Thats silly." i said. "C'mon. Don't tell me that you are serious." he said. I was really shocked at the moment. "Shut up if you don't want me to puch you. Do i look like Karin or other crazy sick girls? You are my friend even thought i don't want to be your friend because you forced me to take those stupid lessons but it happend so.. We are friends right now. After all those things! And i don't care about your basketball playing. You know that i don't like basketball." i said. "Then why are you my friend?" he said. I sighed. "Because you are a cold, stubborn, arrogant idiot and you are a good person... I guess." i said while blushing. "Its just sounded weird but i know that you get it so don't make me talk about this anymore." i said while blushing much more.

Then he looked at me with a smirk and said something wich gaved me a heart attackt. "I know it already. I just wanted to hear you saying it." I started to burn inside. "What?" i said with an really angry and blushed face then door opened. It was Kiba and He was holding Naruto. They were in a fight too i guess. "H-hi Sakura-chan." Naruto said and they gaved me scared forcefull smile. "Don't worry i am not going to tell this to anyone. So come here i will help you." i said. "Its looks like you are the nurse here." door opened again. It was Shikamaru then Neji fall in. "Oh my god..." i said. "Don't worry Sakura-chan i will help you." Naruto said and gived me a nervous smile. "It is going to be a really long day." i thought.

"Suna High?" i asked while treating Kiba's wound. "Yes. They were kind of misterious." Kiba said. "And you get injured because of two boys and one girl." i said and smirked. "Hey a few guys we did beat them okay? But that red haired one was strong and he really did pulled a knife." Kiba said. "A knife? In school? And what were they doing in our school at a time like this." i asked. "Every year students from other high schools comes here. We are entering exams together and in that way we can see that wich highs school is better." Naruto said."Didn't you realize that they are strangers in your class." Shikamaru said. "Yeah i did but why did you got fight with them? Do you know what would happen if you would get caught?" i said. "Hey he did attacked first! He broked Lee's leg."Naruto said. "What? Where is he right now?" i asked. "Tenten brought him to the nurses office and said that he fell from stairs." Neji said. "Oh god... Is he okay?" i asked. "Yeah he is but if you are going to psuh that towel aginst my wounds like you do right now i am not going to be okay." Kiba said. "Shut up. You deserve that! No matter what you shouldn't fight. Now they broke Lee's leg and cut you with his knife but you can't say anything about that because you guys did fight too. Idiots! And what are you going to do if they would talk?" i said. "Don't worry. That girl is not going to allow it because she is so worried. I think they are siblings." Shikamaru said. Then door opened again. It was Tenten and Hinata. There was a scar on Tenten's cheeck. "Are you okay?" i asked. "Yeah that girl attacked me but i am fine right now. Let me help you." Tenten smiled. Hinata hugged Kiba. She was worried so much as i can see. Then door opened again and i heard Ino's voice. "Shikamaru! You are dead!" she said and walked in and punched him. She was really scary.

At the end no one did get caught and after the school they did go to the hospital. But thoose guys would do something again i could feel it. "I won't let him touch Sasuke again. But what can i do about that? Even Sasuke get injured. They must be so strong." i thought while walking. "S-sakura-chan. You are day dreaming again." Hinata said and smiled. "Oh sorry Hinata." i said and smiled. "D-do you know that there is ball in a few weeks?" Hinata said. "Ball? What?" i asked. "Y-you know exams are going to over and Konoha H-high is giving a party with other High schools. This is a traditional thing i g-guess." Hinata said. "Great another burden! I am sure that i am going to stay somewhere all night and watch everyone dance." i said. "D-don't say that i can dance with you." Hinata said and smiled. "Hinata you are really kind but i am sure that you are going to dance with Kiba." i said. She blushed. "No i can't.." Hinata said. "Yes you can. He don't have so many fangirls because he is a jerk that you can be alone with him. And Tenten is going to be with Lee. Look i am alone again." i said. "M-maybe you can dance with Sasuke-san." Hinata said. I blushed. "No way! I would never dance with him! And his fangirls are going to bother me." i said. Then i saw someone red haired with a girl and a boy. Red haired guy looked at me with his green eyes. He was good looking but he was scary at the same time. I felt his anger and i just felt like with his one move i could torn apart. I realized that he was injured. "Hinata. Lets go." i said and started to run. "Whats g-going on?" Hinata asked.

"It's him!" i thought. It was really him.


	9. Something bad will happen

High School Sucks!

Bad things always happens after the good things

"Are you going to watch Sasuke-kun playing basketball tomorrow?" Tenten said and poked me while we were on a break. Hinata giggled. I stopped in front of my locker. "Don't call him Sasuske-kun. Its annoying." i said while searching for my math book. "Look you two are so smiliar. 'Annoying..' ha you just talked like him. And why don't you want me to call him Sasuke-kun? Are you being jealous?" Tenten said Hinata blushed. "What?" i shouted and i was so shocked that my hand bumped to my locker while i was turning to them. "Ouch!" i said and kissed my hand. "I do not talk like him! He didn't created the word 'annoying' and i do not being jealous. It is annoying because you call him Sasuke-kun just to bug me." I said. "S-sakura-chan you j-just called him S-sasuke-k-kun..." Hinata said with a blushed face. "What!" I said again and this time i dropped my math book. "Look Hinata she is being clumsy! Thats a sign! Wait we don't need a sign it so ovbious that she is in love with Sasuke." Tenten said. "Shhtt! Are you trying to kill me! By the way i should do my math homework." i said. "Why don't you do it later?" Tenten asked. "I can't. Those are the homework Naruto gaved me. And after the next class i have a lesson with him." i said. "You are a bad student." Tenten said and smirked. "Well you can't do anything about that. See you later than." I said and smiled.

I sat down under a tree in school's garden and started to solve problems. I was so stupid when it comes to math. "I will ask this to Naruto." i thought and passed. "This one too." i said. A few one too. Then at the end i realized that i only solwed 4 questions. "I am a loser." i thought and nodded. I couldn't show that to Naruto even thought that he is not a good mathematic teacher. Because he is bad at math like me. But atleast he was trying and i was the worst. "I will try that again." i thought and started to solve it again. But at the end i was about to kill myself. "Oh god! What am i going to do now?" i thought.

"Did you ever heard of something called multiplication?" A smiliar voice said. I turned to see who is standing behind me. "Sasuke!" i said then i fell. The funiest part is i was just sitting and i fell. I should make a tutorial about that. "How to fall when you are just sitting" Actually i didn't fell like that. I tired to stand up then i sit again or something like that. "A sign!" Tenten would say that. Yeah i was being clumsy but he suprised me! "Are you trying to kill me? Everyone can see..." I was talking but then he gaved me a hat. I quickly weared it. "You forgot your funny hat in gym." he said and sitted next to me. "T-thanks then." i said. "Your math is worse than your basketball playing." he said while looking at the sky. "Then maybe you should teach me math too." i said and gived him my book. He sighed. "Are you trying to make me do your homework?" he asked. "Yup!" i said and smiled. "Then you are in trouble." He said and sat up. "Oh god. Help me!" i chuckled and started to run. He was fast like always. He catched me but i found a way to escape. "Come here brat!" he said and smirked while i was escaping. "No way!" i said and run away. But i was careless that wind throwed my hat. I hide behind a tree. He catced my hat while it was flying. "Now what are you going to do?" he said and smirked. "I can come out since no one is looking." i smirked and started to walk towards him. "Hey Karin!" he shouted. I quickly run towards tree and hide. "What are you doing?" i said. "Don't worry. She is not here." he said and smirked. "You old man! I am going to kill you!" i said. He smirked. "Give me my hat back." i said and chuckled. He walked towards me and gave it to me. "Hey Sasuke?" i said. He looked at me. "Do you think i can pass the exam? I am pretty bad at basketball and my exam is soon." i asked then nodded.

He looked at the sky. "You are not bad brat. You are really talented actually." he said. "W-what? Really?" i asked with a joyfull voice. He looked at me for a moment then he spoke. "Whatever. Don't forget to come to the match tomorrow. It would be helpfull for your training." he said. "I will!" i said and smiled. Then bell rang and we went to our classes.

When class started i suddenly realized that what happened just a moment ago was super awesome. I blushed really hard and i wanted to scream like a fangirl but i coulnd't do it in the middle of the class. "He tried to catch me! He said that i am talented and he... He... He wants me to come to the match! Oh god i can't believe it!" i only thought those things whole day and i didn't really listen Naruto's math lesson.

We decided to go there together with Hinata. Tenten is going to be there to. Okay Saturday is my favorite day but this time it was really bad. "What should i wear? What should i wear? Gosh i am going to die. I bet that Karin slut is going to wear something super fashionable and every single boy is going to look at her! I should be fashionable too." i thought then i tried to wear stupid things but then i just weared my normal outfits. It was much more cooler and comfortable. "I am way much more cooler than that half naked slut." i thought. When i was nervous my emotions would change wast.

"S-sakura-chan? You are day dreaming again." Hinata said. "Oh sorry. Its just... Something about that match bugs me so much. I can felt that something is going to happen." i said while we were trying to find our seats. "I-i am sure t-that everything is going to be fine. " Hinata said and smiled. "I hope so." i said and sat down. I felt scared for a moment. Even the air was heavy and scary. Then i realized why did i felt that. I saw a red haired and green eyed boy in a basketball uniform. "Yeah i am sure. I am sure that everything is going to be fine..." i thought.


	10. Let us protect you

High School Sucks!

So let us protect you!

Everyone was cheering for Sasuke but i was feeling really bad. I would like to take him and run but it was impossible. I couldn't protect him like that.

"Why am i panicking like that? Nothing is going to happen. It's just a simple game." I thought and took a deep breath.

For a moment Sasuke looked at me and i could tell that he was so serious about that red haired guy.

"Be careful." I murmured but it seemed like he did understood it.

Game has started. Gaara was fast and powerfull at the same time. But Sasuke was much more serious. He was angry because of what happened between them before. It was like unfinished job and he was serious about finishing it.

"Don't do that..." i thought.

Sasuke was making Gaara serious too. Other team mates wasn't important at that moment. They were like playing alone.

Everyone started to cheer and fangirls started to scream

"Good job Sasuke!" Tenten shouted.

We were wining thanks to Sasuke but i was still feeling bad. I took a deep breath. What wa wrong with me?

"I should be happy..." i thought.

I looked at Gaara's face then i understand why i was still feeling bad. He was getting more and more angry. It was dangerous. That guy was insane. He shouldn't mees with him.

Finnaly they decided to gave a break. The game was 2-1 so we were winning. I saw Sasuke sitting up and they were glaring echother with Gaara.

I quickly stood up and started to walk towards to Sasuke. Then Ugliest bitch show up infront of me.

"You can't come any closer." She said with other cheer girls and i was about to kill her.

"Really... Are you the cheer leader?" I said while looking at her funny uniform.

"Yes i am and you are going to stay away from the players. It's forbidden." She said with her annoying "Teenager girl" voice.

"Shut up. I don't have time to play with you." I said. I was serious that she came a little aside then i started to run towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" I called him while running. He suprised.

"S-sakura-chan what's wrong?" Naruto said.

"I know that this is stupid but you have to lose! Let Suna win." I said.

"Are you okay? Did you hit your head? Why would we do something like that?" Kiba said with an angry face.

"You guys stop being childish! It's not a game anymore. This guy is dangerous. Lee is still in hospital. That freak can hurt you and there is so many peoples. Can't you see?" I said.

"God... This is troublesome." Shikamaru said and sighed.

"Look, he did understood the situtation. Just lose. It's not that hard." I said.

"It's easy for you to say because you are a girl. It's complicated for boys and stop being scared. This guy is nothing." Kiba said.

"So you are not listening me because i am a girl? Well i would like to be a boy right now and punch you. Look i am not a boy and i am not in that team so i can't do anything. That's why you have to do it!" I said.

"Then let the boys do their job." Sasuke said without looking at me but Gaara. He was simply being childish. I opened my mouth to say something but then i realized that no one is listening me so i got pissed off.

"Go to hell then." I said with a strong glare and started to walk to my seat without looking my back because i could punch every one of them if i would see them.

He keep playing the best way he can do and everytime he did a move i did look at him with a glare but he did not look at me. He was doing it on purpose. Finally i really did pissed of and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Tenten asked.

"I am tired. I don't really like basketball. See you later." I thought and started to walk away. But suddenly i heard a scream and turned back. Everyone was running.

"Bomb!" someone shouted.

"A bomb?" i thought and looked at Gaara.

"He really is insane..." I thought. I felt someone was pulling me. It was Tenten.

"Let's go." She said while pulling me. I looked at my back and our basketball hotties or bastards were standing there like walking into a fire.

"They are putting up a fight..." I thought.

"I will be here. Take Hinata and go." I said.

"Are you crazy?" Tenten asked.

"They are our friends. Maybe i can't help but with leaving them i will feel much more worse." I said and took a step towards back. She opened her mouth but then stopped.

"Then i am staying too..." She said.

"No. You have to go find Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei. Gai-sense was here but than he saw Kakashi-sense and they started to talk. They can't be so far away." I said.

"But who is the referee?" Tenten said.

"It was Gai-sensei but like i said he started to talk with Kakashi and leave everything to a student... I don't know who is it but i don't thing a student can do anything." I said.

"Then you are coming with me." Tenten said and pulled me.

"Are you kidding. They are just like a child. Someone have to take care of them." I said and smiled.

"W-we will come back as fast as we can..." Hinata sain and pulled Tenten. Then i took a deep breath and started to run towards them.

"Sakura-chan! Stay away." Naruto said. I stopped for a moment. Sasuke was bleeding, Gaara was insane and everyone else was scared. "I should run away but unfortunately... My name is not Karin." I thought and continue coming closer.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted.

"Shut up! You did not listen me so i am not listening to you right now." I said and helped him to get up.

"Gaara! This is enough!" That blonde girl said and tried to hold him but he pushed him hardly that she was scared much more than me.

"We have to go!" Naruto said.

"You are not going anywhere!" Gaara said and punched Naruto.

"Naruto!" I said. He was really strong. It was extra ordinary.

"You!" Gaara hissed and tho worst part is... He was talking about me.

"Sakura go away!" Sasuke said.

"Shut up!" Gaara said and tried to attack Sasuke. Sasuke dodge his attack but his leg was injured that he couldn't stay still.

I took a deep breath. Naruto was lying on the ground. Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru were taking care of other Suna guys and Sasuke was injured.

"That means i have to do something... I have to be fast and strong." I thought and started to run.

I hit Gaara with my shoulder so he let go of Sasuke than i moved back as fast as i can.

"Idiot! Go away!" Sasuke said.

"Shut up! I don't need to be a boy for protecting myself or my friends. So let the girl do her job." I said without looking at him.

Gaara looked at me with a shocked and angry face.

"What are they to you?" He asked calmly. I could tell him the most emotional story at that moment an tell beautiful lies wich made him cry but i was so afraid that i couldn't be smart.

"They are my friends!" I said and tried to look like i am not afraid. He suddenly catch my neck and i couldn't breathe.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said and started to run towards me. But i stopped him.

Somehow i felt that we was looking for answers thats why he was trying to talk with me.

"You are weak! What makes you think that you can protect them." He said and barely let me breathe but he was still holding my neck.

"I do not believe that i can protect them. I am not strong. But no matter how much weak i am or useless i am, i can't leave them. I can watch them suffer." I said. I was trying to reach him .

"This is stupid! Everything leads yo to danger should die. You do care about them thats your weakness." He said.

"Weakness?" i said.

"I will let you go. But if you are willing to stay for your 'friends' i will make you suffer too." He said with a sadistic face. I stoped and tried to focus for a moment.

"You asked for it." Gaara said and started to run to me. Naruto and Sasuke tried to protect me but he was fast. But no matter how strong he is, i was able to dodge it.

"What is that?" He thought and i he moved again. But i dodge it again than Sasuke throw the ball at Gaara and Naruto took me.

"I am a simple gir. You are much more stronger me. But i was able to dodge your attackts you know why? I know my friends are staying behind me and caring for me. This is not weakness. Thats why i can do everything for them without think." I said.

"Shut up!" He said and tried to attack me but Naruto punched him.

"You idiot can't you understand? You can never beat us! Loneliness and stuff like 'I only love myself' is your real weakness. Trust peoples. Just one of them did hurt you, doesn't mean every one of them is going to hurt you. Friends are important. They are all i ahve got and do you know how much did i work to gain their friendship? No matter whoe are you or what are you doing they will always protect you. That's why everyone needs friends!" Naruto said with an angry face.

Gaara seemed really suprised and i could feel that he was starting to calm down a little. Then my mouth opened without my permission.

"So... Why don't you let us protect you?" I said without realizing it. But then i was glad because Sasuke and Naruto both smiled.

"That's enough." We heard a really scary voice.

"Granny Tsunade!" Naruto said. Tsunada-sama, Gai-sensei ve Kakashi-sensei was standing righ infront of us.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't let those brats alone." Gai-sensei said.

"No i am the one who is feeling bad. Really." A sensei from Suna high said.

"Well whatever. Let's talk about this later. Since its still saturday." Tsunade-sama said.

"Is she serious? I thought. Then someone touched my shoulder.

"Take me to the nurse's office." Sasuke said and i blushed.

"What? I will take you!" Naruto said. He was pissed off.

"Shut up Dobe! Let's go." Sasuke said and pulled me. It was like he is taking me to the nurse's office.

When we got there i realized that Sasuke was more scary than Gaara. He was really angry because i didn't listen him and do stupid things. He looked at me with an ultimate glare but he was still hot.

"What were you thinking?" He said.

"Actually i didn't do anything stupid." I said but then i regret it because i pissed him off.

"I was injured. I wouldn't be able to protect you." he said.

"You don't have to be that serious since like i said, i was able to protect myself and we were not alone. And i did told you to lose. If you did lose than he wouldn't care about that much but you made him serious. So you didn't do what i said and i didn't what you said but we are still alive and..." i stopped because he was looking at me with a sadistic smile.

"We made a great memory and i should go!" i said and while trying to run he catched my hood.

"Mother! Help me!" I said while still trying to escape. It was so funny.

"No use. I am going to kill you brat." He said and smiled.


	11. I promised to someone else

High School Sucks!

I can't because i promised to someone else.

"I hate that athmosphere so much!" i said while trying to eat my awfull hamburger. Everyone was excited and everyone was talking so loudly.

"What did you mean?" Tenten asked.

"Everone is so excited about that ball. This is annoying." I said.

"Look Hinata! Like i said she is talking like Sasuke! This is true love!" Tenten said and Hinata chuckled.

"C'mon! I am in a misery and you don't even care!" I said

"Are you crazy or something. I am looking forward to that ball too! It is going to be amazing!" Tenten said.

"It's easy for you to say. You are going to be lovey dovey with Lee." I said.

"Actually i bet that he is going to wear a funny thing and everyone is going to look at us." Tenten said and tried to cheer me up.

"But it's reagular Lee. If you would care about that you wouldn't have feelings for him. So this is not important for you." I said.

"Yeah you are right but that does not mean that we are going to leave you alone." Tenten said. I stopped for a moment.

"It's not like that... They will play a romantic song and i am going to only one who is standing there and watch." I said.

"S-Sakura-chan... You know m-miracles can happen." Hinata said and smiled.

"What miracle?" I asked with a confused face. Then Tenten grab my arm and give me a serious look.

"C'mon Sakura. Stop lying to yourself. You want to go there with Sasuke but you think that its impossible. That's why you are so down right now. But this is not impossible." Tenten said. I stopped and think for a while.

"Well you know... I have a basketball lesson." I smiled and sat up.

"So Sakura? What are you going to do? You have to buy a dress. Even thought you are bad at choosing the right dress and you are actually bad at making up... Whatever. Only few hours. You can stand that. Then call your weird mother and go home... Yeah this is the best option." I thought while walking to the gym. I was feeling really down that i was walking really slowly. Then i someone standing in shadows. I stopped and suddenly looked at him. It was Gaara. I was planing on keep walking and saying nothing but i was the one who opened the friendship talk back then so i smiled.

"Hi! How are you doing?" I said. I was trying to be cheerful but i was just so nervous.

"Good to see you..."He said and gave a soft smile. Then i just shocked.

"S-so bright!" I thought while still having a shock. He was so scary back then but that smile changed him a lot.

"I think i just saw an angel!" I thought and suddenly i wanted to addopt him, gave him sugar and other cute things.

"Y-yeah. Long time no see... Uhm i guess we are in different classes. I mean that's why we can't see each other you know." I said and tried to smile but i was still in shock.

"You are a first year right?" He said calmly.

"How did that sadistic guy became a gente little cute angel?" I thought.

"Yes i am." I started to feel more friendly.

"What about you?" I said and smiled.

"Senior." He said. I tripped.

"Wha-What?" I asked suddenly.

"Yes...?" He said with a curious face.

"Uhm well you know you look like in my age. You are tall but... You know you have baby face." I said.

"Baby face?" He asked.

"Well uhm you know... You seem young. I didn't think in that way when i first saw you but uhm... Well you know... Ah... Smile! I mean when you smile you look like a child. Ah! Not in a bad way... Not like a brat. Cute! Very cute child. Really cute you know..." I said

and tried to smile.

"I am not good at talking aren't i?" I said with a calm smile. He chuckled.

"I came here to thank you." He said.

"For what?" I said.

"Back then you made me realize important things and you are friednly even thought i did hurt you." He said. His face became serious.

"Ah! I already forgot it! Don't worry about it. And you really are a good person. Actually i don't hava so many friends and i need some. So being friend with you is my pleasure." I said and smiled. He stopped for a moment. Then he looked at my neck.

"Did i hurt you back then?" Gaara asked. My neck was kind of purple so i tried to hide it with my hands.

"No! I am absolutely fine!" I said and gived him a big smile. He grab my hand and pulled. I suprised. He lookes at my neck and i saw saddness in his eyes. It's like he did hurt me without his own will.

"You are worrying a lot! This is nothing! You know what? I have so many scars. Even i am so bad to myself so this is nothing." I said and tried cheer him.

"I have to go. Do you planing on going to school ball this weekend?" I said.

"Yeah i suppose so." He replied.

"I will be there to se see you later ok?" I said and smiled.

"Yeah..." He said and walked away. I took a deep breath. I was so excited now. I opened the door slowly.

"Calm down Sakura and do not think about the school ball." I thought. But i was really supries when i opened the door.

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji were stiing, playing with the ball and talking.

"Uhm... Hi?" I said. Sasuke sighed.

"We are not going to practise today. " Sasuke said.

"What?" I asked with a curious face.

"Because my leg is still hurting. I texted it to you. Didn't you get my message?" Sasuke asked.

"Ah sorry. I do not bring my cell phone with me every day." I said.

"Huh? Are you kidding?" Kiba asked with an annoying voice and he looked at me like i was so weird. Like always it pissed me off.

"So what? I have no intentions on texting always with my friends like you stupid teenagers." I said.

"Stupid teenagers? We are the one who is stupid teenagers? Let me tell you something. You are the one who is teenager girl. We are adults! Look at those acnes on your face!" Kiba said. Then it pissde me off again and i was about throw that ball to his face but than i sighed and smirked.

"Well i did not expect you to understand this. Since you are tall but your brain is short. Let me tell you one thing. I can be a 15 year old girl but unlike you i know how to read, how to speak and more importantly i know how to think. You should learn them too. I do not live for my phone or being a useless girl like Karin. Unlike you i am much more stronger and i can survive; yes i said survive because i know that you can spend a one single hour without your phone. And about acnes... Look at those acnes on your face... It' sounds really funny when you are the one who is saying that. Because my acnes are much more better than your stupid tatoos." I said and Naruto started to laugh so hard.

"You little!" Kiba said and started to walk towards me and i started to run while laughing so hard. Then i suddenly stopped and he bumped to me.

"Ouch that hurted!" He said while touching his nose.

"Wait a minute. Sasuke! You said that we are not going to practise today right?" I asked with a confused face.

"Yes." He said.

"Really? Is it really true?" I asked with a really big and bright smile.

"Yes it is." He said with a confused face.

"Then why am i spendin my precious time with you?" I said to Kiba and he tried to cath me but i go aside.

"Then see you later!" I said with a bright smile and started to walk towards door.

"She is really weird." Kiba murmured. I ignored him and opened to door but then someone shut the door. It was Naruto and he was standing in front of me.

"Naruto... Can i go?" I asked. He was trying to look cool but he was funny.

"I was wondering that... Would you like to go to the school ball with me?" He asked.

"Naruto? Are you crazy?" Kiba shouted.

"Shut up poodle!" Naruto shouted too. I took a deep breath.

"Listen Naruto. It's not like i don't want to go with you but you know you have fangirls and one of Karin's friends is your biggest fan. So going there with you would give both of us hard times." I said and tried to smile.

"Yeah you are right. But the real thing is... I want to know that would you with me if Karin and other fangirls wouldn't exist?" He asked with a serious face. I stoped and strated to think.

"What should i say? He is damn serious!" I thought.

"W-well, uhm..." i murmered and looket at Sasuke.

"Since no one is asking..." I was going to say "Yes" but Sasuke cutted.

"She wouldn't." He said. I suprised and my heart started to beat fast.

"Why did you said that teme?" Naruto shouted.

"Because you are stupid." Sasuke said. While Naruto was talking Sasuke looked at me then looked at the door. He was trying to say "You can escape now brat." i blushed and smiled to him. He smiled back and i started run as fast as i can. Naruto was so busy with shouting at Sasuke that he didn't realized i was gone. He was really funny.

I was happy and i was thinking that he didn't said that just to change subject. He actually meaned... Well... Whathever!

"Oh god what should i wear? Someone help me!"


	12. Can waste it for you

Sasusaku High School Sucks!

"What's wrong with you?" My mom asked.

"I don't really know... I just..." I said and pull my dress.

"You look great honey. Your dress is really beautiful." My mother said and smiled. I stopped for a moment and looked at the miror.

"The dress is fine, i guess. This is so fashionable. Maybe a little bit too much..." I said.

"Why did you say that? This dress is really normal. Everyone wore dresses like them don't you think?" My mother said.

"Yes. Everyone wears them... And everyone wears make up like i wore right now. But it does not suit me... Because i am not everyone." I said while looking at the mirror.

"What is that dramatic athmosphere? You are famous of not caring about your clothes." My mother said and chuckled. I gaved her a "don't laugh" glare.

"But this time is different! For this once... I wan't to be myself. I wan't something i am comfortable with. And this Karin-like thing does not suits me at all." I said.

"What- like?" My mother asked with a confused face.

"Whatever. I am not going to go. I will told Tenten and Hinata that i am sick. Actually my head aches a little." I said and sat on my bed.

"Don't be stupid! Your friends are going! You should go too!" Mom said

.

"Like this? No." I said. She looked at me with an angry face. Then she suddenly smiled.

"Wait a little." Mom said and left the room. I sighed and looke at the mirror again.

"Make up supposed to make womans beautiful. But why this thing does not work on me? I look like a gypsy." I thought and throw my pillow to the mirror.

"I need someone to talk." I thought and picked my phone.

"Should i call Tenten or Hinata? Maybe Ino... No way!" I thought. Then i saw Sasuke's name and my heart bumped.

"No! This is stupid." I thought and put my phone away. But someone inside was pushing me to call him.

"Don't be stupid Sakura! You just can't call him and say that you didn't like your dress. Ha-ha actually this is so funny... If i would do that i would die!" I thought and laughed. But somehow i still wanted to do something about it.

"Since you are the one who is making me nervous about the ball like that..." I though and picked my phone again. Worte "Hi." and send it to him.

"Shit! What did i just have done!" I said and throw my phone again.

"What if he is not going to reply because he does not saw my message! Then he is going to saw it tomorrow or after tha ball and its just... Stupid! What if he does not want to talk at all! What if he ignores! I will feel complately bad! God! I am not going to that stupid school ball and i am not going to school anymore! I will change my name and move to another town!" I thought while hitting my head with my pillow. Then my phone rang.

I jumped to my phone and fall from my bed.

"Ouch... When did i became that much clumsy?" I thought and grab my phone. It was a message! From Sasuke!

"Hi." That what he said. I smiled widely. Then my smile faded away.

"What should i write?" I thought. I read so many things than erase them.

"Are you planing on going to school ball?" I asked.

Somehow i wished him to not to go. Maybe it's because if he goes to the ball and i am not i would have feel like a coward. Then my phone rang again.

"Yes." He said.

"Damn... He is going... What should i say? If he goes that means he is going with someone... God... I just realized that i am not sure he has a girl friend or not. Ino told me that he don't have one but he is really attractive. Maybe he is going to the ball with Karin." I thought

"Calm down Sakura. Just write something wich will suite you." I thought.

"Fan girl alarm! I heard that Karin is going too. Be careful because i am not going to be there to save you :D" I said.

"No need for you to save me. What did you mean by i am not going to be there?" He replied.

My hart beated.

"I am not going to the ball Is that so hard to reconize?" I said and lie down on the ground.

"Be there brat. Or i will make you pay for that." He said and i faint.

"Whaaa!" I screamed.

"Honey! I found my old about this one?" My mother said. I was about to say that i am not going to wear her funny dresses then i saw the dress and my mouth opened widely.

It was a blue-white dress. It was just like a goddes dress in greek mythology.

"M-mom! Where did you find that dress?" I asked while my mouth is still wide open.

"It's my dress. I wore it when i was in high school." She said.

"I-impossible!" I said.

"Whatever. If you want to go you have to be hurry." My mother said and smiled. I picked up my phone.

"I'll be there." i wrote then send it and started to change my dress.

At the end i tied up my hair, my mother gave me some rose shaped blue hair clips and then i washed my make up. My mother make me wear some make up again but this one was more natural.

"This is Sakura." I thought while looking at the mirror.

When i arrived at school i was so nervous. Everyone was there and they were dancing and talking. That was a big crowd. When my mother got in to the car again and drive away, i was like "Take me with you!" Then i took a deep breath. Then started to walk in to the school.

"All i have to do is find Hinata and Tenten..." I thought while looking around. Then someone touched my shoulder.

"Whaa!" I said and took a few steps to the back. Then i realized that it was Gaara.

"G-gaara! You scared me you know... How are you doing?" I asked.

"Sorry for scaring you." He said with a sad face

"Ah no problem! Getting suprised like this really good you know!" I said and tried to smile to cheer him up.

"God he is too emotional." I thought.

"You look beautiful." He said and smiled. Taking a compliment from him while seeing his angelic smile was too much.

"A... Um... T-thanks! You look great! You know tie suits you! Yeah ties... Did you ever wonder why humans wear ties? I mean... Pft... It's not that important... But it suits you!" I tried to talk and shuted my mout with my hands and noded.

"You are making nonsense." He said and smiled again.

"I know..." I said then looked at him. Then we both laughed. Then someone jumped into me and i was about to fall.

"Hi Sakura!" Tenten said.

"Are you trying to kill me? You are heavy!" I said to Tenten.

"No i am not!" She said. Her dress was soft pink and long.

"Waoow you look pretty!" I said while looking at her dress.

"Look at yourself. You look like... Uhm what was that gos's name?" Tenten said.

"What god?" I asked.

"That beautiful God. Goddes of the love or beautiy i am not sure." She said with a thoughtfull face.

"Do you mean Aphrodite?" I said.

"Yes!" She said and smiled.

"Well i am sure that her hair is not pink." I said and we both chuckled.

"Do you mind if i take her for a while?" Tenten said to Gaara. I looked at her with a confused face.

"Yeah." Gaara said and she started to pull me away.

"Hey what's you problem?" I said.

"You can't go out with him! I am not going to allow that!" Tenten said.

"What are you talking about? We are not going out! No way!" I said.

"Then why did you came to the ball with him?" Tenten said.

"I didn't came with him we just met! What's with that atitue?" I said and chuckled.

"Fine! Because that guy is weird and i won't let you gave up on Sasuke! You are so close to make him fall for you!" Seh said then smiled.

"What? T-that's funny." I said while blushing like hell. Then she suddenly stopped me and turned my head with her hand.

"Look at this!" She said. I looked at around. There was just a crowd.

"Look at what?" I asked.

"Ah sorry this way. Now look at this!" She said and i saw Sasuke. He was always so elegant but this time he was just... So awesome that i started to hear my heart beats. His hair was perfect like always. His tie was loose and his few buttons were open so i could see his beautiful neck complately.

"I want to rape him." Tenten said.

"Me too..." I said then we chuckled. He was as cool sa always. Standing there with his hands on his pocket. Ignoring those sluts wich is trying to talk with him. When Ino showed him to me he was like that too. At that moment i thought that he is trying to be cool and arogant. But then i discovered his fun side and i learned that he show that beautiful side of him only few persons like me and Naruto.

He looked at me and i felt like someone hitted me. While i was trying to stand still he gave a little smile to and someone hitted me again. Before i bring my self to smile him back Tenten pulled me.

"Look Hinata is there." She said while draging me along. Hinata was in a white dress. She was just like an angel.

"Hinata you look awesome!" I said while holding her hands.

"R-really? Do you think so?" Hinata said

"Of course i do!" I said and Tenten smiled.

Everything went good at first. We started to talk, dance together and we have fun a lot. Then the romantic songs has started.

"Oh god... Please don't do this to me." I thought. Then Lee started to came close to us. His clothes were really bad.

"Why does Lee and Gai-sensei love thight clothes so much?" I thought. Then he tried to talk but he couldn't. At the end Tenten asked for the dance and they started. It was really funny actually. Lee is really great when it comes to sports but at dancing, he was the worst. Tenten didn't care about it at all. If she would care those things, she wouldn't like him at the first place.

Before i realize Hinata was gone too.

"At least Kiba is gentle while he is with Hinata." I thought and sat on a chair. I took a deep breath and started to play with the flower on the table.

"Forever alone." I said and chuckled.

"Uhm... Sakura-chan?" I heard Naruto's voice.

"Hi Naruto." I said and smiled.

"Wanna dance?" He asked friendly.

"Why not?" I said and stood up. He held my hand and we started to walk to the dance floor. Wee took waltz position then he stepped on my food.

"Naruto we are not dancing yet. Don't you think it's early." I said and laughed.

"Sorry, sorry. I am not good at those things." He said.

"Me too. I actually didn't want to came here at the first place." I said.

"Why? Don't you think being eith everyone is great?" He said.

"I am not social like you. I am anti-social." I said and smiled.

"Don't say that. You are a good friend." He said and smiled.

"Thanks." I said and smiled widely without noticing. Naruto was always cheerful and he could make everyone smile. That was his personalty and thats why he was so important to me. As a brother.

"If you didn't wanted to come, why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"Uhm.. A certain person forced me to. " I said then my eyes found Sasuke. He was looking at me too. He smiled and started to walk to the door.

"Naruto. I am not feeling well. I will go outside. I guess i need some fresh air." I said.

"I will come with you!" He said.

"No need thank you. You can dance with someone else. Look, that girl is a fan of yours." I said and pushed him to one of his fans. And i started to run to the door.

When i go outside Sasuke wasn't there.

"I guess i get it wrong." I thought and i was about to go back then someone grab my hand and pulled me to the corner.

"Sasuke!" I said.

"Shh." He said while looking at the garden. Some girls were outside and they looked like they are looking for Sasuke.

"You gaved me an hart attack you know? I was about to punch your face. Don't do it again! It's dangerous." I wishpered.

"You are not dangerous enough for me brat. So don't worry." He said and smirked and my heart started to beat so fast. I took a deep breath.

"So are you having fun?" I said and lean against to wall.

"No." He said and i smiled.

"Then why did you made me come." I asked.

"I need someone who will protect me from the fangirls." Sasuke said and smiled. Then i chuckled and one of the girls looked at this way.

"Let's go somewhere else." He said and we started to run. We go to the backyard.

"They are still playing romantic musics." I said and made i face like "eww" We could hear the music.

"It's a good somg actually but... It's still made me feel bad." I said.

"Why is that?" He asked. And i took a deep breath.

"You know i am a tomboy and boys actually don't like my type. So since the elementary school in the ball when they play romantic musics i am the only one who is not dancing with a boy." I said. He laughed.

"Hey! That's not funny." I said and smiled.

"Dancing is a waste of time. But i think for this once, i can waste my time for you." He said and pulled me near. For a while i thought that was a dream but then i realized this is real.

"Whaa wait." I said while he is pulling me to other side. I was about to say that i am not a good dancer but before i open my mouth he made me turn and dance very well.

"Y-you are really good at dancing." I said while my mouth was wide open.

"My family forced me to learn when i was little." He said and then i smirked.

"Really? Can you dance like the prince on the swan Lake?" I said then he made me turn so suddenly that i felt dizzy.

"No only waltz." He said and looked at me with a smirk wich is saying "Revenge, sweet revenge."

Standing still was so hard when he was touching me. And he was so near too but it was really beautiful.

"Sasuke-kuuun? Are you there?" We heard a girl voice then we looked at each other.

"See you tomorrow then." I said.

"Later primadonna."he said and smirked. I looked at him with a glare then put my tongue out. He rolled his eyes.

"You should run away you know." He said and lean against to the wall while his hands on his pocket.

"God... I want to rape him." I thought the shake my head.

"Put yourself together." I thought and made hmph to him and run away.

While i was going inside i heard Tenten's voice.

"Sakura where were you? " She asked.

"Ah.. Uhm i was just taking fresh air." I said with a blush on my face.

"God! Something did happen with Sasuke right! You are hiding it from me! Tell me right now!" She said with a happy face.

"Nothing really." I said and started to walk to the in.


	13. This is not good

SasuSaku High School Sucks!

What the hell are you trying to do?

After that ball night, which i wrote it over and over to my diary, Sasuke and i suddenly became closer. Of course i felt akward for a few days but then i get used to it and my heart started to beat normaly.

-Are you planing on going home? Sasuke asked while preparing his bag.

-Well.. No. I said while playing with the ball.

-Who are you and what did you do the real Sakura? He said and smirked.

-C'mon sensei this joke is too old. Like you. I said and he messed up my hair.

I brushed my hair with my hands and hoped it to be look good because no mater how much often i saw him and get a little bit used to heart attacks, looking bad infront of him would just kill me.

-It's just my friends won't come to the school tomorrow. So i will be alone and i hate it. I said with a sad face.

Tenten was sick and Hinata wasn't going to go to school because she has some family problems.

Next day i act like i am sick but since my mom is my mom and i am her daughter, she understood that i am not sick for real. She laughed for hours and it was really i decided to hurry up and go to the school.

I always loved walking. Walking is a good thing. It calms you down and makes you lose weight but trust me, going to school with your own legs hurts your feelings so much. I get really depressed when i saw my school in the corner.

"you know Sakura... You can just walk away and lie." I thought. "Little lies does not hurt anyone! It's just for one day. Everything will be okay tomorrow because Tenten promised to come." I thought and started to walk away. Then i turn back and started to walk towards the school.

"Why i am so stupid and innocent?" I thought and curse myself while walking then someone put a hat on me.

"Sasuke?" I said while trying to understand what is on my head.

"You are gonna need this. Let's go." He said and pulled me.

"Wait! Where are we going?" I asked while trying to run as fast as him.

Then we catched a bus and went in.

"What are we doing? School is about to start?" I asked.

"Don't tell me that you never ditched school before." He said. He was right.

"No comment... Well but..." I said i was still in a panic.

"You said that you don't wanna go to school didn't you?" He said and smirked. Then somehow i started to feel happy. I was saved from a disgusting school day.

"Thinking about it... This is awesome! But are you sure that this is okay?" I said with a big smile.

"Stop being a brat." He said and messed up my hair. I chuckled. This could be amazing. Spending the whole day with Sasuke... I started to get nervous.

"Calm down Sakura... It's not like it's a date or something like that." I thought and tried to calm myself down.

"By the way where are we going?" I asked.

"Where would you like to go?" He asked.

"Well... I am not sure. I don't want to bore you since you know... You are older." I said.

"What?" He asked with a confused face.

"You know. Boys in your age would like to go... a night club?" I said. He laughed.

"Night club? In morning? Which planet are you from?" He said and smirked.

"That's what i am trying to say! I am from a complately different planet! I don't know anything about night clubs or drinking or smoking or other 'adult' things! And i prefer not to!" I said. I didn't really want to bore him. Since he was a complately adult. Thinking that someone like Karin would suit him more drove me crazy.

He laughed again.

"Just tell me where do you want to go." He said. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth but then i shut it.

"What?" He said.

"It's kinda childish..." I said.

"Look if i thought that going somewhere with you would be boring i wouldn't do it." He said.

"Okay. You asked for it. I want to go to the Zoo!" I said.

"Zoo?" He said.

"Yeah! I want to see the Lions, tigers, giraffes, Wolves and..."

"Okay, so you want to see everything." He said and smirked.

"Absolutely!" I said with a big smile. "And we are really close." I said and looked out from the window.

It was really fun. Even thought it was morning there was still many peoples.

"Where do you want to go first?" He asked.

"Everything is fine for me! What about you? Wanna see your kinds? I mean the bears." I said and smirked.

"What about your brothers?" He said and pointed penguins.

"Hey i am not that short!" I said.

"You think?" He said and lean to me. I felt dizzy for a moment because he was close to me then my hero i mean my mafia punched me and i put my togoue out and he chased me for a while. In the end he catched me and messed my hair again. Oh god why does it have to be my hair?

Every animal was amazing. I runed all the time! One to other, i was dying to see them. And he was watching me like watching a little child and somehow he was happy.

"Can you stop runing for a while please?" He said and stopped.

"Okay but just lets see eagles before! Then i will stop i promise!" i said with puppy eyes.

"Fine." He said and we climbed the mountain. Eagles was on top of the mountain.

When we arrived i saw their big cage.

"Hey! Where are they?" I asked. Then one of them fly and land in a tree. It's big wings was amazing. It's black feathers and eyes. Everything looked so strong and dangerous. It was beautiful!

"Hey Sasuke. I said that Bears are your kind but i think eagles suits you more." I said while still looking at them then realized what did i just said and shut my mouth.

"You think?" He said and smiled.

"Y-yeah... Okay. Let's go somewhere else." I said.

We walked around then sat on the grasses. We didn't talk for a while. Then slince started to bug me.

"Sasuke?" I said without looking at him. He didn't reply. Then i turn and looked at him. He was lying on the grass.

"Is he sleeping?" I thought. He looked so innocent and cute. His hairs was in front of his eyes. I lightly touched his hair and pushed it aside. Then he opened his eyes. I get back but he lightly catched my arm and pulled me down. Now he was on the top of me and he was so close to me. He leaned a little bit more like he was about to kiss me. But he didn't.

"This is not good..." He sait and i saw darkness in his eyes.

I panicked so i pulled my arm and pushed him. Then quickly get up.

"Sorry i have to go." I said with a confused face and started to run away.

I slow down when i get far enough.

"What was that?" I thought. It was kind of great. He was so closee to me and i even felt his breath but there was something different.

"This is not good... What did he meant by that?" I thought over and over again.


	14. that photo

High School Sucks!

That photo...

"You are not taking basketball lessons anymore?" Tenten said with a suprised face. Of course we were eating our lunch and it was the first time i was able to finish my lunch.

"Yup! That's right!" I said, smiled then take a big bite of my hamburger and ate it like a hungry bear. I hoped that it would make them realize that i don't want to talk about this subject and eat my lunch but i guess it didn't.

"B-but why?" Hinata asked.

"It's just like that. We are not even talking anymore. So we never talked about the lessons or anything. It's not like i am dying for basketball and i think same goes for him about teaching." I said with a sigh.

"But why? What happened between you guys?" Tenten asked.

"Nothing happened." I said. It wasn't a lie i guess.

"Then why are you too even not talking?" She asked. I took a deep breath.

"Look it wasn't like we were friends or something like that. It's just i needed lessons and he needed to teach someone for that stupid project. My exam is tomorrow. I had enough. It's not like i am going to be a basketball player. Things i learned so far is enough to pass the exam." I said.

"Are you saying that everything is over?" Tenten said with a shocked face.

"E-even if the lessons are over don't you think y-you should go and say him that you are thankful?" Hinata said.

"Why? I didn't asked for his help in the first place. He forced me." I said then i stopped for a minute. And i blushed a little. He really did blackmail. He kissed me and take a photo. And said if i wasn't gonna be his student he would show that to everyone.

"I wonder if he deleted that photo... There is no way that he would keep it." I thought.

"Anyway, he didn't do it with his own will. It was because of the project. So there is no reason to go and thank him. " I said.

"Why not even be friends?" Tenten said.

"With girls like Karin around? Are you crazy? I don't need such problems." I said and sighed again. I was trying to hold myself back but it was really hard.

"You are telling those to wrong person." I thought to myself. It wasn't like i was the one who was taking the distance.

"That stupid Uchiha..." I murmered. He just said "This is not good." And started to act so cold. He didn't talked me after that. He didn't even look at my face. Sometimes he looks at me but all i saw is a glare which is saying "stay away from me." At those times i glare too as a reply like "You stay away from me!"

"I hate my self!" I thought. "How could i be so stupid to fell in love with him? Or want to get close to him? I am so stupid." I thought. Then i found myself crushing my hamburger.

"No it's not why i do hate myself. It's because i am still in love with that jerk!" I thought and suddenly stood up.

"Sorry girls. I have to go." I said and started to run as fast as i can because tears were just falling and letting them see it would be so embarrassing.

I was looking for the girls rest room but it was hard since i was crying and because i didn't wanted anyone to see it, i was runing while looking to the ground. And in the end i bumped into someone. I fell and it hurt a bit but at the moment i forgot about my teary eyes and just looked up to see the person i had just bumped and wanted to apologize but then i stopped. It was Sasuke standing right in front of me.

"Oh shit!" I thought and ripped my tears quickly but from his suprised looking face i could tell that he already saw them. "What the hell is it? A shojou manga?" I thought. I stood up as fast as i can. It was hurting a bit but i didn't want to show it.

"Are you okay?" He asked. But it wasn't like he was caring or something. He was just asking like i am i stranger. You know when you bump into someone, you must ask if he/she is okay. Even thought you don't really care. Who would care? I wouldn't. Since i am not a good person.

I was thinking those things then my mafia shouted at me. "Stop the nonesense and do something!" Really, i love that mafia of mine.

"Im fine, what about you?" I asked.

"Fine." He answered and started to walk away.

He had just pass me and started to walk away. I was already angry and it made me more angry that i felt like i had to do something. If i wouldn't, i may end up eating punches from my dear black mafia guy. Really, I was that angry for real. I could even feel that my hairs were standing straight and my eyes started to turn blood red. He was gonna pay. He had to pay for that!

"Too bad then." I said with a loud voice so he stopped. Both of us didn't turn we just stand.

"I will make sure that next time you will get a serious damage." I said and my voice sounded like a yandere or an evil villain. Then kicked the nearest classroom's door and got in. It wasn't like i had some business in that classroom. It was because i wanted to get out of the scene. But i sat on a desk and wanted to hit myself. No, it wasn't because i said bad things to him. I wanted to even more hurtful things. The reason i wanted to hit myself because when i saying my last words i looked at him and he looked at me. The worst part was, i was still crying.

When i make sure that my tears were stopped, i get out of the classroom. I started to walk slowly. I didn't knew were to go. The lunch break was about to over so meeting with the girls would be meaningless. But i didn't wanted to go to the classroom either.

"Should i ditch the class?" I thought. "Maybe i should ditch the school?" I laughed. Those things for impossible for me. But i just couldn't stand a lesson at the moment. So i just kept walking around randomly. Till i saw Hinata.

"Should i go?" I thought. I wanted to talk with her but she was gonna ask where did i go for sure. I didn't really wanted to explain anything. So i decided to not go near her but then i realized that she was talking with someone.

I took few steps to get closer. Then i had stopped. She was talking with Ino.

"What the hell?" I thought. Of course me and Ino weren't enemies. But still we were not talking to each other. I would never consider this to Hinata's betrayal but Hinata would think that way and never talk with Ino. But she was doing.

"I wonder what are they talking about. Hinata would never say bad things about me... Stop thinking in that way. It's not like world is wandering around you. I bet that they have their own business and it's not my concern." I thought and i was about to walk away but Ino saw me. Then Hinata looked at me with a sad and worried face too. Like i busted them or something but Ino was glaring at me.

She started to walk to me. I put my glare on my face too. She had looked like she was gonna put up a fight. I was already angry and if she was willing to go further i would love to punch her. But then we heard the bell ringing so peoples started to come and it was impossible to talk or hear someone. So when i make sure she stopped getting closer to me i turned my back and started to walk.

I am an air headed day dreamer. So listening to the lessons is hard for me. Thanks to Sasuke now it was impossible for me. Then Hinata and Ino get in my mind and my mind was about to blow up. I could feel that my eyes were turning red and green like giving error. I was wondering what would happen if the bell haven't ring. What would she do? And what did they talked about. I was sure Hinata would never gossip about me. She would never gossip. But why did she looked at me with such worried eyes? Why did Ino gave me a glare?

Finally the class was over and i was about to die. So i rest my head on the desk and hoped that i could rest for a while.

"Hey forehead girl!" I had hear someone's voice. It was Ino for sure. So i suddenly raise me head and looked at her.

"Look Ino i am not in the mood." I said with a serious face.

"Oh shut up!" She said then pulled a chair and sat opposite of me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I am here to tell you how stupid you are! How can you do that?" She said.

"Do what?" I asked with an annoyed face.

"Get really close to be Sasuke's girlfriend that gave up!" She said .

"What?" I said with a shocked face. It was the last thing i expected.

"Don't 'what' me! Are you that much stupid? Stop being a coward and settle things with him!" She said.

"Wait for a minute? What are you talking about? You were the one who got angry to me because i get closer to Sasuke! And what did you mean by getting close to be his girlfriend?" I said.

"Oh c'mon! That was ages ago! Sasuke is not my type anymore. But you two really suit each other. You are both stupid." She said and laughed.

"Shut up will you!" I said but i couldn't help smiling. Because i could felt that Ino wasn't angry anymore and i just realized how much i missed her.

"And don't play the innocent! I had stalked you guys a lot." She said and smirked.

"What?" I said.

"Of course Shikamaru being friends with Sasuke helped me a lot!" She said and laughed.

"Whatever. Did Hinata told you that my business with Sasuke is over?" I asked.

"Yeah but it's not like that. The idea wasn't gossip about you. She told me that because since you are no longer with Sasuke she thought we can be like we used to be." She said.

I smiled. So that was how it was. As expected from Hinata. She is an angel.

"Now tell me everything! I don't believe that you just stopped talking with him. You do care a lot about the peoples you love. You would never do that. So tell me the truth." She said. Then i remember how much close me and Ino were and she is the only one who can really understand me. So for the first time i decided to tell everything to someone. After everything i was feeling a lot better. My headache was gone and so my anger. I was so happy that i get back my close friend and have someone to tell everything.

At the end of the school i was dying to go home and rest but thanks to rainy weather i was stuck till my mother came. I was watching the outside from the school door. So many peoples had already left there was only few peoples wandering around in the school garden.

"Oh mom! Please be hurry. I don't want to left in that school alone." I thought. It would be really scary. Then i saw Sasuke standing in the garden. Under to rain without and umbrella. He was already soaking wet.

"Not again! My life is really a shoujo manga." I thought and hide behind the door. Then started to watch him secretly. He was holding his phone and looking at something.

"What is he doing? It's not the time to text. Is he crazy?" I thought to myself. After a while he just threw his phone and walked away. My eyes were widely opened. "He must be crazy." I thought. His phone was very expensive. But it was still working. I could tell it from the light. What was he looking at. What in the world can make him that much angry? When i make sure that he is gone i go to the outside and took the phone.

"Oh my god..." I thought while looking at the phone. It was that photo. Which i looked really funny and he looked really cool while kissing me. My heart started to beat so fast that i forgot it was raining and i got wet. I quickly go back in and looked at my wet clothes.

"My mom will kill me."


	15. We can do something about that

High School Sucks!

"I shouldn't have took this phone. He threw it away. So he don't really need that phone." I thought to myself. But i just couldn't bring myself to throw it away. It wasn't because it was expensive. I just wanted to talk to him. Wanted to see him. Made him realize that i saw the photo more then everything, i wanted to be friends with him like we used to be.

"Sakura!" I heard Ino's voice in the hall.

"I was looking for you everywhere." I said. Somehow she looked sad or disappointed.

"He didn't came to school today." Ino said. I could tell that from her face but i was still hoping.

"Geez! What the hell is he doing! It's been three days since he is not coming to the school!" I said while turning my face.

"I don't think he is skipping the school. I bet he has his own reasons." She said.

"What are you talking about? The final exams had already started. We had 4 exams till now. What is he going to do with them?" I shouted. I nodded and both of ud didn't say anything for a while.

"Is it because of me Ino? I was so rude to him..." my voice was weak. I couldn't help but bleaming myself.

"What the? What's wrong with you woman? I bet he didn't even listen you. If he would care such stupid things he wouldn't be Sasuke. He would be a butterfly guy like Choji." She said.

"Butterfly?" I asked with a curious face.

"You don't know his nickname? Well it's not like you guys are friends but he is kind of famous for his nickname. You know they bully him for it." She said.

"Isn't he that fat guy with strange tattoos on his face?" I asked.

"Yep." She said.

"Okay... Peoples usually bully fat peoples but why are they calling him butterfly anyways?" I asked.

"It's because he is so kind and emotional. He is just like a little baby that me and Shikamaru always had to watch over him." She said and sighed. I started to laugh really hard. The she suddenly raised her head.

"Whatever! Well, like i am trying to say... Hey are you listening me?" She said and got angry but i was really busy with laughing.

"Hey forehead girl!" She said again.

"I am sorry." I said and took a deep breath. But i just couldn't help grinning.

"Okay! Do whatever you want!" She said.

"I am sorry really! Well. I get what you wanted to say. It's not like world is turning around me. I am sure he has his own reasons... But does Shikamaru has any idea?" I asked.

"No. Even Naruto doesn't know. Since they can't reach his phone but i am sure you already know this." She said and smirked.

"I should stop telling her everything."I thought and blushed.

"I can't turn the phone on. I don't want to get involved with his private life. Even thought i brought that phone to give him i am still feeling kind of guilty." I said while looking down.

"Are you getting softer or something?" She said and smiled. Yeah i was getting softer for sure. Maybe i should call it being more sensitive. I was saying stupid things and doing stupid things. I was being a total idiot. I was new at that thing called love and so far i didn't like it.

"Bell is about to rang. Better go to classroom. See you later." She said and started to walk away. I watched her till she get out of my sight. Then i took a deep breath and started to go to the classroom while thinking about Sasuke. He wasn't coming to the school for three days and no matter how i look at it, i felt like there was a serious problem.

At the lesson all i think about was Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke and guess what? Sasuke again. I was thinking about the days since the day we went to zoo. Okay he said that something wasn't good. I thought about it again and again and again. What could it be? What was wrong? Was that about me. Okay it was probably about me since on that day he pushed me down and get close to me. After that at school he started to avoid me. I felt my cheek getting a little bit red because of thinking that day.

I took a deep breath in order to calm down. Brushed my hair back with my hands and closed my eyes for a moment. I was feeling quite bad and i was sweating even thought it was a cold day. It was probably because of my body heat. I wanted to lean and open the window but i couldn't do that because everyone in the class but me was freezing at the moment.

It was a really weird day. The sky was gray like it was about to rain but it wasn't. I lay down to my desk in order to see the clouds. Like i was expecting. There was a lot of clouds and they were really dark grey that you can almost call it black and the air was very humid.

"That's why i am sweating." I thought. Even if it was cold the air was humid and it was making me sweaty and sticky.

"It is about the rain." I thought. Then i felt something in my mind. Like i found out something. I covered my head with my hands tightly. My heart started to pound really fast and bell had rang.

"Yaay i found out how stupid i am." I thought. I was really stupid. He looked at our photo under the RAIN. He threw his phone under the RAIN. Then he slowly started to walk WITHOUT an UMBRELLA under the RAIN.

"He cought a cold for sure." I thought and hit my head with a book. But i was kind of relieved. Since it wasn't because of me. Actually it was because of me because i made him angry or sad like that. But he wasn't ditching the school. At least i hoped things to be like this.

"I need to find Naruto. " I thought and started to run as fast as i can. At the hall i saw Kiba while going out. While trying to sop i kinda fell but i stood up without anyone saw it. Hey i have a cool-punk girl image. I can't ruin it!

"Hey Kiba!" I shout. He stopped. Waited for a while to turn. Then looked at me with a 'you again...' glare.

"Did you miss me." I said and smirked.

"Don't call me in the public. I don't want peoples the see me with an a-cup brat like you." He said and smirked

"Oh well, i don't really want to seen with a poodle too. But i don't have any choice." I said and gave him a double smirk.

"Make it fast." He said in a bored tone. He know that if continue i would win.

"Do you know where is Naruto." I asked. He stopped for a minute. Then had a hard laugh.

"What is so funny?" I asked.

"He is in the classroom. You will understand what's so funny when you get there." He said and walked away while laughing. Then he bumped into the trash can.

When i go to the classroom. Only for once i agreed with Kiba. It was really funny. Naruto was sleeping on his desk and he had a lot of make up on his face. I decided to wake him up and not to talk about it because i didn't had enough time.

Waking him up was really hard. I mean no matter how much i shake him he keep snoring and sleeping like a gorilla. In the end i got really pissed of that i pulled his chair then he fell and shout like a girl. I was holding myself really hard to not laugh.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." I said and smiled.

"S-Sakura-chan?" He said.

"Look i don't really have time. I want to talk about Sasuke. He is not coming to school isn't he? Do you know why?" I asked.

"I don't know. He just does not answer his phone. But i don't think something strange is going on." He said.

"Did you visit him?" I asked.

"No." He replied. I took a deep breath.

"Do you know his adress?" I asked.

"Yeah but..." He said.

"Give it to me!" I said. It was kind of embarrassing but i had to do that. He hesitated to give his adress to me but i forced hime and he gave. Then he wanted to came along with me so i told that he looks really beautiful in that make up. After that he was so bussy with his look so i left him alone with a miror and let him fix his make up.I wan't sure about going his home but after school i found my self in fron of his door with his phone in my hands.

His home was really big and kin of traditional. He was really rich. It made even more nervous that i didn't wanted to rang the bell. But i did it anyways. I waited like five minutes in the door. Then took a deep breath and about to walk to my home happly thinking how safe i am but when i was about to leave, the door had opened.

"Sakura..." He said but it was more like murmuring. Then i turn my back to face him. I was about to scream and run as fast as i can. He looked really bad. I mean he was still handsome but his eyes were red, his skin was so pale and he looked like he was about to fell. He actually fell for reall and i tried to catch him. He was really heavy for me so we both fell in front of the door.

"S-Sasuke?" I said. He didn't reply.

"Sasuke c'mon get up." I said. He didn't respond again. His eyes were closed. I touched his forehead. He was burning.

"I had to do something. " I thought. His fever was really high and we couldn't sat in front of the door while people were looking. I took a deep breath and get up and made him get up too. I took few steps then closed the door. I made him sit on the ground and lean to the wall.

"Just wait here till i found your room." I said and looked in the big house till i found his room. Well i wasn't sure if it was really his room but i saw a room with a messed up bed and a lot of napkin. Then i came back and lifted him up.

"What? I couldn't look around in that big house while carrying you. " I murmered.

"Why i am talked with a person who just faint?" I thought and felt really weird. I carried him and made him lay down to his bad. Then put a blanket on him. He just looked like he was sleeping. It was the first time that he looked so defenceless. But it was really cute for me so i couldn't help but smiling.

"What am i doing i had to something! Maybe call a doctor? No he would kill me if i do that." I thought. He always wanted to handle things on his own. I bet that's why he didn't even called anyone. If he wanted he could reach someone. But he didn't.

I sighed. I could do that. After a long tour in that big house i finally found the kitchen. Then i found a bowl, a towel and lot of ice cubes. I rushed back to his room. Quickly opened the towel, put some ice in it and wrap the towel tightly. Then put that in his forehead. Fortunately there was a thermometer on his desk i didn't had to found it too. Then i realized that he was all wet. So i pick some napkins and carefully wipe the sweat from his forehead, his cheeks and when it came to his neck i stopped.

"C'mon Sakura. It's not the time for blushing." I thought and try the wipe his neck without looking. When i thouched his shirt and i realized that it was all wet from sweating.

"No... NO! There is no way that i could change it!" I said to myself.

"Being at his home, seeing him like this and doing those things... Oh god please tell me that his is a dream." I thought while my face was about to turn blood red. But it was a great dream actually. I was happy to take care of him like that. I keep doing the same things. Putting ice in a towel and put it on his forehead when the ices started to melt and keep checking his fever. He was getting better.

After few hours while i was taking the wet towel from his forehead he woke up. I felt kind of nervous and just run away but i couldn't leave him like this.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah..." He said while straighten up.

"That's good. Your fever is okay now. If you keep going to put those ice cubes on your fohead your body heat will be lover. I said while preparing his towel.

"Here. Take it to your forehead. I will make some hot tea for you." I said and stood up.

"Wait... What are you doing here?" He asked. He was feeling dizzy. I could tell that from his eyes. It was just so cute.

"I came here to give you this. You dropped it at the school few days ago. Since you didn't came to school i wanted to make sure that you are okay and gave that to you. But you faint so i just couldn't leave you like that." I said without looking at his face and quickly went to the kitchen. He was looking at his phone. Trying to remember what happened.

When i came back, he was more awake and he looked serious. I put the tea on his desk and while i was going to the kitchen just because avoid him he stopped me.

"Wait. How long you have been here?" He asked.

"It's like three or four hours." I asked. His eyes opened widely.

"Does your family know about this?" He asked.

"He just sounded like an old man." I thought.

"Yes mom does. I told her that i am going to Hinata's house. Don't worry about me just take a good care of yourself. Since you woke up, i can go." I said and about to left his room but he stopped me again.

"Stand right there." He said with a serious voice. "I am going to die..." I thought.

"It's raining outside and plus we have to talk. Come here and sit." He said. He was acting like a teacher. Well, he was my basketball teacher after all. I nervously walked towards him and sat on the chair next to the bad.

"Look i know that you don't want me around you. It was just because you were sick and i can't just levae a sick person alone... Look i know that i am not the prettiest person in the world and you suddenly decided to end our friendship. So i thought i made something bad and blame myself. Then i realized i didn't do anything wrong and started to blame you. Then i remembered that we were never been friends from the begining. It was all because of the lessons then i thought "There is no problem then." and the end. End of the conversation. Have a nice day. " I said smiled and got up. But he grab my arm and pulled me back so i sat down again.

"Didn't i made everything clear? Or do you still have que..." ı was talking but i stopped because his face was really close to mine and he was smirking.

"You need to learn how to shut up and listen." He said. So i blushed and stopped.

"First of all, you didn't do anything wrong. The reason why i took distance between us is because i really started to like you." He said with his hot smirk. I was about fell down form the chair.

"Wha..." I said and just collapsed. It should be dream. Yeah from the begining everything went really good so it had to be a dream.

"T-that does not make any sense..." I said and my voice was really weak and i was feeling dizzy. He sighed.

"You will really gonna make me talk aren't you?" He said then smiled.

"Well this year is my last year at high school. Next year i will go to a university. So i need to focus on my basketball training and studies. But then you came and... It's not like i didn't had girlfriends before but it was my first time feeling like that for a girl. " He said. He was looking away and i saw a little blush on his face but it just made me blush harder and i was about to faint.

"I was confused so, in order to focus on my studies i thought i should stay away from you but you are stronger than i thought. I just can't get you out of my head." He said and smirked so i remembered the time i bumped into him and said "Next time i will make sure that you will get a serious damage." I was about to die from embarrassment. and didn't say anything for a while.

"Okay. It's to much for a dream." I thought.

"So?" He said and smiled.

"So? So what? Do i need to say something? Gaah what should i do?"I thought for myself for a while.

"I am already dying from embarrassment. So why not do more embarrassing things?" I thought

"W-well... I am good at those l-love things. So can you help me a little? What should i do?" I asked. He chuckled.

"If you are feeling the same way, just tell me your feelings. If you are not feeling the same way... Well we can do something about that." He said and smirked. I didn't even wanted to think what is that something so i focused on the first part. I took a deep breath.

"I l-like you too i guess." I said.

"What? i can't hear you." He said and smirked. It was impossible to blush more but i did.

"I like you too!" I said then i covered my mouth with my hands. He laughed so hard.

"Shut up!" I said. But he continued. In order to stop him i talked.

"So? What's next?" I asked. He stopped than looked at me in the eye and get closer and smirked.

"Normally i should kiss you but i am sick." He said.

"K-kiss?" I shouted and fell down. He smirked again.

"Looks like i can make you blush really hard." He said. I tried cover my face with my hands.

"S-shut up!" I said. He laughed.

"You are so cute." He said.

"I said shut up you idiot! I am really going to beat you!" I shouted.

Then it continued till the rain had stopped.


	16. Chapter 16

High School sucks!

School was always so hard for me. I used to be really alone and i had to deal with obsessed peoples like Karin. Then i made some friends and it became better but i had never really had fun in school or like my school.

It was the last day before the winter break. I was so happy about it but a little part inside of me was feeling sad. Last week before the winter break everything was perfect. I was having so much fun in school. It was all because of Sasuke. Even thought i wasn't taking lessons i was so happy. Because when we saw each other he was giving me a smile and making me remember the conversation we made in his house and it was awesome!

"Finally the winter break will start tomorrow. I was about to die you know?" Tenten said and yawned.

"Yeah! Winter break will make us happy. Right Hinata?" Ino said and looked at Hinata.

"Y-yeah i suppose so..." She said.

"I am sure you made plans with Kiba right?" Ino said and smiled widely.

"Ino, stop it. You will make her faint." I said.

"Don't get jealous because you don't have a boyfriend! You are really close to get Sasuke!" Ino said.

"I am not jealous you don't have any idea about Sasuke and... Never mind." I said and tried to not laugh.

"What is it? Are you hiding something?" Tenten said.

"Of course not!" I said. I wasn't planing on telling them what happened. Because afer that day we didn't talk. I mean i was still too shy to send him a message and i couldn't talk with him at the school. Karin would see it or someone would tell her. And no, he didn't send me any messages at all. What were you expecting? He sanding me a message and saying 'I am thinking about you right now...' Even thinking about it is funny. I mean... He is Sasuke Uchiha. Hell yeah!

"I need to go to the restroom. I will be back in a second." I said and left the room.

When i went in to the restroom someone closed the door behind me. When i turn my back i was facing with the ugliest slut in the whole world. Karin was smiling and she wasn't alone. Some boys was there with us too.

"It's only for girls. You should go to the other one." I said but i wasn't looking at the guys, i was looking at Karin. She bite her lip.

"Don't fuck with me brat!" She yelled and two boys grabbed my arms. I tried to pull them but they were strong.

"What do you think you are doing?" I said and glared at her.

"Birds told me that you went to Sasuke's house." She said.

"So what? This is none of your business." I said but i knew that something bad was about to happen to me.

"It is my business! I told you to stay away from him didn't i? Guys, she is all yours." She said and smirked. With 'all yours' i knew that she wasn't talking about fighting.

"Yeah! She is pretty!" Boys started to say things like that one of them started to walk towards me. My legs started to shake. I had to do something. I took a deep breath to scream and ask for help but he covered my mouth with his hand.

"Touch her again and i will kill you." I heard a really familiar voice. When i opened my eyes i felt that everything was okay now. Because Sasuke was standing right there.

"Sasuke!" Karin said with a nervous voice.

"So what? What do you think you can do all alone?" One of them said. The one who is grabbing my left arm let me free and punched the other boy.

"Are you crazy? Don't you know who he is?" He whispered. I could feel the fear in his eyes.

"Sasuke you got everything wrong we were just kidding. She is my friend." Karind said and smiled. Sasuke gave her an 'oh rly' look which almost made me laugh but then i realized that my left and the strongest arm is free. I quickly punched the one who is holding my other arm. Then grab his shirt and pushed him in to the other ones. After that i started to run towards Karin and got ready to crack her nose but Sasuke grabbed my wrist.

"You are lucky that i didn't let her punch you. She is really strong." He said and smirked. That put a proud smile on my face.

"Sasuke like i told you we were just having fun." Karin said.

"From now on, if i saw even a little scratch on her i will put you in charge." He said then pulled me and we left the room. When we went to the hall i quickly pulled my arm back.

"What are you doing? People will see us!" I said.

"So what?" He said.

"Whad did you mean by so what? If... Well you just solve the problem didn't you?" I said and felt really stupid. He smirked. But still everyone was looking at us and saying ridiclous things.

"It's impossible!" They were whispering things like that. Sasuke realized it too. He sighed.

"Let's go somewhere else." He said and held my hand. Didn't grab my arm or wrist. He held my hand like a lover. And more than that he made it really clear so the other ones could see it. I think some of the girls faint and some of them started to cry.

When we went to the gym i was still feeling dizzy and my heart was pounding really hard. He closed the door and sighed.

"If anyone says anything bad to you or if anyone does a bad thing to you, just let me know. I will take care of it." He said.

"O-okay..." I said but i was still feeling so happy that i couldn't bring myself together.

"And one more thing." He said and he looked serious so i got serious too.

"Don't tell anyone that i went to the girls restroom or i will make you pay for that." He said and blushed. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up brat." He said and messed up my hair while sitting next to me.

"Okay, i won't tell anyone. By the way i already had my physical education exam." I said and smirked.

"Yeah, i wanted to ask you about it. How did it went?" He asked.

"It went horrible." I said and gaved him a sad look. He got serious and didn't said anything.

"C'mon! I am just kidding. With a teacher like you, it's impossible to fail!" I said and smiled. He looked at me with a suprised look.

"Really! I made Gai-sensei pay for making fun of me!" I said and showed my mucles.

"That's my girl." He said and i blushed really hard. We were still doing the same things, doing the same conversations, having fun like we used to be but something was different. The atmosphere was warm and i don't know. It just felt like he was about to came close and kiss my lips. It was just a matter of time and it was really making my heart move faster.

"Winter break starts tomorrow." I said to just change the subject.

"You look excited about it." He said.

"Not that much actually... I don't know i will miss everyone." I said.

"Why not meet with your friends?" He asked.

"We will but that does not change that fact that i will miss you." I said then just realized what did i said. He looked suprised but then he smirked.

"So you admit that you will miss me. Say it out loud again and i will think about it." He said. I blushed lika a tomato.

"Y-you know that i wont!" I said.

"Too bad than. Even thought i am all free after the basketball training everyday." He said and smirked. I blushed really, really hard.

"I-i guess, i-i will miss you." I said.

"What? I can't hear you." He said.

"Why are you always doing this to me? This is called blackmail!" I said with an agry and blushed funny face.

"Are you gonna say it or not?" He said.

"I will miss you okay?" I said and sat down with a long face. He laughed.

"Okay, i got it." He said gentelly then lean down to me and kissed my cheeck.

"I have to go. I will text you message tomorrow." He said then left the room. I sat there for a while. After ages, i decided to got up and fell down. But the good thing is the pain helped me to bring myself together.

After the ceremony Hinata, Ino and Tenten found me and started to ask me questions.

"Where did you guys learn about it?" I asked.

"What do you mean? Whole school is talking about it." Ino said. Then i saw Naruto. After looking at me for a while, he smiled. I could tell that he had learn about it from his painful smile.

"I will be right back." I said and started to walk towards him.

"Naruto!" I called his name.

"Hi Sakura-chan. Congartulations! I heard that you and Sasuke are together." He said.

"Naruto..." I said and then stopped. I didn't knew what to say.

"Don't worry. It's not the first time i lost to him in love. It always happens. But that does not means i have to give up right?" He said and smiled widely.

"Naruto i am sorry but it's over." I said.

"It's too early to say that. Find me again when you realize how stupid he is." He said and smiled. Then quickly walk away.

'It is going to be a long year.' I thought and sighed.


	17. Finally the first date!

High School Sucks!

"He didn't send any messages at all." I murmered while looking at my phone. After i came home from the school all i did was looking at my phone without blinking. That day in school Sasuke told me that he would text me for our date and i was so nervous.

'C'mon! It's already midnight! Send something!' I thought while holding my phone very thightly. Then i sighed jumped on to my bed. He just told me that we could go on a date. He didn't say we could meet on the first day of the winter break. But he also told me that he would send me a message that day so i was so hopeful. But as the time passed i kinda get depressed.

"Sakura! Sleep already." My mom shouted. It was the end of everything. I took a deep breath.

'Maybe he will send me a text tomorrow.' I thought.

"Okay mom!" I replied and get up. While i was wearing my pjamas with a "Fuuuuuu" face my phone had rang. I get so nervous that i tried to run towards my phone but i fell. But the pain could not stop me! So i got up and catch the phone. It was a text from him.

"Are you awake?" That was what he said.

"Yes i am. What's up with the timing? You are kinda late." I replied and started to think was it too cheerful or not. Then my phone rang again.

"Long story. I will tell you later. Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" He said. After reading it few times i started to blush.

"No i don't have any. " I said. If it would be in real, i mean face to face it would come out like 'N-no! No! Of course not!' or something. Texting is much more easier and you can be cooler.

"Then what about 10.30?" He asked. My eyes opened widely. Because even thought i am kind of hyper active, i really love sleeping and there is no way that i could get up before 11.00 at holidays. But i just couldn't tell him that i am a lazy ass who loves sleeping like an old man.

"Isn't it too early?" I asked. I couldn't help but think why he wanted to meet early.

"My practise finishes at 10.00 after that i want to spend the whole day with you." He said. My face became so red and after reading it one thousand times i remembered that i have to say something.

"Cool! 10.30 is fine then!" I replied. If it was about spending whole day with him then i could wake up at anytime! I was so happy that i could see fireworks and flying hearts in my room. While i was flying and trying to catch them my phone rang again.

"Okay i will take you like 10.30 Give me your adress." He said then all the hearts in my room just disappeared.

"No! There is no way that you can take me from my home! My mom will see you and if she sees you she wont let you go! She will tell you embarrassing stroies of mine, than show you embarassing photos of mine! Then say things like you would be a good husband and talk about marriage. No way!" I said. I was gonna tell other tortures that she can made but my phone didn't let me tell. I was talking to much again. Even if i am texting, when i get nervous or panick i just can't stop talking.

After sending the text, i started to regret it. I mean i talked about marriage and things. Even thought i said that mom would say that still it was embarassing. While i was in the regret mood my phone rang.

"Sounds fun. I want to try." That was what he said. I blushed so hard and couldn't help but laugh.

"No way! Let's meet somewhere else." I replied.

"Than come to school. We are training in there." He said.

"Okay! I will be there. But if you don't sleep right now your eyes will be puffy! So sleep already. Good night." I said.

"Good night." He replied. Than i go to the bed peacefully. But as you can guess i couldn't sleep at all.

In the morning, getting up was really hard but i did after all. It was for Sasuke's sake! And when i go to school, he was ready and waiting for me. Too bad because i really wanted to see sweaty Sasuke in basketball uniform. My loss.

"Hi!" I said and sat next to him on the bench.

"My eyes are not but yours are puffy. Did the idea of our first date made you that much nervous?" He said and smirked. I was about to blush and tell him to shut up but then a new strategy came onto my mind. I slowly leaned on his arm and looked at him in the eyes like a puppy.

"Of course! I was so happy that i couldn't help but thinking about you whole night." His eyes opened widely and i guess i saw a little blush.

"Revenge sweet revenge." I said and smirked. He messed up my hair. Then he get close to me.

"The game had just started. Don't forget that you are with me whole day." He whispered to my ear. I was about to became a tomato but cold water cooled me down.

"Sasuke, is you hair wet?" I asked.

"It's because i just take a shower." He said. I touched his hair.

"It's really wet. At this state you will catch a cold." I said. Then i just realized me touching his hair made a really romantic, shoujo manga athmosphere so i decided to pull my hand back. He gently smiled.

"Don't worry about it. So what do you want to do?" He said. I was lost in his gentle smile but i had to answer.

"uhm... Let's just walk around. " I said.

"I came here with my car. We can't do it." He said and i was like ' Hi earthling i am from Mars. I am your friend!'

"Y-you just can't be serious. You have a car?" I asked.

"It's right there." He said and looked at somewhere. I turned back to see what he is looking at and then i was like 'It was nice to meet you earthling . Now i should go back to Mars.' Seriously it was a red Peugeot and it was really, reaaaally cool.

"I am not 14 year old like you." He said and smirked. Yeah, was fuckin' 17.

"I am not 14 okay? I am 15!" I said.

"So where do you want to go?" He asked again. I looked at his car again.

"Honestly i don't really know." I replied. He sighed.

"You like nature don't you?" He said.

"Yes i do!" I said and a wide natural smile came up to my face. Which made him laugh.

"Okay then lets go." He said and got up.

"To where?" I asked.

"It's a suprise." He said and smirked. I just stopped there without doing anything.

"C'mon i am not going to kidnap you or something." He said and smile.

"Haha, funny." I said and rolled my eyes while walking towards to his car.

"Let me warn you. It will be a long drive." He said and smirked.

"So what? We have the whole day aren't we? The thing which worries me is your driving skills." I said.

"Oh really?" He said and smirked. Then he suddenly drove fast and suddenly stop and i was about to die.

" Alright! Thanks for everything but i should go!" I said but he grabed my arm.

"Calm down, i am just kidding." He said.

"Really?" I asked with puppy dog eyes which made him smile.

"I am a good driver i promise." He said and smiled gently. After that we were silent for a while. I didn't really needed to talk because he was so sexy while driving the car and whatching him was enough for me. And more than this it was the first time i saw him without school uniform. His usual clothles were so elegant. He was really elegant. But we are talking about Uchiha Sasuke right? Everything would be look good on him. But then i had to ask a question.

"Sasuke? I will understand if you don't want to answer this but you told me that you have girlfriends before..." I said. He chuckled.

"It was all before you." He said.

"I know... But i still want to know. How many girlfriends did you have and why did you like them? How did they look like. Were they beautiful... More than me?" I said and blushed. He laughed.

"They weren't as cute as you. They can be never compered to your blushed face." He said and looked at me. I suddenly get nervous.

"Look at the road!" I said and he laughed. "And answer me!"

"I had like four. I am not really sure. I don't even remember their names. It's just i wanted to try to go out. But they were boring so it didn't had long relationships with them." He said.

"You didn't answered the third question." I said. He looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Okay they were beautiful. But not like you." He said even thought i kinda blushed i didn't really believed it.

"Liar." I said.

"Believe or not. They were beautiful but with short skirts, make up, hair dye and such things. You are not like that. I was afraid to touch their faces because of their make up." He said and i laughed.

"Oh i know. I can paint my whole house with the make up they wear." I said and he laughed.

"So you are the type who gets bored quickly. I bet you will get bored of me in one week." I said and laughed.

"How can i get bored of the first girl who said she would kick my ass?" He said and smirked. I stopped for a moment.

"I know i said bad things to you a lot. But i don't remember saying this." I said.

"C'mon, don't tell me that you don't remember." He said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. He took a deep breath.

"It was like begining of the year i guess. After the practise Naruto and i was getting ready to go to home then suddenly someone threw her bag from the window in front of us. Than that same crazy person jumped out of the window. Thanks to god, she was lucky enough to catch a tree's brach. But she hitted her chin. And when she finally landed she started to use bad language to describe her pain and then she saw us. After looking us with an 'oh fuck' face she said 'what do you think you are looking at' like an spoilt brat. And then told us that if we say anything to anyone about this, she would kick our asses." He said. Yeah at that time i said bad things to Karin and he locked me to a classroom. It was the only way to escape. I didn't really try to screaming for help thought. You know, is's just not my style. (Because hitting your chin in front of the coolest guy is more cooler?)

"Oh god! I am sorry! I am not good at remembering faces. So they were you and Naruto." I said. He smiled.

"After that you started to take my attention. At first i found you loud and annoying but so interesting at the same time. Actually the reason why i wanted to give lessons to you was kinda because of this." He said. I blushed.

"I can't believe it!" I said. He smiled.

"So that's how you first saw me then." I said.

"So what about you?" He said.

"Uhm... When i first noticed you Ino was talking about you. Then she suddenly pointed you. I still remember the way you looked at me. You just looked at me with those black eyes then walk away. Actually for a second i thought that if you were a human then i am and any other people in this world are monsters." I said and we both laughed.

"Is that a compliment?" He said.

"Yes. I really did find you atractive. But somehow i thought that you are a spoilt rich guy. It's just... C'mon lets admit it. Good looking boys are generally spoilt." I said. He didn't say anything but smiled.

"But as i know you more and more i discovered that you are a deep person actually. And i wanted to get closer to you . You were just like a book with a blank cover. I was really curious. I still don't know so many things about you." I said.

"Stop flirting so naturally." He said.

"I am not! What are you talking about?" I said.

"See? You are doing it without realizing it. You are doing it infront of others too. Like Naruto and Gaara. Be more careful or bad things might happen." He said.

"It's okay. I am sure that i am doing this only when i am with you." I said. Because i wasn't that much open to Naruto or Gaara or anyone.

"If you think that i can't do bad things to you, you are really wrong." He said and smirked. My soul was about to left my body then i remembered my strategy.

"It's okay if it's you." I said and he suddenly looked at me. Then we heard some 'beep beep' and he looked back at the road.

"Do you want to die?" He said. I laughed.

"It's like round 6 or something like that. Don't worry, i still can't chatch up to your score." I said. Then the car stopped.

"Let's go." He said and get out of the car. So i did too and when i looked around me i was about to faint. There was a really big river and it was so beautiful.

"So what do you think?" He asked. I opened my mouth to talk but i couldn't. Then i bring myself togehter.

"It's so amazing! Thank you for bringing me here!" I said and hugged him. He smiled. Then i pushed him away.

"Now that i remembered. Tell me that long story of yours. What were you doing last night?" I asked. He laughed.

"Last night Naruto and Kiba get really drunk and..." After that i didn't really listen him because if it's about Naruto or about his friends, that means there is nothing to worry and he standing next to river was soo good to not watch like watching a movie.

"Hey Sakura?" He said.

"Huh! What?" I said after waking up from whatching him.

"You don't listen me at all right? I said are you hungry?" He said.

"Yeah kind of." I said.

"Let's go then. I know a really good restaurant near here." He said and held my hand. That day is a really good memory of mine.


	18. Be my family

High School sucks!

"Are you in love?" My mom said while drinking her tea.

"What?" I panicked and dropped my toast. She was looking at my face for me to give her a sign. You know something like a grin or blush or something like that. I am good at telling lies. But i am not good at love and this includes telling lies about love too.

I tried to gave her a 'oh rly?' face. It was good at first but then my cheecks started to feel hot. I could feel that they started to blush and it made me wanted to laugh really hard but if i would do that my mom would get everything because she was still investigateing my face. I though that i should really do something. I slowly leaned to pick my toast. Underneath the teable i started to laugh while trying to not to make a sound. You should have seen my grin. My mouth was about the reach my ears. Why is telling lies about love is so hard?

After i shut myself up i decided to face with my mother.

"There is no such thing like that. What made you say that?" I said with my bored face and bite my toast. Then i remembered that i just dropped it. But you know when you shoot, there is no way to make the bullet come back to the pistol.

"Because you are day dreaming a lot, few days ago when you said that you are gonna meet with Ino you sweated a lot and you are smiling a lot." She said and smiled like saying 'Round one: Fight!' Okay, you know i am kind of a smart and strong type. But she is the woman who gave a birth to me. She is always one step before me.

I scratched my head and opened my mouth to say something but she didn't let me speak.

"And one more proof! You always scratch your head when you are in trouble." She said. To be honest, before that moment i didn't realize it. Even thought i am me about fifteen years.

"Okay, it's not like that. It's just i wanted to scrach it. Besides romance is not my thing and there is not a single boy who would go out with me." I said. I was like hearing Naruto saying 'I would!'

"C'mon you don't need to hide it from me! Actually i am kind of happy because i thought..." She said and stopped.

"You thought what?" I asked. I was really curious.

"You know... You had never go out with a boy and i started to think that... Maybe you prefer girls." She said with a gentle smile. She was acting for sure. Pulling herself back to not to laugh really hard.

"What the?" I said and stood up. She started to laugh really hard.

"Shut up woman! You really thought that i was lesbian? What kind of woman are you? And stop laughing for god's sake! It's not funny!" I shouted. I was really angry.

"Yes it is funny!" She said and keep on laughing. I sighed. She was really having fun.

"I just wanted to have a breakfast peacefully but it's impossible with you!" I said and quickly went to my room. I think she continued laughing like an half our. Even i admit that my face was so funny when i was like 'what the?' But that does not change the fact that my mom is crazy!

'What would my dad think?' I thought while laying down to my bed. Then i just realized what i was thinking. It has been like three years since my dad passed away. Death of my father gaved me a one really important lesson. A human can keep going on no matter what happens. It can be worse. I mean instead of your father or mother, you can lost your whole family. Life never gives you more than you can handle. Just don't think about giving up and you will always see a brighter sun.

While i was thinking about my father i saw my phone. There was a light which meant i get a message while i was eating my breakfast. I quickly get up and run towards my phone. When i looked at the screen i couldn't help but scream like 'yes!' As you can guess it was from Sasuke.

- I am free today. Wanna do something? That was what he said. I quickly answered.

- Sure. What are we gonna do? I asked and thought if i seem too excited. You know... It's just not cool at all.

-What do you wanna do? He said and i started to think. He was always making me decide what to do. And it was really hard you know. Even thought he does not like that thing he was still ready to do it but that was not what i really want. And i was still not comfortable while hanging around him so it was really hard to find something to do.

I thought of going to cinema but we tried to go with Ino and the movies were awful. Then i thought of going out and just walk around but the weather was really hot so we could burn if we go outside.

-I am not really sure. Today is so hot so i don't think going out will be a good idea. I wonder what he was gonna say because with the thing i said i was destroying the fun options but it was the truth. I wouldn't take the risk to go outside and sweat next to Sasuke or worse... Smell horibble next to Sasuke.

- Then what about coming to my place? He said and i blushed like hell. Going to his house would be too much for me. It could be fun... I mean maybe we would watch movies or play games... Even talking with him would be fine but it would make me so excited and it could be embarrassing. And i could not take that risk. But i decided to look interested.

- what about your family? I typed. I was about to send but fortunately i woke up. His family was dead. I was about to make a really huge mistake. I erase it as fast as i can.

While thinking about his dead family i remembered my father again. I just lost my father and it hurt so much. And i will always miss him and feel that something is missing. Then what about Sasuke? He lost his whole family. He was really alone. And even thought i was alone with my mother, my mom was always been so strong and cheerful that she always made me feel like we are a complate family. Even thought we are not.

'My mom..' I thought. Then stopped.

'I can't believe i am going to do this...' I thought and sighed. Then my phone rang.

-What's the matter? It's not like i am going to eat you or something. That was what he wrote. He was trying to say that he is not gonna do anything or something like that. Sasuke always says things like that. It gives you a little sexy feeling but you can not never understand what he is really trying to mean. He also did it when he said he loved me. When he said that, i asked what should i do and he said 'If you like me than say it. If you don't... Well we can do something about that.' and smirked. Usually i am trying to not think too much over them because if i do, i can die.

'Instead of what i am going to do now, i would prefer you eating me.' I thought.

- Wait a minute. I have an another idea. I said then go to the kitchen. Where my mom is.

She was sitting on the table, where i left here. Still drinking a cup of tea and reading the newspaper. Luckly she wasn't laughing anymore.

"Hey mom." I said and thought that i should be strong. 'Go Sakura! You can do it!'

"What is it?" She asked.

" About the joke you just made..." I started to talk.

"Oh honey it was just a joke. I wasn't really serious and i hope i didn't hurt you." She said and held herself back to not laugh again.

" No you didn't. You just made angry thats all." I said with a scary face so she stopped laughing.

"Well what i am trying to say is... You don't have to worry about it because... I am already in a relationship with a boy." I said with a big blush.

"Oh god! Are you serious? That's my girl! See! I told you that you can find someone who will like you. Actually when we were talking this morning i didn't really believe that you find someone but... You did! Now let's be honest... How ugly is he?" She said.

"You are a whitch you know?" I said and she laughed.

"Just kidding. Now tell me is he handsome?" She said.

"Well, i want to invite him today. If you agree." I said.

"What? I can't really believe that thoose words are coming from you." She said.

"I know i can't believe eighter. But i have a special reason to do that. So please listen to me and try to understand." I said. She got serious.

'Because you made fun of me this morning i am going to make you regret every word you say because he is so fuck'n handsome and cool and just perfect! Yeah in your face!' I thought then wanted to laugh. But i got serious again.

"He lost his family when he was a child. Today i was thinking about my father and i couldn't help but feel lonely. Sometimes i miss him really much and feel really lonely. But then you come around and make everything alright. Making me feel that i am not lonely, i am safe. Just like a magic. Even thought you are crazy." I said and she gentelly smiled.

"He is really lonely. This is the only point that i can't thouch in his heart... Jeez! Talking this with my mom..." I said and blushed. She laughed.

'I am doing this for Sasuke's sake!' i kept repeating it.

"So i want you to use that magic on him too. That's all i am going to say. And that way you would know him and tell me if you allow it or not. You know, things like this i only trust your advices." I said. This one really made me blush. But i couldn't help it. Like i say, she is always one step before me and thats why sometimes taking advices from her is just like taking advices from my future version. But i am not planning to become as crazy as her.

"It will be fun." She said and gentelly smiled. I became so happy that i hugged her.

"Thank you mom! I promise that you will like him! It's impossible not to like him because he is so ho... Well you will understand it when you see him!" I said and run towards my room.

I picked up my phone and instead of texting a message i just called him. When he opened i was really excited.

"Wow. I should mark this day. Haruno Sakura called me." He said and i could feel his smirk.

"Ha-ha funny. Listen this is really serous." I said.

"Calm down a little. Did you run or something? I can hear your breath." He said. I couldn't help but laugh because my situtation at the moment was really funny and he was right.

"Well. Instead of me coming to your house... You are coming to mine!" I said. Then i was so happy that he wasn't able to see my big blush. But i think he felt it.

"Really i should mark this day." He said nad chuckled. His chuckle was so sweet but i had to focus.

"I'm so serious. What is so funny about it?" I said.

"When i get a little close to you, you are having a heart attack and you are extreamly shy when it comes to make plans with me. But today you are so brave. I mean you invited me to your house." He said and smiled. I could feel my heart beats.

'That guy... Always makes me fell in love with him again all the time." I thought.

"And what about your mother?" He said. I took a deep breath.

"Actually that's why i want you to come here..." I said. He didn't said anything for a while.

"Wow..." He said but i stopped him.

"Okay quit saying that you are gonna mark this day! I know i send you a message telling you meeting with my mom would be awful but trust me okay? She is not like other mothers. She is really different and actually i think you will like her. I will be the one who is not gonna enjoy it and get embarrassed al the time." I said. He chuckled.

"Then why do you want me to do that? If it is going to put you in a bad state i'd rather not to do." He said. And my heart was like flying around. After i chatched it i get ready to say something.

"Trust me. I am doing this for a good reason. So come here okay?" I said.

"Should i really trust you?" He asked and heard a gentle smile.

"You should. Because i do trust you." I said and i tried to sound serious. He stopped. Then i felt his gentle smile again.

"Okay then. When should i come?" He asked.

"When you feel ready." I said and smirked.

"And one more thing. Try to look handsome. Even thought you do not try to look handsome, you are really atractive so i wanna see you trying." I said and smirked.

"Look who is talking." He said and smirked. I blushed.

"Just impress her okay?" I said.

"I'll try." He said and after that, i messed up my whole room to find something to wear. And then i ended up wearing a white short, a pink t-shirt and a red mini jacket. When i made sure this is feminine enough i tidy my room back then go back to the kitchen and take my mom. I chose her clothes and after told her to wear some make up i checked up the living room if everything was tidy and okay. Everything was fine.

"Listen to me mom! He is the silent type but not around me. And your personalty is worser than mine so i guess he will talk around you too. Try to be friendly. And do not say embarrasing thing about me. Do you hear me?" I said.

"Calm down Sakura." She said then we heard the bell. Like i thought he came after one hour. He was as punctual as always.

"Are you ready?" I asked her.

"Are you ready?" She asked. I didn't wanted to say no so went to open the door instead.

To be honest, i regret telling him to look handsome because you know... It's like looking at the sun without sun glasses. Sasuke and his school unifurm with his few buttons open was the most awesome thing i had ever seen. But then i complately changed my mind.

He was wearing a dark blue shirt, a pearl coloured loose tie and a cool jacket. Jacket was black but the fabric inside had the pearl like colour. His shirt's and jacket's arms were curled up together. His shirts last few buttons were opened so you could see his sexy belt underneath them and his chains. He was wearing a black long short and had pearl coloured buttons on it pockets. And his hair... It's impossible to believe it but it was more awesome than ever. Can you believe? Even better! It was really hard to close my mouth and when i turned my back to see my moms reaction i think she was having hard time too. But she was faster than me.

"Come in Sasuke-kun!" My mom said and when Sasuke came in she act like she was whispering to his ear but she said it out loudly.

"Did that girl make a spell on you or something like that? Made such an awesome young man to like her..." She said. Sasuke chuckled.

"Mom!" I said.

"Well i don't know if she made a spell but she has magical abilities for sure." He said and lookes at me with a gentle smile which made me blush and almost fell.

'Don't do it infront of my mother!' I thought but my mom made a kyaaa voice.

"Such a cute and gentle boy! Why are we standing here. Let's go to the living room." My mom said and started to walk towards living room cheerfuly.. I catched Sasuke's arm and made him stand there.

"You understand women more then me. Keep going!" I whispered.

"Just leave it to me." He said and smiled.

"By the way... Please don't let her tell you or show you something embarrassing about me okay?" I asked. He laughed.

"Sorry but if she is gonna show me your naked baby photos, then i am at her side." He said and smirked. I was about to go to the hell.

"You phedophile!" I said with my extreme angry and blushed face. He chuckled while walking.

I stayed with them until they really get comfortable. Then i stood up.

"I will prepare some snacks and tea. You two keep talking." i said and went to the kitchen. Leaving them was the worst idea ever but i need to trust them both. After i prepare everything i was about to go back but i heard their conversation and hide behind the wall and decided to listen them a little.

They were laughing at first.

"Now Sasuke listen to me." My mom said. Athmosphere changed suddenly.

"You are a really good boy and you are making Sakura really happy. She is so innocent and pure so please whatch over her." She said and smiled. Sasuke smiled as a 'sure'

"She is the trouble maker type and she is stupid enough to play with fire. She does it all the time so be careful." Mom said. I am sure at that point he remembered Karin.

"You look more mature so i trust you. And she told me that you lost you family. I am really sorry about that." My mom said. Sasuke didn't reply.

"Well three years ago i lost my husband so she lost her father. We can understand your pain even it's a little. After few days that my husband passed away, she came and told me that she feels like living in a house without a wall. I am sure that you know what it means. Not feeling complate and unsafe. Because she said that i am trying my best to protect her and make her happy. But even though, we are a house without a wall. So you are." My mom said. That words interested Sasuke. Even thought i had never been able to do that but my mom did it in only minutes.

"Whenever you want to feel safe and like a complate family, me and my daughter always have a place for you. So don't be shy and come here." My mom said.

"I will." Sasuke said and smiled. Than i decided to join them.

"Did i miss something?" I asked.

"No you didn't." My mom said and smiled.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked.

"Oh you should really whatch this one. This is really funny." My mom said.

"Sure, why not?" Sasuke said and we started to watch. Even thought he does not like comedy he watched it and laughed to make my mom happy. He also tried to be talkative and a cheerful person. Well he made my mom fell in love with him. In the end we had a good time together but i couldn't stop my mom from giving my 3 year old photo to Sasuke. The worst thing was i was dressed up as a bride and after that she said Sasuke would be a good husband but i would be the worst wife ever. Even thought it was fun.

After Sasuke left my mom keep talking about how awesome he is and how i do not deserve him to just make me annoyed. Then i heard my phone rang and i run towards my home with full speed.

When i looked at the screen i couldn't help but scream because it was coming from Sasuke. Than i just felt like i had a deja vu. But when i looked at the screen i had a really different feeling.

- Tomorrow i have a training and after that we will hang out with boys till afternoon. But don't you think you can avoid coming to my house. Wanna stay over?


	19. First time?

High School Sucks!

"Don't you think you can avoid coming to my house. Wanna stay over?"

It was like 04.00 am and instead of sleeping i was surfing on the net. Thanks to that 'mr. Awesome hot' i couldn't sleep at all and i decided to do some research on the net. All the things i found just made me even more scared.

"My bf invited me to his house and told me that nothing going to happen. In the end we end up doing it. I don't regret it thought..." I thought this one was bad enough but then i slide the page down and read the other one.

"My boyfriend invited me to stay over. We didn't do anything and i didn't really want it because i wasn't ready. But after that day he stopped calling me and when we met it was just like there was a gap between us. After some time he wanted to broke up with me. He said that i don't love him enough. And it's all because of that night." That comment gaved me goosebumps. I got scared even more.

'That might happen..." I thought. The other comment was really good too.

"Are you guys crazy? If a boy wants you to go his house you will end up going all the way. You have to be 4 years old if you think you can get away without having some fun! And if you just don't go to that house then you will prove that you are a loser. You will never get him back! And if he invites you and doesn't touch you then that means he is not interested in you. Deal with that." After that i pulled my pillow towards my face and screamed.

'Oh god! I was playing with barbies yesterday! When did i grow up that much to be in those situtations!' I thought.

'I love him! I don't want to lose him but i just don't want to lose my virginity neighter!' I thought. Okay i said things like 'I want to rape him!' or 'He is so hot.' a lot. But that doesn't means that i'm ready to do it. I was just 15 years old.

'Isn't it going to make an another Karin?' I thought. I took a deep breath and put the pillow away from my face.

'Don't be stupid Sakura. We are talking about Sasuke. He knows me very well and he can guess that i am not ready for things like this.' I thought and decided to go back to my bed.

Suprisingly, taking permission from my mom was easier than i thought. At first i tried to tell her that i am going to stay at Ino but she understood everything. But she let me go ayways. She said that she trust Sasuke even more he trust me. It sounded ridiclous to me since he is the boy... But then... Well you will see it.

"Okay i will. What time should i come?" I asked. After some while my phone rang.

"Like 17.00 p.m." He replied.

"Ok. See you then." I said and i was really happy.

"Hey lover girl! Do some shopping before you go!" My mom shouted.

"If you call me lover again i swear i will burn this house!" I said and she laughed. But i went to the sopping anyways.

Shopping was over quickly. I bought everything that my mom needed but i was still in the market walking around. Because i had a lot of time before i go to sasuke's house. And staying at home would make the time go even slower. Because i was so nervous and still so confused.

After i made sure that every customer in the store saw me at least twice, i decided to pay and go out before they kick me out. The second i went out, i was so regretting it.

"God... Why do you hate me that much?" I thought while looking at Karin who is standing across the street.

"Okay... I will just walk away. She is not going to notice me. " I thought. But as long as i took my first step she noticed me even thought she wasn't close to me. It musdt be her 'Sakura instincts' or something like that. And as soon as she saw me, she started to walk towards me.

'Don't panic, don't panic just walk away.' I thought. But she shouted my name with her cutest and most annoying tone.

"Sakura-chaaan! Wait for me." I was like 'What the hell?' But i stopped anyways.

"What do you want?" I said.

"Nothing just wanted to talk. We didn't see each other for a long time." She said and smiled.

"What?" I said.

"Oh c'mon don't be so cold. So how is Sasuke? Are you two having fun?" She said and smirked.

'She is a witch.' I thought.

"None of your concern." I said and turn my back to walk away.

"Of corse you are having fun! I heard that he is really good at bed." She said. I suddenly stopped. Didn't know what to say for a moment.

"I guess you left your shame back at hell. Why don't you go and take it back?" I said with an angry face.

"Shame? What's with the innocent talk? You are talking like you hadn't done it before." She said and giggled. I just stopped and started to stare at her.

"Oh god! You didn't do it before!" She said and started to laugh.

"Maybe it is because i am only 15." I said and put on a fake smile. She kept laughing.

"Than he must be cheating on you!" She said. At first i didn't take her seriously. She was trying to make me stay away from Sasuke like alway.

"Oh really?" I said with my 'i want to sleep' face.

"What? He is older you know? Man needs those thing. They can't live without it. That's why i always thought that you are a baby. You really don't know anything." She said and kept laughing. I didn't wanted to admit it at first but she was kind of right. I had read a lot of articles like that before.

"Okay then, see you later. Have a good day and go back to hell no matter what. But your shame wont be there because you don't have one!" I said and started to walk with loud steps. She kept laughing.

After that time suprisingly passed really fast and before i realized i found myself in front of Sasuke's house.

'Run Sakura... Run away while still you can.' I thought. After i talked with my mother i felt relieved then Karin put her nose in it. But no matter how much i think of it, it was the reality. My life is not a shoujo manga after all. I took a deep breath and knocked the door. After some time, my dream guy was standing there. He was wearing jeans and a dark blue shirt. Even it was casual he was still so elegant and cool.

"It's good to see you here." He said and smiled.

"Yeah... You too!" I said. He chuckled.

"I live here remember?" He said. I forced myself to laugh.

"Hahaha! You are right. Soooo how are you?" I said and i was so nervous.

"Fine but... Are you planing to come in?" He said and smirked. I felt kinda stupid at the moment.

'Come back to your senses Sakura! There is a lot of time to settle things. Just be normal and forget everything for now.' I thought and took a deep breath.

"Yeah that's a good idea." I said and went in.

Like the last time, even thought he lived alone everything was so clean and tidy.

"It's so suprising. You are really clean. Even thought i am a girl i can't be compered to you." I said while looking around. His house was really big so it take some time going to the living room.

"I just can't stand it when it's messy." He said.

"Yeah Naruto told me about that. He said that you even clean his place for him." I said.

"It can't be helped. That idiot is so messy." He said and sighed. I stoped and looked at him.

"What?" He said. I chuckled.

"You would be a really good wife." I said.

"Oh really?" He said and messed up my hair.

"So what do you want to do now? Are you hungry?" He said.

"Oh such a caring and lovely wife you are! No honey i am not. It's still early." I said and smiled. He sighed.

"Yeah it's still early. Tell me when you are hungry then i will order pizza or something like that." He said.

"Did you say pizza? I am so happy that you are my wife." I said and smirked. He smirked too then he leaned on to me.

"Everythin for you honey." He whispered to my ear and walk away. I was about to have an heart attack and i am sure my whole face was red. He won after all. I didn't do that wife joke rest of the day.

"So what do you want to do? We can watch tv or movies." He said.

"Sure! Why not?" I said. He opened the tv and we sat down on the couch.

"Hey do you know SpongeBob?" I asked with a cheerful voice.

"Sponge what?" He asked with a curious face. His reaction almost made me fall from the couch.

"SpongeBob! It's a really good cartoon." I said while laughing.

"At this age, you are still watching cartoons?" He said with a smirk.

"Of course i am! Look, let me show you." I said and opened that TV channel. SpongeBob was about to start.

"This cartoon is really funny and it always makes my day. You should whatch it." I said. For some while we didn't talk and didn't do anything. Even thought we were stinng in the same couch we are still apart and i was about to fall from to couch because i was so nervous. Sitting as far as i could. We becane very silent

Silence started to make it even worse. He was troubled with those romantic things so he would never make a move but i was to shy to do something. And i kept remembering those things that Karin thought me. I was getting more scared and i started to thought that he felt it too. I thought that he was going to ask me why i am so stressed or something but then he chuckled.

"What's wrong with that stupid sponge?" He said while laughing. I felt my cheecks getting red and my heart started to beat faster. Unlike me, he wasn't thinking unecessary stupid things. He was watching the cartoon all the time. With an innocent state. He was so cute and it made me forgot everything. I leaned into his shouldeders. He looked at me with a suprised face.

"I told you that it's good right? You should watch those things sometimes. It is really entertaining." I said. He was kinda suprised that i made that move but then he smiled.

"You are right." He said.

"Hey you know what? Maybe instead of ordering something, we should cook together. It would be fun." I said.

"Yeah i thought that at first but i am not sure that i can trust your cooking skills." He said with a smirk. I hit him with a pillow. It was so sudden and unexpected that he couldn't defend and i hit his face. It was so funny.

"Oh my god! I can't believe that i managed to hit your face! It is impossible! So even Uchiha Sasuke can be off guard sometimes." I said. The pillow was still on his face. He slowly took the pillow and throw it away.

"You are so dead." He said with his sexy smirk and i tried to escape as fast as i can while laughing but he catched my leg.

"Not that fast." He said and smirked. I blushed but i wasn't going to let his charm win against me. I took the pillow and throw it to him. He dodge it but let go of my leg so i started to run. Quickly he catch up with me and i realized there is nothing but wall behind me. He smiled.

"No, no! Don't come any closer." I said while laughing. But he catched me anyways and then lift me up.

"Let go! Hey let me go! " I said then he throw me in the couch and i tried to get up but he grabed my wrists. Like that he was kinda like on top of me. Looking at his face this close made me felt dizzy. I blushed and he smiled. Then every thin Karin had said and the things i read in the internet came back to my head, that's why i got really panicked.

"S-so what are we going to cook?" I said then he let go of me and stood up. You know... I am the best when it comes to destroying the romantic scenes. And we decided to make pasta.

After we had done eating we started talk then watch a movie. It was a good one but it was kind of long so i started to get sleepy and it was kinda getting late.

"You look tired. Let's go sleep." He said. He seem tired too wich made him look even more handsome.

'God... How can be someone so pale! ' I thought while looking at his beautiful skin.

"Well suits me. I am going to sleep here right? Where is the balnkets?" I saked. He looked at me with a suprised face.

"Are you kidding me? There is no way that i am going to let you sleep here." He said and smiled.

"Then where?" I asked.

"Are you alrighth Sakura? You are going to sleep with me of course." He said and laughed.

'Oh god... It's over. I am so dead. He is going to do it! I am so stupid that i could escape this!" I thought.

"O-okay then. Lets go." I said. After going tat far i just couldn't turn back. It was too late.

The last time i saw his bed, it was messy but know since it was maked, i realized how classy and elegant it is. It made me feel even more nervous.

"You can change here. I will go to the bathroom." He said and left the room.

"I'm dead! I'm so dead! Oh god it's happening!" I thought as i change into my pjamas. At first i wanted to bring my flowered pjamas but then i thought it would be so childish so i bought my boxers and an armless top. But i was regretting it at the moment because i felt so exposed.

When he came back i acted like placing my clothes to my bag. But to be honset i was just so nervous that i couldn't go near that bed. It was an excuse to stay away from it. He prepared the bad then while i was lying down he looked at me.

"I loved your boxers." He said and smirked.

"Shut up! " I said and wanted to cover my red face. His pjamas where simple. Long shorts and a shirt but you know i told you, whatever he wears he is always so elegant. He turned the light of and lie down next to me.

He slowly reached to me and i was about to die. Soon i could feel his breath on my cheeck.

"Good night." He said and kissed my cheeck. Then turn his back to me and lie down.

'Is that all?" I thought. Yeah he was just laying next to me. Not doing anything. I should have been relieved but i was kinda... Dissapointed or something like.

Even thought i didn't notice it before, I kinda wated it and i was curious. More than that all the things that i read on the internet and the Karin said made me feel even worse. There is no way that a guy not goint to touch you if you are sleeping in the same bed. But he wasn't. That meant only bad things.

'Option one; he doesn't love me. Option two; he loves me but he doesn't look at me that way and he is using another girl for it. Option three; he wants me to make a move and if i don't do anything, tomorrow we will broke up. Option four; he is gay.' I thought and before i could control it i seriously got up and said:

"Let's do it!"

I felt embrassed but i wasn't going to let my childish feelings stop me. At least that was what i thought.

"What?" Sasuke said with a suprised face. But i was already on top of him. He quickly turn on his night lamp.

"Sakura what are you doing?" He asked with his troubled face.

"Don't act like you don't know what i am talking about. I am on top of you, of course i am talking about playing Monopoly!" I said. Even thought i was making a joke, i was so damn serious.

"I know what are you talking about but i just can't belive that you are doing this." He said. He was serious too.

"So what. Sure, it's my first time but i heard that you had done it before. So go ahead, do it!" I said and tried to take my shirt of but he quickly grabed my arms.

"Sakura what's wrong with you? Did you drink something?" He said.

"What? I just want to do it." I said. Even i couldn't believe that i was saying this. How could i want him to believe it?

"Cut it out Sakura. It's already so late. Go back to sleep." He said while grabbing my arm like he was afraid of me taking my shirt off.

"Don't you want to do it? Don't make fun with me! Let just do it. " I said and lean onto him. Instead of kissing me he looked at me with a really serious face.

"Sakura you are just 15! Come back to your senses." He said. Then i suddenly straighten up and pull back my arms very hurshly so it hurt. For a moment i just felt so emotional that i could cry. All because of that teenage sissy girl hormones!

"So that's how it is! Because i am younger, you don't even see me on that way aren't you? You are using me just for fun." I said.

"What?" He said with a really toubled face.

"You are cheating on me aren't you!" I said.

"What?" He said again. This time it was louder.

"Sakura what are you talking about? There is no such thing like that!" He said.

"Don't lie to me! Are you saying that you are gay?" I shouted. This time he was about to have a shock.

"Come back to your senses! Do you even know what are you talking about?" He said with a really serious face and tried to get up but i pushed him back. Since i was still sitting on top of him it was easy to controll his movements.

"Then do it! Why don't you just do it? Ah of course, i am only 15. I am not enough for you." I said. He sighed.

"Sakura, Sitting on top of me, saying those things and trying to strip you are playing with fire so just shut up and listen for your own good." He said. After that i kinda came back to my senses and blushed like hell after hearing those. So i decided to listen.

"It's not like i don't want to do it. It's just you are not ready. Do you know how dangerous it is? How much it can damage you?" He said.

"You are gay after all." I said. I just couldn't believe him and wanted to tease him a little.

"I am being serious here! Like you should be! Normally this situtation should be upside down but i'm the one who is protecting you from yourself. "He said. He was really serious and looked kinda tired.

"I don't care! I think that way too but now i am sure. If it's going to be with you that it is not going to damage me at all. I can bear everything as long as it comes from you." I said and i was shocked because he blushed and looked away.

"Shut up already! You are making everything harder." He said. Then i thought i got a chance and put all my charm on then touched his face gentelly.

"Then don't resist." I said. He didn't do anything and just looked at me for a moment. Then quickly grabbed my wrist.

"Cut it out!" He said. I got angry again and pushed my arm back.

"Stop acting and get honest! I know everything! Do you know how mu search i did about this. If nothing happens tonight than that means you don't love me. There is no way that a guy don't do it. Other wise that absolutely means you don't love me. But you denied it. The other option is you are gay and you denied it too. Third option is, Like Karin said you are cheating on me. Do you know what is left? You are a girl and that's what i am starting to believe!" I said. He didn't anything then started to laugh.

"Stop laughing you idiot! I am being so serious here!" I said.

"Everything makes sense now... So you talked with Karin." He said and smiled.

"We just met in the street. So what?" I said with an angry face.

"You know that Karin is a slut and that internet is filled up with sluts like Karin. She just wanted to confuse you so we would have some hard time." He said.

"But all the things they said is really realistic." I said.

"Okay i love to make you blush i know but just because i am a boy that doesn't makes me a perverted rapist you know. Not everyone is like that." He said.

"I don't believe you. Karin said that you are good at bed!" I said and glared at him. He sighed.

"They are always talking about it. It's just a joke. Naruto kissed me once. Of course accidentally! After that Kiba made a joke like that. I'm not sure if Karin knows the truth thought." He said. I looked at him with my mouth wide open but he gave me a `seriously. i don`t want to talk about it.` look

"But still you are not a virgin right?" I said with a glare.

"Don't you think it's kind of personal?" He said with a calm smile.

"You really are a gay!" I said.

"Okay! I am not and i would like to do you right now. Is that what do you want to hear?" He said with a serious face. He was kinda getting angry.

"But you are not going to do it right?" I said

"No!" He shouted.

"Then it lends me to the same door! You didn't hold back before since you are not a virgin, but you are holding back with me! It's because i am 15. You just don't want to do it with a child!" I shouted.

"No Sakura! It's because i fucking love you. Get it already you stubborn girl." He said. I got blushed.

"No matter what. You don't want to do it actually. You are just being stubborn. Do you really want to do it at your 15? You are not that type thats why we are together. Even if i do it right now you will get scared. You can't even stand my jokes. How are you gonna stand that?" He said. I couldn't say anything.

"What? Don't know what to say?" He said and smirked. I blushed and looked away. Then i looked back at him with my serious blushed face again.

"Then kiss me! At least take my first kiss or i wont be able to believe you." I said and got really blushed. He smiled.

"Since you are on top of me, why don't you do it?" He said and smirked. I took a deep breath and tried to get close to him but i couldn't.

"I can't." I said and covered my face with my hands.

"See? You can't even do that. how can you talk about doing that?" He said. Then i opened my face to tell him to shut up but as soon as i opened my face he straighten up and kissed me. Then he slowly pushed me down. Now he was on top of me.

It was so different. I just felt like With his body and thoughts, with his everything he was mine. It was embarrassing yet so beautiful. Before realizing it i touched his hair. The slided down to his neck but he suddenly stopped and grabbed my arm again.

"Don't do that or i will forget everything i said just now." He said and smirked. I blushed really hard.

"S-sorry!" I said.

"Okay, since you are satisfied, let's sleep okay?" He said. He was really sleepy. I chuckled.

"It's a good idea." I said.

"You know what... All the research that you did, Karin and your thoughts... I would have never guess that inviting you to stay over would trouble you that much. I thought you would never think such a thing like that." He said.

"Yeah it looks like my mother was right. I am the perverted one after all." I said

"What?" He said with a curious face.

"Nothing, just turn that light off okay?"


	20. The bad feeling

High School Sucks!

'Something bad will happen...' This thought was refusing to let me go since the school had started again.

"Sakura-chan!" I heard some unfamiliar voice. I turned back to see who is it.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" Few girls that i don't know catch me on my way of the class room.

"Wanna join us in lunch today? We sit in a pretty cool table and there will be really popular seniors too. Can you bring Sasuke-kun too?" One of them said in a cheerful voice and grabed my shoulder.

"Do i know you?" I took few steps back to avoid her hand on my shoulder.

'Caling me by my name and asking me to bring Sasuke... You guys have some guts.' I thought and get ready to fill my mouth with bad language.

"Don't be that cold. You are girl, we are girls there is no reason for us to not be friends. We can even be best friends." One of them said. I opened my mouth to let bad language escape but someone grab my shoulder behind.

"Sorry but she has enough friends. No need for you guys." Ino said. Tenten and Hinata came too.

" And please stop with the fake smiles, i am about to throw my breakfast out." Tenten said and we all giggled.

"You are so rude! We won't forget that. Losers! Why did he choose an ugly girl like her anyways!" They started to walk away with murmuring like this. I took a deep breath.

"Thanks guys. You really saved me. This thing is happening a lot." I said and yawned.

"Well you are really popular now aren't you?" Ino said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Which makes me feel really disgusted." I said and they all laughed.

"This is our Sakura!" Tenten said.

"Guys i am serious! Thinking that i am eating lunch with thoose creepy girls, gossiping and such things... Ghaah i feel dirty!" I said they laughed again.

"D-don't worry Sakura-chan... We will p-protect you..." Hinata said with her shy voice. Which made me feel relaxed and safe. I laughed.

"Thank you Hinata." I said and smiled.

"But you are pretty teenager now you know? Going out with someone, having a cool boy friend." Ino said with a smile. I stoped walking and turned to her.

"Hey, stop there. Things are not like that for us. Even i don't know how it happened. I just have fun when i am with him and he seems to feel the same way i do too. So we like to be close to each other and with Sasuke it does not feels that way. I mean i don't feel like a creepy teenager who is having fun with a boy. We are just like... Close friends? Aaah no matter what way you look at it, it still sounds like that but it's not what it feels like! And besides, i am not the only one who is in love at the moment." I said and looked at them. They blushed.

"Wanne speak now or you want me to torture you?" I said and smirked.

"Wait do you know that me and Shikamaru are a couple now?" Ino said in a panic state. She did her best to hide it because if the rumours go around her father might hear that and since shikamaru her families are close, it might be akward.

"You just said it." I said and she relieved.

"I wasn't trying to hide it. Actually i am so excited to tell you guys it's just... When you said it like that i thought there might be rumors go around. Because you know, Shikamaru does not have fangirls but he is pretty known here." She said and played with her pony tail. She seemed nervous.

Shikamaru wasn't so good looking but everyone would know him because he is in the basketball team and beside that, he is a genius.

"Okay, start telling Ino! How did you guys first met and how did this 'going out' thing happen?" Tenten asked with a big grin on her face. Ino took a deep breath.

"We are childhood friends because our families are really close. They are close with Choji's family too. So i don't remember when we first met but we were always like a gang. I didn't find him atractive or something. Actually i was thinking that he was really annoying. Choji was always so emotional so getting into adventures with him was hard enough and Shikamaru on the other side was too lazy and didn't care about anything. They were both sucking my spirit." She said and chuckled.

"Keep going, keep going!" Tenten said.

"But no matter what we were just like a family and now, still we are. Anyways i didn't saw him as a genius or an atractive guy. He was just a boring, realistic person to me. Till sakura stole my dreams about gettin Sasuke." She said with a smirk.

"Hey! I thought we overcomed with that fact!" I said and got in a serious mode.

"Relax i'm just joking. It was my foult. I thought that he would be simple as the other guys i dated but he wasn't. You suited him better then me and from the begining i knew that fact. He is so emo for me." Ino said and laughed.

Ino was not complately like me or Tenten or Hinata. She was more confident and she had a really womanly, beautiful figure. I am not saying that Tenten and i are not confident but we are more like little boys... You know what i am talking about. She dated a lot of guys before. But she is not one of those sluty ones. She just has the talent and she likes to try it out. And she has a lot of family issues. Sometimes she just wants to feel that she is important and cared by someone. Even thought she couldn't get those feelings from those guys. So at some point she gave up.

"Whatever. At those times i was so depressive. It was not because of Sasuke, it was because i had lost to Sakura and at the same time i had lost Sakura. So i kept hanging out with them all the time. One day i told him what happened. Between Sakura and i and the Sasuke subject. I didn't thought that he was listening. He was more likely sleeping. But he did and then he just looked at me in the eye and said 'It might take some time storms to calm down. Don't worry you don't have to do anything right now. Just wait. She is not angry at you too. And about Sasuke... Don't worry he is just a little brat. One day you will find another brat who will notice you and care about you for who you are.' then gave me a really warm smile. Untill then i didn't knew that he had such caring side. Then i realized it, he might look like he does not care but he knows and sees everything and he will be there when you need. Even thought he is not comfortable with it." Ino said and chuckled.

"So how did he asked you out?" Tenten said.

"He actually didn't... I just happened to kiss him." Ino said. Me and Hinata were like 'eeeh?' But Tenten laughed ad held Ino's hands.

"You are my hero!" She said and they laguhed.

"Just talk already how did it happen?" I asked with a big blush on my face.

"It's just... I did every single fucking thing to made him realize! I started to wear my favorite clothes and he said 'What's wrong with you. Is today a special day?' then i wear make up and he made fun of me. Then i wear parfum and he said it smells bad." She said and clench her fist. She looked really scary.

"He almost ruined my summer vacation. Then few days later he just came and say hi to me. Stupid bastard!" She said.

"Ino calm down. You normally don't use that much bad language." I said and chuckled.

"Yeah you are right... I just... whatever. Then i told him that he is an idiot. And he said things like 'what's wrong with you lately? You are so angry. I don't even understand you' and blah blah blah. Then i just couldn't stand it anylonger and kissed him. And we are doing good now. But i think Hinata's story is even better!" Ino said and we all turned towards Hinata. She blushed a lot.

"M-me and K-k-kiba-kun didn't kiss! I-i promise you!" Hinata said. She was about to faint.

"Calm down Hinata. I didn't mean kissing. But you guys are going out right?" Ino said and smiled. She just noded and started to play with her fingers.

"Yes they are! They are going out!" I said with a big grin.

"C'mon! Tell us how did he asked you out!" Tenten said. Hinata started to feel dizzy.

"I-it's just... On summer vocation... I-i was going t-to a m-market." She said and gluped.

"C'mon!" Ino said.

"I-i-i s-saw his dog c-coming t-towards me... It had... F-f-f-f-f-lowers in his m-mouth." She said.

"Whaaah cute!" We all said.

"T-h-hen h-he came a-along..." Hinata saind and i realized that she was about to faint.

"And asked you out right?" I said and she noded. I kinda saved her.

"Let's move to Tenten because we tortured Hinata enough." Ino said and we laughed.

"What, me? There is nothing about me. Why did you guys even said that?" Tenten said.

"C'mon we all know about Lee." Ino said.

"Sakura!" Tenten looked at me with an angry face.

"I promise i didn't tell her!" I said.

"She didn't. For real. It's just ovbious as sky is blue." Ino said and chuckled.

"Maybe, but it' not that clear. "Tenten said with a sad face.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She sighed.

"I am doing my best to make him realize... But he is just too dense! He does not know anything but basketball and studying. "She said.

"Which brings me back to the Shikamaru tale. I know how you feel." Ino said and sighed.

"That means you should do what Ino did! " I said. Ino smiled.

"N-no way!" Tenten shouted.

"Calm down. It does not have to be a kiss. But made him realize that you are a girl and there is a possiblity that you guys can be together." Ino said.

"He will never understand that." Tenten said.

"Y-you can't know that w-without trying..." Hinata said. Tenten sighed.

"I will leave it like that for a while. I don't wanna ruin our friendship too... I am just confused. Anyways we should go. Class is about the start." Tenten said and smiled.

That class felt like it was longer than normal and i was dying it to over because Sasuke told me to go to the gym after the class. We were meeting secretly because when we did it out side the last time everyone was looking like they saw a couple for the first time. And they were always whispering and saying things which is like "Why did he choose her? She is not cute at all..." And it ruined our mood. But it's okay. I didn't mind meeting secretly. It's more fun.

After the class i put my funny glasses and hat again after a really long time.

"I missed you guys." I whispered and chuckled. I slowly went to the gym making sure that nobody is watching. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

He was sitting there and playing with the ball. Just with seeing him i could feel that my heart was beating faster and a smile taking over my face. I was just feeling like i was at home.

"What now sensei? You still want to give me lessons?" I said.

"I don't know. Let me see how good you are." He said and throwed the ball at me. I catched it and throw it to the basket. It went in and i felt really relieved. Because it does not matter if you are generally good. Sometimes you just can't make it.

"Not bad. When i fisrt saw you, you were kicking it." Sasuke said and chuckled.

"Hey! I wasn't serious. I was just angry." I said with a troubled face.

"Yeah sure." He said with a playfull smile. Which made me wanna play too.

"Okay then. What about a match? The one who get's the first point will win." I said and smirked. He smiled.

"Challenging your sensei? Look's like someone needs to teach you a lesson." He said and throwed the ball to me with a smirk.

"Here. I am giving you an advantage." he said.

"You will regret it." I said it. As you can guess, at the first moment we started to play, he took the ball from me. He was just too fast. But instead of wining the game at the moment he was having fun watching me trying to get the ball back. We both knew that it was impossible but i am not stupid. I never challenge something that i knew i can't do.

I get close to him enoug and wraped my arms around his neck and giggled a little. He thought i was going to kiss him or hug him so he let his guard down. And it was my chance. I took the ball and throwed to the basket. Thanks to my luck it went in.

"What were you saying sensei?" I said.

"This is playing dirty." He said and smiled.

"Well... I just said that the one who takes the first point will win. I didn't talk about the rules. You didn't too. So i guess i have right to win." I said and smiled.

"You little!" He said and runed towards me. I let him catch me and mess my hair up because i knew runing away was pointless. And i always liked it when he did that. We laughed for a while but then, that bad feeling took over me again.

"Hey Sasuke?" I said.

"What is it?" He said.

"I just feel like something bad will happen." I said. He looked at me with a curious face.

"What makes you say that?" He asked. I took a deep breath. Because i knew that he wasn't gonna take me serious after i tell the reason.

"It's just i feel so happy and everything is going really good. That's why i feel like something will ruin it." I said. He laughed.

"Stop talking like a granny." He said and smiled.

"I'm not! Just trust me i know it!" I said. He suddenly got serious.

"Are they bullying you again?" Sasuke said and grabed my shoulders.

"No! And what do you mean by again?" I said. Some girls wrote 'ugly whore' to my locker before and i believe the same ones put something like a paint ball on my locker which turned me and my school uniform into blue when i opened it. But i had never told that to Sasuke. It wasn't really a big deal and they only did it for once. After that no one did something like that to me again.

"You knew it? Wait! You are the one who made them stop didn't you?" I said.

"Don't worry i just talked with them. I just said that i hate bullies and they promised me to never did it again. They are really stupid." He said and sighed.

"Wait don't change the subject! What are you? A stalker ninja or something like that?" I said with an angry face. He laughed.

"Of course. Stalking you is my favorite hobby." He said with his sexy smirk and i just blushed like a tomato. Didn't know what to say.

"By the way, didn't you said that winner has to give a kiss to loser?"He said. And i am a really stupid girl so i just started to think.

"No i don't think that i said something like that." I said then he came close to me and then my brain started to work.

"W-w-wait! A-are you gonna k-kiss me now?" I said with a blushed and panicked face.

"You are so on it." He said with a smirk and i seriously fell. I seriously fell down to the ground. It was so embarrassing.I was just so embarrassed that i would like to die at the moment. He chuckled and crouched down next to me.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah" I said and while i was trying to get up, he seriously kissed me. Without thinking i wraped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer. Then i guess the bell rang and he stopped.

"That bell..." He murmered angrly but i wasn't able to make comments at the moment because seriously, i was not on the world at the moment. He helped me to stand up.

"After the school, wait till most of the people are gone. Than i will be waiting at the gate." He said.

"W-wait... My mind is still blank -thanks to you- are you saying that we will go home together. My house is so close. With car, we will arive before i will be able to say Marco Polo." I said. He chuckled.

"You like playing Marco Polo at the car?" He said.

"No! It was not i meant sorry i can't still think properly but you got what i meant." I said.

"Don't wory. I didn't bring the car. My house is not that far too." He said and smiled.

"Well. Okay then." I said.

After that, I promise, i had the longest school day in my life! And after school, waiting for people to go their home was even more worse. But after i went out and see him waiting there with his cool pose made me think that it really worth it.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah let's go. " I said and we started to walk but we heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Very well Sasuke. Is she your girl friend? She is pretty." After hearing that we both turned back and saw a black haired middle aged guy. He looked kinda older than middle age but it was hard to figure it out because of the mask he was wearing. It was one of thoose mask which sick people wear.

"Who are you?" Sasuke said and kinda warned me to stay back. The old man chuckled.

"So rude Sasuke. Is that how you greet your uncle?" He said. Sasuke got shocked.

"Uncle... Tobi? " He asked.

"Very well Sasuke, very well." That man said and smiled which disturbed me a lot. Sasuke got really serious.

"Sakura, i am sorry. Can you go alone for this time." He said.

"Will you be okay?" I said.

"Don't worry. It's just about family so go ahead." He said but i understood that it wasn't okay because he was refusing to look at me in the eye.

"Okay then." I said and started to walk away.

'See Sasuke. My feelings never let me down...' I thought while walking. I was sure that this uncle of his was not a normal uncle.


	21. A game played by

High School Sucks!

Sometimes you see a light. And then you start thinking that you find a new thing and everything will change. But then that light dissapears and you find yourself where you started. Are you sad? Are you feeling dissapointed? It doesn't matter. Because it is just a game. And player is the God.

"Sakura sleep already!" My mother shouted at me.

"Okay i am sleeping!" I shouted back and turned off the light and went to my bad. But my phone was still in my hands.

"C'mon Sasuke. Say something!" I murmered as i looked at the screen. I was sending him messages and calling him all the time. But he wasn't answering.

'Open your phone you dumbass!' I thought and throwed my phone to bed. Then i got a text and rushed over to it.

'Finally you jerk!' I thought and looked at it and wanted to throw it again. It was just Naruto.

- Did you talk with Sasuke? He is not answering me.

Now my mood was more down than ever because i had a hope that maybe his bestfriend, Naruto knew what was going on.

- Those are my lines.

I sent it and throwed the phone again. Hoped that he is not going to reply. But he did.

"Shut up Naruto!" I said and hoped that my mom didn't hear that. I hugged my pillow and lied down to bed. Burried my face onto my pillow.

After few seconds my curiosity won over me and i got up.

- At today's practise he told me that he was going to walk you home. Did something happened?

'Thank you. I really needed that salt for my wound.' I thought and rolled my eyes.

- That didn't happen. We met with his weird uncle. And then he said that i should go alone. I need to sleep Naruto. If you don't know anything, let's just talk tomorrow.

And i thought i lied back down for the last time. But i was dead wrong. He didn't texted this time. He called. I quickly got up and opened it so my mom didn't hear that.

"Naruto put your glasses on! I told you that i need to sleep and you just called me." I talked quietly.

"But i don't wear glasses." He said. I slapped my face so hard that my eyes got watery.

"Naruto talking with you is bad for my health." I said. He made some noises like 'huh?' but i didn't answer.

"Whatever. You said that you guys met with Sasuke's uncle. Are you really sure about that?" Naruto asked. It suprised me. Because he was so serious.

"We didn't really met. He was waiting in front of the school gate. And yeah i am sure he called him uncle. His name was something like... Tobi i guess. His half face was bandaged. Weirdo." I said.

"Oh my god! This can't be real! Did something happen?" He asked. He sounded really panicked.

"No i told you. He didn't wanted to talk with him infront of me. They were dead serious. Why are you suprised? Do you know something? Then tell me!" I said.

"Well... Since Sasuke's family died, He is taking care of Sasuke. I mean he payed his rent, send him money and etc. But Sasuke never ever saw him in person or talked with him before." He said. My mind just blowed up.

"Then why Sasuke was so troubled when he saw him?" I asked.

"Because he helped his brother." Naruto said.

"Wait, what? Sasuke has a brother? Which way did help his brother?" I asked. He stopped and didn't said anything for a moment.

"Open your mouth Naruto!" I shouted then wanted to hit myself. But thankfully mother didn't hear that.

"I don't know Sakura-chan. I went too far. I didn't know that he didn't talk with you about his brother." He said.

"So what? What makes it a top secret? Just tell it." I said.

"He doesn't talk about that to anyone. If he didn't say that to you i can't tell neighter. I'm sorry Sakura-chan." He said. I took a deep breathe.

"Are you stupid or something? You just talked about it as if it was nothing and now you are not telling it to me. I don't care if he doesn't want me to know. I care about him more than he cares about himself. You know that too Naruto. That stupid always goes alone." I said.

"I know Sakura-chan but stil..." He said.

"Stop being sissy! Talk or i will rip of your tongue tomorrow bibiri-kun!" I said angrily.

"Okay calm down. But promise me that you are not going to tell anyone." He said.

"No way! I am dying to tell it to Karin. You really, really asking for a punch right now Naruto!" I said.

"Okay, okay! His brother killed his whole family. Only Sasuke survived. But Sasuke's uncle is on the police force. Actually a lot of Uchiha was in the police force. It's like a family job for them. He helped his brother, Itachi out." He said.

"Are you kidding? He can't kill the whole family and get away with it!" I said.

"But he didn't left any clue behind. Only Sasuke saw him. But Sasuke was so little back then and thanks to his uncle no one believed him." He said.

"This is insane! So where is his brother right now?" I said.

"You don't really know Itachi Uchiha? He played with Akatsuki. They are a really famous basketball team here in Japan. They even showed up in the magazines." He said.

"Yeah i am a really big fan of basketball Naruto! That's why Gai-sensei hates me. Wait a minute i will check him up." I said and quietly got up. I got my computer and searched him on the google.

"Woaw. He is so cool." I said.

"Yeah i know! It kills me when he takes his shirt off!" Naruto said in a girl voice which sounded really gay.

"Eeew Shut up Naruto!" I said and giggled. But as i rolled down the page i got shocked.

"Wait. It says that he died because of a disease. It can't be he is so young!" I said

"Yeah he died last year. Just like he wanted Sasuke to suffer more. And don't feel sorry for him! He killed the whole family you know!" He said.

"I can't believe that he killed someone. He looks like a good guy. But he looks so sad. Even when he smiles. This kinda feels... Tragic." I said.

"I told you! Don't feel semphaty for him! He take everything from Sasuke!" Naruto said than i heard my mothers foot steps.

"I need to sleep. See you tomorrow!" I said and jumped to my bed.

I learned that my boyfriend's brother killed his family and then he died last year. And he seemed really like a good guy with those sad eyes. Can you guess how much sleep i could get? Only few hours.

Next day i arrived to school early. After i put my things on my locker, i went to the school gate and stared at everyone who went in. I was waiting for Sasuke as you can guess and i was getting ready to shout at him because of yesterday and the because of the things i heard from Naruto instead of him.

Ino came, Tenten came Hinata came and we started to wait together. After some time Naruto came too.

"Good morning." He said with a smile.

"Good morning." We said.

"Why are you guys waiting here?" Naruto asked.

"We are waiting for Sasuke. Sakura is kind of worried." Ino said. Naruto looked at me. He kinda seem nervous. He came next to me and stoped.

"I will wait with you guys. I am worried too." He said without looking at me. I felt kind of strange.

"Hey Naruto, i am sorry for yesterday. I was worried and when you told me that... You know i kind of panicked so i acted bad. I didn't meant to force you and insult you. But i guess i kind of did." I said. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hey, don't worry! I'm used to it. I'm Sasuke's friend ya know? And i trust you so there is no problem." He said and grined.

"That's all i ask for." I said and smiled. After some time whole team came and we waited together. Everyone was really worried but he didn't show up. And finally the bell rang.

"This feels suspicious. Really suspicious..." Kiba said with a serious mode.

"You are really in the mood Charlie's angel." I said. Everyone laughed.

"Hey! But i am right. Yesterday i called him for today's practice but he didn't answer. And now he is not here. His uncle is suspicious too." Kiba said.

"Yeah right. Something is going on for sure." Shikamaru said. I nodded. But i felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry guys. We all know that Sasuke is a an idiot and does idiotic things. But as long as we are here nothing bad can happen." Naruto said and winked at me.

"That's right." I said.

School went so boring. Everyone kept asking me where Sasuke is and why he didn't come today. It was impossible to avoid them. But Lee-san and Tenten kinda helped me with slashing pencils so i am really thankful to them. Cus it was fun watching those girls scream and run away.

When school had finally ended, i waited for a while in the classroom. I kept watching people in the garden from window. Hoping that i could saw Sasuke. But he wasn't there.

"C'mon Sakura. Let's go already. I'm sure he will answer sooner or later. You are his girlfriend of course he will call you." Ino said.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"They are at the gym waiting for Sasuke. They will practice and i am sure he will show up. He never skips practices." Tenten said.

"Yeah sure." I said.

"C'mon i need to go to toilet!" Ino said.

"Okay you guys go to toilet and i will prepare my things." I said and went to my locker.

As i went there i saw someone taking his books from his locker. I couldn't see his face because of his hoodie but he wasn't wearing school uniform. He made me curious but i didn't care.

- Where are you Sasuke?

I typed down and sent it. Than i hear a phone rang. It was coming from that guy. As he looked at me i saw that he was Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" I said and runed towards him.

"What are you doing? Why didn't you came at morning and now you are missing a practice and... Why didn't you answer me?" I asked. I was kind of afraid to ask that question.

"It's late go home already." He said. I was getting really, really angry. I slamed his locker's door so he could focus on me. But he didn't even turned towards me.

"What is wrong with you? What are you doing? Why are you getting all of your things." I asked.

"None of your business." He said. I shaked him with holding his shoulders.

"It is my business! I'm you fucking friend!" I said. He grabed my wrists and made me let him go.

"If you are that curious i am leaving the school." He said.

"Are you kidding me? Where are you going?" I said.

"To an another school." He said and started to walk away.

"What do you mean by that? What is wrong with you?" I grabbed his arm.

"Shut up already. Go mind your own business." He said. I runed to get on his way.

"Get back to your senses right now. This is serious. You are hurtful." I said. He laughed.

"You think i care?" He said. I didn't know what to say for a minute. I could feel my eyes got watery. I grabbed his hoodie.

"I don't want you to care about me. But what about your team? Your bestfriend Naruto?" I said while holding my tears back.

"I don't care." He said. He was looking away. I let him go. I wasn't able to say something.

"Look, i had fun with everyone. You are a good girl too. But i am not like you guys. I don't have time for those things."He said. I looked at him with anger but my anger was getting away. My desire to argue was diasappearing. All i got at that moment was just tears.

"You... Are saying that we just happened to be in your life? Are you that much of an arrogant idiot?" I said. He was looking away. My legs started to shake and i sat on the ground. I wasn't even trying to hide my tears.

He kneel down and kindly grabbed my chin. As he pressed his lips against mine my feelings changed. I wasn't blushing or feeling happy like i used to do. But i felt something. I felt something really strong. Getting humiliated.

I slapped him as hard as i could.

"I'm not a game! Don't you dare to play with me moron!" I shouted.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto said and as we turned back we saw the whole team standing on the stairs. There is nothing much to tell after that. Naruto came and shouted few times. Everyone talked and they started to fight. At that moment i didn't really cared or listened them. Ino hugged me and i just kept crying.

After that day Sasuke didn't came to school. Few days later we went to principal Tsunade-sama's room. It was clear and we just made sure of it. He really left the school. And us.

Everyone started to say things like 'Why are you like this? It's not like you. Are you eating properly?' I didn't really wanted to hear them or answer thought. Ino, Hinata and Tenten were always with me but they were what i needed.

Few days later, i was standing in the school garden. Sitting under a tree, waiting for bell to rang. I was just sitting and looking at one spot. I was so emotionless and i wasn't thinking of anything. Because if i started to think, emotions was going to flow and i end up blowing.

I really needed something that i could take my tears, my loneliness, my desires and my anger on.

"Hi sakura-chan!" I heard Naruto's voice.

"Hi." I said.

"Are you okay?" He said and kneel down next to me.

"I don't know" I said and looked away.

"I know how you feel. It's hard for me too. But don't give up. Because i won't and i promise you i will find him and bring him back. Okay?" He said and smiled. At that moment his smile seemed so bright. Just like the sun. But his lips were bleedy.

"Does your lip hurt? Sasuke hit you so hard." I asked.

"Not at all. Sure it bothers while i eat hot ramen but i'm a man you know." He said and smiled.

"Yeah i know." I said and touched his lip.

"Uhmm Sakura-chan?" He asked while looking my hand. I leaned forward and did something that felt complately wrong. That's why i did that. I kissed him.

"Sakura-chan what are you doing?" He asked.

"Did it hurt?" I asked with no emotion in my voice.

"No but..." He was talking but i stopped him with my hand.

"Then we don't have any problem at all." I smiled.

"Sakura-chan do you realize what did you do just now? It's..." I hugged him and he shutted up.

"I need you." I said. And get his shirt wet with my tears.


	22. I would give it to you

PS: I didn't really wanted to write something like this but i'm done. I can't stand it anymore. Please check up my profile before a "you are making a lot of mistakes! Get a translator!" comment. Well the other ones who just review about the content... Guys i love you! Please keep up with the good work! Well enjoy it! (unless you are obsessed with grammar mistakes. Then you should read an another story.)

High School Sucks!

"What are you doing here so early?" I asked Naruto and smiled while i close the door.

"I thought walking to the school together would be good." He said and smiled.

"Why didn't you knock the door and send me message then? It would have been faster. Were you waiting here?" I said.

"I didn't wanted to rush you. The idea just came into my mind. I always go to the school from this road. I thought picking you up would be more fun." He said and smiled. I went near to him and and gived him a little kiss from the cheek.

"You liar. You are always late when it comes to school. You really planed this." I said with a smirk.

"Okay you got me this time." He said with a smile and he was blushed too. It was just so cute.

"You care about me that much?" I asked while playing with his hair. I never thought i could be that much flirty. He blushed.

"Yeah i do." He said. I could see that he was in my hands right now. Under my spell. It was time to get it where i wanted it to get.

"You would never leave me would you Naruto?" I said and leaned my head to his chest. He held my head and made me look at him.

"Never! Do you understand me Sakura-chan? I'm never going to hurt you like that idiot did." He said.

"Naruto i need you." I said with a needy, crying tone. But what i really wanted to say was 'do you need me Naruto?' But it again went where i wanted it to went.

"I know. I need you more that you need me." He said with a gentle smile and kissed me. I leaned forward to reply him. But i realized something. This was different. This kiss was different. It didn't made me feel like i was getting dizzy, it didn't made blush, it didn't made me shiver. Why did i felt so disappointed? Because i wanted him to be Sasuke. I wanted Sasuke to say those words.

"Hey love birds! You are going to get late!" I heard my mothers shout. She was looking us from the window. We were like we get chought in the middle of a crime. Naruto was about to fell but i held him.

"Hi! How are you lately?" Naruto said to my mom and the he wishpered to me. "Since when she is watching?"

I grabbed his bag and mine.

"Don't say anything, don't make eye contact, just run!" And we started to run together.

When we arrived to the school gate we were about to die.

"I... can't feel my legs." He said.

"C'mon you are a basketball player you will get over it." I said.

"I can get over anything for you." He said. I don't know why but at that moment but i didn't knew what to say. I couldn't made myself hug him kiss him or even give him a warm smile. I just put my hand on his shoulder and said "You are the best dude!" and went to my class. I felt so guilty.

"You somehow look normal. You finnaly woke up didn't you?" Ino said at the break.

"What are you talking about Ino? I woka up at 7 a.m. everyday for school. "I said.

"You know what i am talking about! You were like a gost lately. What happened since yesterday?" Ino said. That's right. I didn't told them what was going on between me and Naruto.

"I gues time heals everything. I still didn't forget what happened but i decided that a stupid boy shouldn't effect my life that much." I lied like a boss and felt really proud.

"This is our Sakura!" Tenten said and hugged me. The Ino and Hinata came for a group hug.

'I will go to hell...' I thought.

"Oh by the way the team will have a practise today. They said it would be moral if you guys come and watch." Tenten said.

"So Kiba wants a little bit cheerleading huh?" I said with bored eyes.

"Yeah he said that actually... But it was just a joke. C'mon it will be a moral for both of us. It's the first time they practise after... you know." Tenten said.

"Yeah! We should go! It will be fun. We are still friends after all." Ino said.

"Friends huh? You two are really into romance those days." Tenten said while looking at Ino and Hinata. They smiled like they were guilty.

"You guys are really lucky. At least i have Sakura now. Right?" Tenten said and hugged me.

"Y-yeah.." I said and smiled. I was going to go to hell for sure.

"So you guys are coming!" Tenten said. At first i was okay with it but i realized if i went there they would probably understand my relationship with Naruto.

"You guys can go. I am feeling bad about it." I said.

"They feel bad about it too! It's not only you who lost Sasuke. He was their friend. You are coming! It's and order." Ino said.

"When are they gonna practise anyway?" I asked.

"After the last class." Tenten said.

'Okay Sakura. Just say yes and at the end of the school you will just go home. They can't find me in that crowd trying to get out of school.' I thought and told them that i will be there.

At the end of the school i grabbed my bag and tried to get out of my classroom while hiding behind a group of classmates. I was just thinking about how i was gonna get to my locker, i saw Hinata looking for me at the stairs. She saw me instantly. But i wasn't going to give up yet.

I turned around and hide behing a large group of students this time. Walked with them for a while to the opposite direction. But then i saw Tenten. She looked like she was looking for someone too.

'That idiots really planned this.' I thought. But no, i wasn't really going to give up. I made a huge turn and get in to the teachers room.

"Sakura what are you doing here?" Kakashi-sensei asked. He was the only one there.

"Haha nothing just passing by... What are you doing here alone sensei?" I asked with a big smile.

"I need to lock this place up. So you should get going." He said and lead me to the door. When he opened the door i saw Hinata and Tenten looking for me in the hall.

"Sensei! I need to tell you something really important!" I said and closed the door.

"Be quick." He said. But i had no idea what i was gonna say. I took a deep breathe and opened my mouth.

"Sensei i'm in love with you!" I said. The moment i realized what i really said i was blushed as hell. It was so embarrassing and i really wanted to die. He was looking at me with a troubled look wondering what to say. He sighed.

"Teenagers those days..." He murmered. Yeah he was right.

"At those ages you can confuse admiring someone and loving someone." He started and continued. I looked like i was listening him but i was thinking about how to get out. While he was still talking i opened the door slightly and looked at the hall. It was empty.

"What are you looking at?" He asked.

"Uhm nothing sensei thank you so much! I'll take those advices to the heart." I said and bowed him. Then started to run as fast as hell.

When i was finally at the down stairs i looked at my locker and i saw Ino in front of it. She was standing in front of my locker.

'That little...' I thought and cursed her then started to run up stairs but she saw me.

"There she is!" She shouted and i saw something brown coming. In a blink i was chought by Kiba.

"I chought a fish!" He shouted and everyone came.

"G-good one Kiba-kun..." Hinata said and smiled.

"Yeah i know. Let's go then." He said and i was like 'Put me down you little ...' But no one cared anyways.

While they were carrying me to the gym i was hoping that Naruto wasn't there. But when the door opened i heard his voice.

"Kiba what are you doing? Put her down!" He said with an angry tone.

"Calm down Romeo." He said and let me go.

"Don't touch my Sakura-chan you hear me?" He said.

'Now we are going down...' I thought but no one cared. Since Naruto used to say those things a lot no one cared about it. But i guess everyone mentioned my big shigh.

They made two groups and started to play. It wasn't like practising. More like playing. While they were talking to us. Kiba was so lovey dovey with Hinata, Tenten was beating Lee and Ino was harassing Shikamaru to kiss her. It was really fun and i felt really relieved. Because Naruto was stil talking but as long as i didn't reply him in an obvious way, every thing was safe.

But i could feel that Naruto was feeling uneasy. He could feel that i was avoiding him. Finally he made a move. He tossed the ball to Kiba. The started to walk towards me. I smiled. But it was a really panicked smile.

"It looks like i need some luck. Can you give me a good luck kiss?" He said. I was planing on giving him a little kiss on his cheek but he pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around my belt. He was looking at me like 'I won't let you escape this time' and it was very clear.

Everyone was looking at us like 'Now she is going to kick his ass' and smirking. But i couldn't do that. Naruto was already so sensitive about it.

'No turning back...' I thought and kissed him.

"What the heck is going on here!" Ino shouted. We parted.

"Yeah what the fuck is going on here?" Kiba said but he was really serious.

"I forgot to tell you guys. We are going out now." Naruto said and smiled.

"What the?" Tenten said and looked at me. While i was trying to face Tenten's gaze i heard a huge slapping sound. Ino really slapped Naruto.

"What are you doing Ino?" I said and pushed her away from Naruto. Tried to look at Naruto's bleeding nose.

"It's okay." He said and smiled.

"I thought that you were someone reliable! I thought that you really cared about Sakura. But you are so fast Naruto! But you are right! It was a perfect time to make a move. Using her broken heart. You bastard!" Ino shouted.

"No Ino it's not like that!" I said but Naruto touched my shoulder.

"Let me handle it." He said.

"It's our relationship and if Sakura is okay with it it's no one's business." Naruto said.

"Of course she is okay with it bastard because her heart is broken! I'm not gonna let you use her!" Ino shouted.

"Cut it off!" I said. Naruto looked at me.

"I can talk for myself thank you. Now back to the subject. No one is using me. It had already been 3 weeks. It's enough time to repair. I'm not going to be heart broken because of that idiotic boy. I can go on with my life. And if it is going to make you feel okay, i asked him to go out with me. He didn't made a move on me." I said. Now everyone was in a deep shock.

"Sakura get back to yourself. It's beacuse you are so sad you are blind. Just stop and think for a moment." Tenten said.

"Get back girls. It's your time to shut up and our time to talk. Because it's looks like Sakura is using Naruto this time." Kiba said with a really strong glare and now i was really afraid. I was afraid of hearing those words. That's why i wanted to avoid going there. Because those words were complately true.

"Bullshit. For what reason i am using Naruto may i ask?" I said.

"Stop with the act brat. You are taking Naruto for Sasuke. But he is not Sasuke. I'm not going to let you hurt my friend for your own desires." Kiba said. His glare was so true and real that it was making me feel afraid.

"It's none of your business." Naruto said.

"Shut up Naruto. She knows your feelings and she knows that you will let her use you easly." Kiba said.

"Guys calm down a little." Shikamaru said but no one listened him.

"That's not true! I'm with Naruto because he was always there for me. He is the most reliable person i had ever met. I made a wrong choice choosing Sasuke instead of him. But i know that the right one is Naruto now." I said and looked at Naruto. He smiled back at me.

"Shut up. Stop giving him hopes. I knew that you were unreliable from the start but i never thought that you were such a shameless bitch." He said. Now i was screwed up. Naruto made a move towards Kiba but i stopped him.

"What did you call me?" I asked.

"I said shameless bitch. Can you deny that?" He said and grabbed my shird with one of his hands. I punched him as hard as i could. Everyone was so panicked at the moment.

"Touch me again and you are off to hell!" I shouted. But when he came back to himself this time he grabbed my shirt with his two hands.

"I'm not gonna beat a girl but if you insist that much i can make an exception for you." He said. Then in a blink i found myself behind Naruto and Kiba was lying on the ground. His nose and lips were bleeding.

"What do you think you are doing bastard?!" Naruto shouted. It was the second time i saw him that serious. First one was when Sasuke was leaving.

Kiba got up very quickly and tried to punch Naruto back but Naruto catched his punch.

"What am i doing?! I'm trying to protect you! Is that fuckn' brain of yours working? She is using you!" Kiba shouted back. He was still pushing his fist against Naruto's hand. Naruto took a few steps back but clenched his another fist to hit Kiba. Kiba cought his fist and boys kept pushing eachother.

"This is none of your business. Sakura-chan needs me so i am here for her." He said with a glare. Kiba was about to blow up.

"I know you since the kindergarden and you choose trust that bitch?" Kiba shouted. Naruto pushed him so hard that Kiba bumped the wall.

"It's not one sided. I'm using this chance to get close to her. Are you happy now?" Naruto said that. At that moment i was thinking of how to kill myself so i didn't really cared about what he said. It even made me feel better.

Kiba's eyes were wide open. He ran towards Naruto and grabbed his shirt. Naruto didn't tried to avoid it. Just stood there. They just kept glaring eachother.

"Go to hell. I don't give a fuck anymore." Kiba said and pushed Naruto and left the room. Hinata wanted to go after him but Ino stopped her.

"Not now Hinata. Leave him alone for a while." she said. We kept being silent without doing anything. Then Shikamaru came and touched Naruto's shoulder.

"It's enough action for today. Let's go home. Mean this is troublesome." He said and left the room. The others left too. Before Naruot left the room he looked at me and gave me a sad, weak smile. At that moment i was just so embarrassed. I couldn't even bear to look at him so i just nodded.

"Are you happy now? Playing around best friends? Is it fun enough?" Ino shouted.

"Who are you? My mom?" I said. I was already so tired. Tenten touched Ino's shoulder to calm her down.

"There is no use on fighting. Since i am not even sure this person is Sakura." She said. I just rolled my eyes but her words were very heavy.

'At least i made it to the school Gate." I thought while still walking but then i saw Naruto waiting there for me. When he saw me he took few steps forward. It was obvious that he was waiting for me.

"You made me wait quite a lot." He said and smiled. It was that weak and tired smile again.

"You shouldn't have been waited for me." I said. He grabbed my arm to make me come close to him.

"It's alright." He said.

"No it's not. I don't deserve this. Why did you had to fight with Kiba? He is one of your best friends. I'm just a... Just a stupid girl which is not good for you and you should forget." I said. He pulled me to himself and hugged me.

"No! Stop it! Don't be like this please!" I shouted while trying to push him but he didn't let go.

"I ruined everything. I am so sorry." I said and started to cry.

"I love you." He gently whispered. It made me cry harder.

"I'm so sorry." I said again and he let me go to look at my face. He stroke the tears on my face with his gentle smile.

"It's okay. I can always forgive you with one kiss." He said. Then i leaned forward to kiss him. I kissed him untill i need to break up to breathe. I wanted to give him everything. He was always there for me and now i was hurting him. I wanted my heart to beat for him.I wanted him to be the one. I wished my feelings for him was not just a simple like, but love. It was impossible actually. Because after that kiss, everything was more clear to me. I was still in love. But it wasn't him.

"I'm sorry for what i had said in front of Kiba." Naruto started to talk but i touched his lips to stop him.

"It's okay. Don't deny it. It's if it is true. Because i feel so guilty. Naruto i am so sorry but you can feel it can't you?" I said. He sighed.

"I know. It's impossible to ask you to love me. But i am happy as long as you are here with me." Naruto said. I gived him a little kiss.

"I will never leave you. Untill you decide to leave me." I said and smiled. He smiled me back.

"I wish my heart was belonged to me. So i could give it to you." I said.

"But it's already belongs to him." He said.

"You mean Sasuke?" A girl shouted on the street. We were both in a shock. A group of girls were talking and shouting about Sasuke's name.

"You mean he is at Akatsuki High? Akatsuki High opened again?" A girl said loudly.

"Yeah take a look at this news paper." Another one said. We looked at each other with Naruto and started to run towards them.

"Excuse me! Can we take a look at it please?"


	23. Getting lighter

High School Sucks!

PS: I am really really sorry that on my first upload i uploaded an unfinished chapter because i forgot to save the changes. I hope you realize that and refresh your page or you might not enjoy it and think something is wrong with it.

And by the way, yes i am alive :) Just had an exam week.

Girls started to look at us like they saw some aliens. But Naruto smiled in a charismatic way. Girls may find it hot but for me it was just funny.

"Hi may i take a look at it?" He said.

"Isn't he Uzumaki Naruto? Yes he is." One of the girls said.

"I heard that he is the best player in the Leaves. I mean after Sasuke of course." One of the girls said. "And he is Sasuke's best friend!"

Naruto's smile went straight down and became a frown. It was really, really funny that i let a giggle escape.

"Hey! First of all i am the best player! That guy can't even walk his ass to his house." Naruto said

"Yeah because he is rich and has a car!" One of the girls said and they started to laugh. I got a feeling that this was gonna get longer so i stepped in.

"We are in a hurry and we really need that newspaper. Can you give that to us? We will pay for that of course." I said. The girl which was holding the newspaper didn't do anything for a minute. Then she smiled.

"You guys now Sasuke right? Get us a date with him and we will give you the newspaper." She said and smiled like she was the smartest girl in the world. Naruto opened his mouth and got ready to shout 'What the ...' but i stopped him.

"Yeah sure! Why not? He is kinda busy but he likes to meet new people." I took the newspaper kind of harshly because she was unsure.

"Let's go Naruto." I said and we turned our back to walk away.

"Hey but how are we going to contact?" She said.

"Don't worry we will call you." I said and we started to walk faster.

"Come back here! What's going on? Give me back my newspaper!" She started to come after us. I stopped and turned my back.

"I'm Sasuke's girlfriend, you will never get him and your newspaper that's actually what's happening. Have a nice day!" I said and we started to run as afast as we could while laughing so hard.

We went to a park near and started to read to article.

"Akatsuki High Shool made it's opening official with bringing best basketball players in.

After a long break Akatsuki High School opened again in 2009. Little by little they started to pick the most talented teachers and students together again. And after three years, to make it clear that it is strong and ready to go on again, the High school brought the most talented basketball players in japan, including Sasuke Uchiha. The star player of Konoha High School's "Leaves" and brother of the genious basketball player Uchiha Itachi.

Just like Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha went to Konoha High School and then went to the Akatsuki High School. Akatsuki High played a really important role in his career and helped him to became an international star. It looks like Sasuke is following his steps now." That was what it was written.

"Okay this is one of the 'no comment' moments of my life." I said to Naruto.

"Actually it's bad. Really, really bad." Naruto said. He looked kinda serious.

"Why is it?" I asked.

"It is kind of a complicated story. Akatsuki High was a really different school. They even accepted criminal recorded students. But you know even thought the students were bad ass, they were all special and had their special talents. A lot of students became famous after they graduated from there. And Konoha High and Akatsuki High were rivals. No body really knows why, but the school had shutted down by the city even thought the school was really successful. It was a really mysterious school actually. Some people say that it got shutted down because students and teachers were trying to kill some people from Konoha High." He said.

"This is sick! It is just a high school for God's sake!" I said.

"I told you it was complicated. But it was long time ago. It's up to the new princibal now. But still it's clear that the school is going to be our rival in Konoha." Naruto said.

"Oh please. They will mind their own business and we will mind ours." I said while looking for a trash can.

"But our business includes Sasuke right? Should we go and see him. Since now we know where he is." Naruto said.

"Of course we will go and visit him! What about tomorrow. We will leave the school earlier and go to see him!" I said.

"Okay." Naruto said. He was in deep thoughts. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Naruto. You two are best friends. It will turn out good." I said and smiled.

"What about you." He asked.

"Me? Well i just want to punch him as much as i can and that's all. It's over Naruto don't worry about it. I will forget him sooner or later. I am yours. Untill you get tired of seeing my ugliness" I said and laughed.

"You are not ugly!" He said. He looked like a three year old boy and i insulted his teddy bear.

"I'm just kidding calm down. Let's meet at the gym tomorrow before the classes starts. Tell everyone to be there and don't tell them that i am also coming. Or none of them will come. Expect Shikamaru... Because he is too lazy to hate me." I said.

"They don't hate you. They are just a little bit angry." Naruto said. I smiled him back. He was always like that. Trying to comfort me and make me feel better. Even when he was suffering.

At the school i was waiting at the classroom and waiting for everyone to arrive. Finally Naruto texted me and told me that everyone was in the gym. I took a deep breath and started to walk towards to the gym.

I swear, when i opened the door everyone looked like they saw Karin. Which felt horrible but at the same time made me wanna laugh a little.

"What is she doing here?" Ino asked Naruto with a glare on her face.

"I planned this meeting so that's why i am here. I know that you guys are mad at me. I'm sorry for that but please i beg you for just one minute forget everything and listen to me and Naruto." I said. They didn't do anything for a while.

"I'm out of here." Kiba said ads he stood up.

"Me too." Ino said and started to follow Kiba. Hinata and Tenten looked at eachother and they unwillingly started to follow Ino.

"Okay. I'm the one who should be blamed since i tried to do it nicely. But screw it. No one is leaving here. Go back to your seats." I said and shutted the door. Kiba answered me with a glare.

"You want an another round pinkie?" He said and clenched his fist with a smirk.

"I don't have time to waste for a bastard like you. But i would love to do that later. Now sit down and shut up." I said.

"Give me one reason why should i listen to you." Kiba said.

"I don't think she can give one. " Ino said. I looked at her and sighed.

"Because this is not about me. This is about your damn friend, Sasuke." I said. He didn't said anything for a minute.

"Okay go ahead. I want to see how funny it will became. Now you are interested in Sasuke again? What's next? You going out with Lee?" Kiba said.

"Excuse me?" Lee-san shouted and he was about to faint.

"Shut up Kiba!" Tenten shouted.

"Yeah shut up your damn mouth before i crush your head." Naruto said.

"Stop it! Like i said, this is not about me. Will you let me talk?" I said and looked at Kiba with a glare. I was making it clear that i wasn't gonna give up.

"Whatever." Kiba said and i took a deep breath.

"Yesterday me and Naruto saw an article about Sasuke and Akatsuki High." I said.

"We know. We all read the news you know." Shikamaru said.

"Then isn't it so clear? All we have to do is find Sasuke and make him come back!" I said. Kiba started to laugh.

"See? It's her boyfriend problems again." He said.

"This has nothing to do with it!" Naruto said.

"Oh shut up Naruto! She was not like Sasuke's childhood friend. She was just her girlfriend and now her relationship is over and she is dating with you and since she says that she loves you she has nothing to do with Sasuke. But look at ther she is trying so hard just to bring him back because she still likes him. That bitch..." Kiba said it like he was talking about a disgusting thing.

"Shut up bastard!" Naruto shouted and tried to hit Kİba but i tried my best to hold him back.

"This is something between me and her. None of your business. Since when do you care about your friends so much? Then worry about Sasuke and your fucking team!" Naruto shouted.

"Calm down Naruto!" I said while grabbing his arm as hard as i could.

"I'm out of here." Kiba said and left Ino left too.

"I'm kind of interested. You can go Hinata." Tenten said and smiled to Hinata. Hinata looked at me.

"Go Hinata. Don't leave Ino alone." I said and she went after Ino.

"So who is leaving and who is staying to listen?" I said. Everbody started to look at Shikamaru. Since he was the most objective person.

"I'm sorry at some points i agree with Kiba. But still we must bring Sasuke back. I don't care if you love him or not. So what is your plan." Shikamaru said. I felt like whole world was hating me at that moment.

"Okay. We are planing to go to see him after the school today." I said.

"And you think it will bring him back?" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah what's wrong with that?" Naruto said.

"Look we are already done with the talking part. He said that he doesn't need us anymore and he is going to leave. Going there and talking won't solve anything." He said.

"Then we will use our fists." Naruto said.

"Then the school will call the officers and it will cost a really big trouble. Is that all you got?" Shikamaru said. Me and Naruto looked at eachother. It was really all we got.

"Then this conversation is over." Shikamaru said and everyone stood up.

"Wait!" I said.

"Look that school is probably our enemy. And it's clear that Sasuke is at their side. If you wanna do something you should go and get some information before. Don't act before thing. Geez you two are really troublesome." He said and they walked out of the room. Now it was just me and Naruto.

"I never knew he was such a business man." I said.

"Fuck him! We are going to Akatsuki High. Just the two of us is enough." Naruto.

"But what are we going to do?" I said.

"I don't know i just had to go there. If i don't i might gone crazy." Naruto said.

"Yeah i feel the same... But promise me that nothing bad is going to happen." I said.

"I promise. Meet me at the gate before the last class." Naruto said and smiled.

The whole day went so borring. I was all alone with Naruto trying to be lovey dovey because i didn't had anyone beside me but him.

And when the school was about to finish before the last class he was right there waiting for me and i was ready to go. I was still nervous that what was going to happen and how are we gonna see Sasuke but we were on it.

When we arrive near the building we were like 'Oh my god!' It was one of the fanciest schools i had ever seen.

"If they are our rival, that means we are really fucked up." Naruto said.

"I can see that." I replied.

"So what are we gonna do now?" He said.

"We will just wait... Untill he comes out?" I said.

"Okay then..." Naruto said.

"I don't really think so." A blue or white (It wasn't clear) haired boy strated to walk towards us. He was wearing Akatsuki High's uniform and i suppose he was at the same age with Naruto.

"I have got some infromation about you two. You are here to see Sasuke. But i can't allow that. Right?" He said and a security guard appeared.

"What is your problem?" Naruto said.

"Personally i have nothing towards you. But it looks like you are bugging our business and we don't have time for this. I don't know what kind of relationship you had with Sasuke but you should better forget about it because Konoha High students are not allowed here. We don't like you guys actually. But i still think the pinkie is pretty cute." He said. I was about to vomit.

"So please leave before things get ugly." He said.

"Don't worry we are not here for Sasuke. We might be Konoha High students but this guy over here is from the leaves. He is Sasuke's team mate and very talented. Since the best basketball players are here he is interested about this school and he wants to get some information." I said. They stopped for a minute.

"Is he?" The guy asked.

"Am i? I-i mean of course i am. I am very talented you know." He said and looked at me like he was saying 'What are you trying to do?' or something like that.

"So can you take him to the principal please?" I said.

"Yeah... Sure." He said and looked at the one of the security guards. While they were takin Naruto away he looked like he was about go to the hell.

"Go get some information honey!" I shouted behind him like i was cheering to make it clear to him. The blue guy was gettin suspicious.

"Sorry i am a cheerleader. After some time you get addicted to cheerleading you know." I said and smiled.

"Cheerleading huh? Sounds cool." He said and take few steps closer to me.

"Yeah absolutely, sure, it's cool you should try it sometime." I said while trying to escape from him but i bumped into the gate of the school.

"I reather watch." He said and came even more closer.

"I'm Suigetsu. What's your name." He said with a smirk.

"I don't really want to tell you." I said.

"Well then i will call you Pinkie." He said.

"No you shouldn't. I am serious." I said.

"Why are you so cold? Is he your boyfriend? That guy?" He asked.

"Yeah and he is pretty strong." I said.

"Doesn't seem scary to me. And he is not around is he?" He said and looked around like joking.

"Well i am pretty strong too." I said.

"C'mon beauty i am just trying to have some fun. You know i am a basketball player and we love cheerleaders. Oh i just remembered that i heard a rumor about you. You were Sasuke's girl aren't you?" He said.

"None of your business you jerk." I said and pushed him away because he was really getting close.

"Wohoo and now you are his team mate's girl. You are quite fast aren't you? But i don't blame you. How did you stand him that long? He is a total jerk you know." He said.

"Geez don't get me started. That arrogant jerk..." I murmered.

"Yeah i know. He is a total ass. He dumped you didn't he? But don't get too worried about it. It's just the way he is. He never cares about anyone. In the last match we did, he almost broke my arm to get that damn ball and i am his motherfucking team mate you know?" He said. At that moment he forgot about flirting and started to talk my language.

"He always does that! He just cares about basketball, lessons and basketball again. That ballhead." I said

"Yeah i totally know! He is that star of our basketball team but his grades are awesome. What kind of human are you? You can't be good at both. You have to choose one. And he always puts that up againts you. He thinks that he is a god and we are not worth talking to him." Suigetsu said.

"I absolutely know! That rich jerk." I said.

"Oh yeah not to mention he is rich. I wanna kick his ass so bad sometime." He said. I smiled.

"Yeah i actually quite like you. I'm Sakura. Call me Pinkie again and i will kick your ass so hard that you won't able to sit or walk for two weeks. What was your name again?" I said. He laughed.

"Suigetsu. I told you that you would like me. Girls always like meh." He said and tried to smile in a charismatic way.

"Whit those teeth? I don't think so." I said and started laugh.

"Hey, girls find them cool okay?" He said. Then i heard a really, really familiar voice.

"Suigetsu what's going on here?" The voice was so familiar and unbeliveable. Suigetsu turned his back and moved out from my sight so i could see the person. I swear, i felt my knees getting weak.

"S-sasuke? What are you doing here. You should be at training. Oh god we are really fucked up now. Principal is going to kill me." He said and then Sasuke noticed me. He looked at me for a minute then he looked back at Suigetsu.

"I see." He said then turned to the security guard.

"None of this is going to be reported to my uncle. Understood?" Sasuke said with a glare.

"But Sasuke-sama..." The security guard started to get nervous.

"Didn't you hear me?" Sasuke said.

"Yes Sasuke-sama." The guard answered.

"You see how jack-ass he is?" Suigetsu whispered to my ear. But i was busy trying to understand what was going on. And i'm going to be honest. I was also thinking that he became even more hotter that before.

"Okay go get yourself a coffe." Sasuke said and the security guard unwillingy walked away.

"You know the principal is going to understand it sooner or later." Suigetsu said. So principal was his that scary uncle? And what problem did he had with me? I only saw him once and didn't even talk with him.

"Whose fault you think it is?" Sasuke looked at Suigetsu with a glare.

"Hey i didn't bring her here you know? She came here on her own." Suigetsu said.

"We are gonne discuss this later." He said to Suigetsu with a glare. Suigetsu seemed a little scared.

"Whatever. I know this was gonna happen. That stupit article... Is Uzumaki here too?" Sasuke said. Talking about Naruto like that. It was very annoying.

"He is actually at the inside, talking with principal." Suigetsu said. I saw a sweat drop going down from his forehead.

"What did you say?" He grabbed Suigetsu's shirt.

"Well he said that he wanted to be a student at Akatsuki High and i thought principal would like it. Actually that was what she said." Suigetsu said. And Sasuke's gaze finally meet mine. Even there was a really really huge gap, i felt the same feelings i used to. These were the eyes that i missed so much. But i wasn't gonna let this ruin everything.

"What are you trying to do?" He said and let go of Suigetsu. I putted my hand's on my skirt's pocket and leaned towards the wall. Acting like him.

"Sorry, do i know you?" I said.

"Haha, she is good." Suigetsu said.

"Cut it out Sakura. This is serious. This not one of your stupid friend things anymore." He said.

"Who said that i am here for you? Didn't you heard Suigetsu, Naruto is interested in joining that super, duper basketball team of yours. That's all." I said.

"Like he would sell that fucking school of yours. I don't buy that Sakura. I told you that i m done with you guys. So don't show up here anymore. " He said. He was getting angry and i was really, really enjoying that because finally he was taking me seriously.

"Sell that fucking school of ours? Just like you did? And who the hell cares about you? Don't think that world turns around you, you arrogant jerk." I said. Suigetsu started to laugh.

'You dumped me huh? Take that pretty boy!' My inner self shouted.

"You don't know anything so go back to your school and wait there. It will over quickly." Sasuke eyes were wide i had to think about it later and answer him quickly. He started to look down on me again. But i was gonna make him pay for that.

"I don't know anything? Well you know it's not my fault. I would like to know what is going on but this scardey-cat standing right before me doesn't tell me anything. Oh yeah i understand it. That's because he is a complately scardey-cat." I said.

"Woow. She hit the bull's eye. But you better stop there Sakura-chan because i'm the one who is gonna be punched by him after that. I'm sorry. Even thought i enjoyed it too much." Suigetsu said. I ignored him and kept looking at Sasuke with a glare.

"Oh shit!" Suigetsu shouted. We looked at him but he was looking up to a window. Then we realized why he said that. Because a man, a familiar silhoutte was looking at us from that window.

"You think he saw this?" Suigetsu said to Sasuke.

"Get the fuck out of here right now. I'm getting agry." Sasuke said to me with the scariest glare i had ever seen. I swear i saw his eyes became red. I didn't know what to do. He looked like he was about to kill me. But i could saw panic in his eyes.

"Sakura!" I heard Naruto shouting. He was finally coming out of the school. It was good timing because we really, really had to leave.

"What's going on here?" He looked at Sasuke with a big glare. He was about to open his mouth to talk with him but i touched his cheek and gently made him look at me.

"We don't have time for this honey. We are not here for this. Let's go." I said and smiled. Then hold his hand in a lovely way and we started to walk away. I did that on purpose for Sasuke to see.

To tell you the truth i wanted him to see even from the begining. The first and desprate kiss i gave to Naruto, every time i held his hand and everythime i told him something romantic, i wanted Sasuke to see them, hear them. It makes me feel even more guilty and makes me hate myself a lot more but how can i describe that feeling? It's an unstoppable, undeniable desire. How i wonder how he would react that. Is he going to get jelaous a little? Will it make him agry? Maybe he is not gonna feel anything. Those thoughts just doesn't leave your mind.

When i was sure that we get far enough i turned him with a serious look.

"Now answer me clearly Naruto. What was the principal's name?" I said.

"It was something like.. To.." He started to think.

"Tobi?" I said i was gettin really really nervous.

"Yeah Tobi! What kind of name is that? It sounds totally fake. He doesn't even have a surname.

"I'm not sure if Tobi is his real name or not but i am sure his surname is Uchiha." I said.

"What?" He shouted with his eyes wide open.

"He is that weird uncle i was talking about. I saw him in person that day and Sasuke called him 'uncle' i remember it!" I said.

"That explains why Sasuke is there..." Naruto said.

"Well he offers him a good carrier and that's what Sasuke cares about. But just stop thinking that. I think we have bigger troubles right now. I think they are trying to get rid of our school." I said.

"Yeah i can guess that." Naruto said.

"But no. Just before you arrive Sasuke tried to scare me with his choice of words. He said that we should go back to that school of ours and wait there. It will be quick. He said it clearly. They are gonna do something soon. Very soon." I said.

"Yeah the principal said something like that too. He said that i should go to his school because Konoha high is close to it's end." Naruto said.

"I think we kinda get some information that Shikamaru wanted us to get. Let's go back before the school ends. God we are gonna get in trouble because we ditched the last class." I said.

"Well Sakura-chan. Thank you for coming with me and not leaving my side." He said and smiled. I smiled back at him.

"Those are my lines." I said and held his hand. But he did something really really suprising. He pulled his hand back.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan i can't do it anymore. Don't get me wrong i am always here for you and you are one of my bestfriends. But even thought i still like you very much, i just can't." He said. I felt my knees getting shaken. Was he hating me now? Finally he gave up because i don't love him. He thinks that i am using him? Maybe he understood that i did that lovey dovey things infront of Sasuke on purpose.

"I'm really really sorry Naruto. I never, never wanted to hurt you." I said and i was about to cry. He seemed suprised.

"No Sakura-chan it's not like that. Geez why is everyone like that. They always worry about me. For god's sake i am the man in this relationship you know? I don't care if you truly love me or not. I'm happy that i could kiss you or hold your hand. It's not only your fault it's mine too. I started dating you even thought i knew it was all because you were angry and sad and i don't regret it. I enjoyed almost every second and time of it. It's not like i lost my virginity or somethink like that... Even thought i kinda... lost...it already..." He said.

"I know that you are a virgin." I said and started to laugh.

"Who told you that?! I'mean i don't who is it but that person is clearly lying." He said and blushed like tomato.

"Kiba told me once but whatever! Then that means everything is okay. I'm happy, you are happy then why are you dumping meh?" I shouted at him because it was totally making no sense. He didn't said anything for a minute and looked at the floor.

"Because no matter what Sasuke is my bestfriend and i feel like i am betraying my bestfriend with stealing his girlfriend." He said and looked right into my eyes. I was in totally shock.

"Naruto, are you high or something? It's not like we are still going out. He said that it's over and i mean nothing to him just a little fun game. It happened right infront of you." I said.

"I saw it in his eyes. I saw sadness in his eyes when you held my hend just a moment ago. I know that he didn't mean the things he said. I know that he didn't wanted to hurt us. That's why i'm trying to make him come back." Naruto said. I felt that i was blushing all over. I could feel that tears were coming out. I could feel that these words were the words that i wanted to hear all the time.

"You are an total idiot..." I said as i hugged him.

"Thank you." I said as he hugged me back.

"You know we are still in a hurry." He said with a smile. I got back and wiped my tears.

"I can't believe you dumped me. How dare you!" I said while walking and punched his shoulder lightly.

"Yeah i can't believe that too. This was the hardest thing i had ever done." He said and smiled while watching his footsteps. I grabbed his arm and made him stop and looked at his eyes seriously.

"You know, i can give you one last kiss if you want." I said. I thought i owed him that. He looked at me for a moment. looked at my eyes, my lips. He didn't knew what to do. Then he took a deep breath.

"Nah, i don't want it." He said with a smirk across his face. A big smile run trough my face and i felt i became much more lighter. And i felt that he was like that too. We were finally free.

"You insolent brat! You better run as fast as you can because i am gonna beat the hell out of you!" I said and we started to run while laughing. And after a really long time, i really really meant that laugh and enjoyed it.


	24. Th breakin point

High School Sucks!

It was a total breaking point. Do you know what a breaking point means? Don't worry just keep reading. You will understand it.

Everything started after we came back from Akatsuki high that day. We were supposed to inform Shikamaru about that "warning" we got from both Sasuke and his uncle.

"Now that i see both Sasuke and his uncle... I think being cold and scary is a family business." Naruto said. I laughed.

'Being handsome must come from their family too." I said and smiled because i know it was gonna annoy Naruto.

"Handsome?! Pfft please. I mean he is just an old man with a scary face. I mean you can see those ugly marks on his face why bother wearing a medical mask?" Naruto said.

"Yeah but if you avoid those he has that 'cool eyes' Sasuke and Itachi got and he is really tall and slim and has got a toned body." I said with a smirk across my face.

"So what? Kakashi-sensei is like that too." Naruto said.

"Yeah he is also hot. There is a lot of girls drooling while listening to his classes. I'm one of them." I said and started to laugh. But seriously Kakashi-sensei is hot. But i am not into older guys.

Naruto was about to respond that with some overrated expressions on his face but then he saw something and got really really serious. I looked at that direction and i saw students coming out from the school.

"God we are late. I guess we will talk with Shikamaru tomorrow." I said.

"No it's not that. Look at those guys." Naruto said and pointed some students. It was not that hard to see them even thought they were just few in bunch of students but their fancy uniform was outstanding. And somehow everyone was trying to talk to them.

"Aren't they from Akatsuki High? What are they doing here?" I said and we got close. A girl noticed us.

"Hi, please read this. You will get interested." She said and smiled. Then she gave me a pice of paper."

"Akatsuki High School. The home of education." Istarted to laugh.

"Gosh are you serious?" Naruto said. After laughingh i kept reading it.

"Well they look serious. I mean art classes, music classes, extra lessons, sport clubs such as tennis, basketball, football, cricket they even have horse riding? Are you serious?" I said.

"Well don't worry i don't think anyone will be interested in that."

"I think they will be interested in this." I said when i saw Itachi's picture on the back.

"scholarship to America, England, Sweden, France and Italy. We give them a dream like future and carrier opportunities. Well they did that. They made Itachi a star. If he didn't die he was going to be an international player in basketball." I said.

"C'mon this school is private not everyone has enough money to go there." Naruto said.

"It says it gives free scholarship to everyone who registers before next year. They are trying to get Konoha high's students wich will finish us up. Sasuke was right. Everything will end up soon." I said.

"Don't get desparate Sakura-chan. I bet no one is interested. They know that Akatsuki high is up to something." Naruto said.

"No they don't know. Only we know because we get to see that guy Tobi and Sasuke. Even thought they know they have nothing to do with it." I said.

"It says they will have a show at six o'clock. A tour in the school and the tournament." I said.

"Wait what tournament?" Naruto said.

"It looks like they started a tournament beetween the high schools in this section of japan. You know Suna, Iwa kumo ant the other small towns near here. They will show it on a famous tv channel. I bet this is going to be something like a commercial." I said.

"Are we signed up for that?" Naruto said.

"I hope Tsunade-sama didn't do a mistake like that or we are doomed." I said.

"Is it about basketball?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah since it's a club that almost every school have. " I said.

"We don't have enough member in our team!" Naruto said with a panicked face.

"Fuck you!" We heard someone shouting and we realized everyone was watching something.

It was Kiba punching one of the Akatsuki students. Lee and shikamaru jumped in to stop him. But then Kiba got rid of them and attacked again. Then Naruto attacked too. It was turning into a mess. Finally Neji came and together with Lee and Shikamaru they were able stop them. Few seconds later everyone was gone and it was just us standing in front of the school gate and lost in our despair.

Naruto was kicking the wall, Kiba was sitting on the ground with his bloody nose. Hinata tried to look at his nose but Kiba turned his head away. Ino kindly helped her get up and got her away. Tenten were looking at Lee. Everyone was in a silence and everyone was afraid to talk. We were even afraid to make eye contact. Then finally Naruto broke the silence.

"Where are you! Are happy now you bastard! Oi Sasuke!" He shouted as loud as he could.

"Now tell me what should we do!" Naruto shouted to shikamaru.

"Calm down nothing is cleat yet. Maybe nothing will happen." I said.

"Maybe i will be happy with Naruto, maybe i can bring Sasuke back, maybe nothing will happen. You just can't get enough of it can you?" Kiba said.

"What kind of problem do you have with me you lunatic!" I shouted.

"Cut it out! Why don't you just stop!" Hinata shouted. Everyone looked at her. She were crying like crazy.

"You are idiots!" Hinata shouted again. Ino tried to calm her down. It was my first time seeing Hinata acting like that and it just shaked me deep inside. Hearing that from Hinata i felt really, really bad. I could cry at that moment. And when i looked around everyone felt the same. Not just me and Kiba. Because Hinata shouting like that somehow just made us see how miserable we were at that moment. We really were. No one could talk to each other without judging or shouting or saying bad words.

"Let's just... Call it a day." Shikamaru said touched Choji's and Ino's shoulder and they started to walk away. Lee, Neji, Tenten and Hinata did the same too. Kiba went by himself.

"Calm down okay?" I said. He rested his head on my shoulder.

"I can't. I feel like i'm blowing right now. We are all drowning and the reason is my best friend. I just can't do anything. I can't damn it!" He sad then got up and punched the wall.

"Naruto!" I said and looked at his hand. It was bleeding.

"If you keep continue like that you can't play basketball."

"What's the point in playing basketball. I don't have a team. Soon i won't have a school to play in it too." Naruto said. I strated to cry.

"Stop it! Really stop it. How many times do i have to tell you this? This has nothing to do with you. They just make you feel like you are the reason but no you are not. The fault is ours. We have no confidence in us since Sasuke left. Just like you lost your confidence when Sasuke left. Do you understand me?"He said and i suddenly looked up to him. He was right about that part. I lost my confidence when Sasuke left. I lost all of it.

"How did you know?" I said.

"Because we are the same. I'm the same. I just kept believing that i could make him come back. If i work hard i could find a solution to understand him but no. I can't see him, i can't talk with him, i can't fight with him and now he is destroying us. I feel like i am nothing!" He said. For a moment i didn't knew what to do what to say but then i got a full speech in my head instantly.

"No you are not the same! You are not like me. You are Naruto. That's why i came to you in the first place. To get some of that confidence of yours! Look i don't know you from years but i know you well! And you are not the type to give up or feel desprate. You always do something about it. And you always do the right thing. Even Sasuke was jelous of that part of yours. You two were rivals. Everyone thought it was impossible for you to be as strong as him but you didn't gave up. And you know the last days Sasuke had in this school was pretty weird. He just kept fighting and playing basketball with you. Because he felt that you were catching up with him. He got afraid that he was gonna lose to you. You can do anything. I mean like anything. Even if you say i'm going to fly like a bird or i am going to transform into a dog, i would believe you!" I shouted. He looked at me for a moment. Then he suddenly hugged me.

"Are you alright?" I said. I felt that he was crying.

"Yeah i'm... It's just... Thank you." He said. I patted his back. He just keep continue hugging me.

"I never saw you that emotianol before." I said.

"I just can't believe that i dumped you." he backed off and laugh.

"I'm kidding don't worry. You mean a lot more as a friend. Thank you so much. I never heard those words before. I didn't even knew how much i needed them" He said.

"Maybe only i said those. But everyone knew. Man you are Naruto! Now just keep being Naruto and do something. Let's make a plan. Just by watching this tournament tonigh we will gether a lot infromation and we will be able to see Sasuke play. So we can see what we are facing right now. And tomorrow we will ask Tsunade if we are in the tournament or not. And for your team, we will just talk with everybody tomorrow. If my apologise is needed then i will. And since we broke up and you dumped me it's alright. You will get your team back. So go home and work those muscles of yours!" I said.

"You don't have to apologise! I told you it's my fault taking advantage of you!" Naruto said.

"No i have to apologise from Ino, Tenten and Hinata because i turned my back to focus a little idiot! We are not gonna lose to Sasuke okay? We will make sure that from tomorrow you will keep practising as a team!" I said. He didn't respond for a while.

"I would walk you home Sakura-chan but i think i will go that basketball court at the park." He said.

"Yeah! Go break that court!" I shouted and punched his shoulder.

"See ya!" He said and walked away a little and turned his back.

"You know what? I actually want to be a principal some day. I especially want Konoha High." He said and smiled. My mouth was wide open. I never thought Naruto and that option together. But i never go back on my word so i kept going on.

"Okay i support you as long as you keep walking away. Seriously don't practise today and i will pull all of my support back!" I said and smiled.

Okay even thought i cheered up Naruto and gave him the confidence he needed, i was still useless for myself. They say tailor's can't sew their own pants. I was hopeless while watching the tournament in the tv. Everything started with a tour at school.

"It look's really big and fancy. You sure you don't wanna go there? Maybe you can learn horse riding you know?" My mom said. I looked at her with a glare.

"Just asking!" She said and smiled. It was really big. Classes were too fancy and they had a room for almost everything. The reporter were walking around the new school and giving information about it. Finally that uncle of Sasuke's showed up for an interview.

"This is a really great school with so many opportunities and you gave everyone free scholarship who registers until this season is over. It must be really hard for such an expensive school isn't it?" The reporter asked.

"Yeah answer that you jerk!" I said. Mom laughed.

"Yeah it is. It causes a lot of work but we think this is so important because Konoha needs that. What are we trying to do here, make a small town like Konoha improve. I always thought that Konoha is really special but it doesn't have enough opportunities. We are here to give that opportunities to Konoha." principal said.

"He is lying! He is such a liar! Don't listen him! Hey you Konoha students out there!" I started shouting.

"Geez Sakura cut it out. I don't even think they watch this. Only their parents watch this and you stupid teenagers are always arguing with your parents so nothing is gonna happen." My mom said.

"My dear mother, they will." I said.

"What makes you say that?" Mom asked. And at that moment they went to the gym. There was sweaty Sasuke showing of his abs while jumping.

"He makes me say that." I said but while saying that i couldn't remove my eyes from the screen.

"I can't believe that you let him escape from your hands..." My mother said while looking at the screen without a blink. I didn't respond to that.

"Can we have an interview with Sasuke Uchiha?" Reporter asked. Principal called Sasuke. He started to walk towards him while holding the ball.

"Sorry for disturbing the practise. Is it okay if we have an interview with you?" The reporter asked. Even she was blushing.

"Okay." He said and throwed the ball backwards without even looking. Guess what? It went right into the basket.

"Thought he is too good for you." Mom said. I didn't respond again.

"You used to go to Konoha High School. What made you transfer here?" The reporter asked.

"You see! It is obvious that they payed that reporter. It is a commercial more than a tournament!" I said.

"Konoha High was really stabile. It didn't gave me the things i need so i had to search for somewhere better to get stronger." He said.

"You son of a..." I murmured.

"So you think you have more opportunities here?" The reporter asked. That guy Tobi and Sasuke looked at eachother like they had planned their lines or something.

"Yeah. This school will get me where i want to get." Sasuke said. Then i saw something red and blury at Sasuke's back. She started to came close and i realized it was Karin in cheerleading uniform. Slimmer than ever, boobs popped out , lips shine like a disco ball because of lip gloss, she came and kissed Sasuke in the cheek.

'Stupid slut embarrassing herself in front of everyone.' I thought and i was sure Sasuke would reject her like pushing her or saying 'stop it' or something like that. But instead of that he made something made my heart ache. He looked at her and held her hand.

"We got a relationship here, many of girls will cry their heart out when they saw this." The reporter said and they chuckled. I was looking at the principal, i was sure that he was gonna do something to push Karin away. C'mon she kissed Sasuke during the interview in front of the principal. Be realistic!

"We also got really good cheerleaders." That stupid principal said and they chuckled. My mom turned the TV off.

"No open it." I said. My voice was shaking.

"Sakura i guess that's enough." Mom said.

"No. I really need to watch this match so that i can think of a way... to..." I stopped and wipe off my tears. It was starting seem so pointless. What was the point of making him come back?

"Oh sweety..." She said and hugged me. I started crying out loud. We just sat there like that and i kept crying. After some time i started to calm down.

"You still love him don't you?" Mom asked.

"No i don't. I thought i didn't anymore... But since he left... I just can't... Why am i like this? He left me like he changed his shirt making me so desprate and pathetic... And i am being even more pathetic. I can't forget about him. I just can't. Why?" I said and started to cry again.

"That's not true. You are so young Sakura. You will get a thousand more dates and in future you won't even remember him. You just happened to be got dumped this time and i know it hurts. It always hurts. But think that... It was going to be over sooner or later. You can't marry a high school crush. That never works trust me. When they marry they broke up eventually. And so what if he is dating with that slut? You are dating with Naruto. He is pretty cool too." Mom said.

"No i am not dating him... It's a long story." I said without giving her a chance to ask.

"Whatever that girl is still ugly." Mom said. I started to laugh.

"Mom i really need to watch this match because it will help us to kick his and his little school's ass." I said.

"Yeah it's good to look at it from that point of view." She said and smiled.

When we started watching again i was really shocked. The first team they get to play with was 'Sand Siblings' and it was Gaara's team.

"They made a bad choice starting from the Sand Siblings. They will get their asses kicked from the tournament and they started it for the sake of 'friendship between other towns like Konoha' i guess." I said with a smirk across my face. I don't remember watching a play like this before. I shouted and swore all the time even thought i wasn't really interested in basketball at all. This match felt like my life was in their hands. It was a really long and interesting match.

It took really long and it seemed just like a war. But the ending was clear. There was a little time left and Sand Siblings were tired. I could see the defeated look in Gaara's eyes. He was still so strong and full of energy but his team mates were already defeated. But Sasuke and his team were something different. After such a long match they were still so strong and they still had good moves left. They were so strong and you could sense their confidence. Especially Suigetsu were smiling in an evil way from the begining. He was not serious he was just like doing something for fun and enjoying crushing others. As for Sasuke there were no emotion in his face. Just that cold look says 'you are pathetic' which made me wanna turn the tv off and run away.

In the end with one last move Team Hawk won and i felt so hopless. I didn't know what to do. That afternoon when i talked with Naruto i was totally honest. But i wasn't sure if i had to support him and cheer him up again i could be as honest as that. Because i lost my faith in everything. It was Sand Siblings. It was Gaara! He never lost a match before. Just the match with the Leaves and that doesn't count because he was crazy back then.

I swear i couldn't sleep even a bit that night. In the morning my eyes were really puffy that it was hard to open them. When i went to school even thought my bad eye sight i managed to avoid Naruto. Because i was sure after that match he lost his confidence too and as long as i don't have mine it was impossible for me to do something good for him. It was the best if i just stay away i thought. And the thing is a lot of students left the school. And just in one day. You could see the difference and we were sure they would keep going.

It was like the third lesson or something like that and i went to bath room to check my eyes if they were still funny. Yeah i do get obsessed with my look sometimes. I'm a teenager for god's sake!

When i came there were some girls and they were talking and etc. I started washing my face. My eyes seemed normal. Then the girls left and suddenly it became really silent. Then i started hearing some silent crying voices. I looked at the toilets and one door were closed. I could see Hinata's shoes under the door.

"Hinata?" I asked gentely. She sniffed.

"What?" She asked.

"Are you alright?" I said.

"I-im fine just go!" She said. Now i could understand that something was really wrong because you can see Hinata being sad and crying but when she is angry or agressive then that means something is really wrong.

"C'mon open the door." I said.

"No! Y-you are the l-last person i want to t-talk with right now. You a-always g-get angry and mess everything up. You always leave *sniff* leave me and *sniff* do what do you want to do. You only care about *sniff* your emotions... I-i don't need your r-rude attitude and harsh opinions!" She said.

Usually Hinata is not so good when it comes to putting things in to words because she is so shy but somehow she manages to tell everything she wants to tell. Hearing words like theese from Hinata always makes me feel so bad because it shows me how i managed to shake her calm nature and make her became like this. And even thought she sad those with anger they were clearly her opinions. I could feel tears dropping trought my cheeks.

"Don't you know that i love you Hinata?" I said. My voice was weak and it was shaking. I heard her get up and open the door quickly. Before i was able to rip my tears she jumped onto me and hugged me really thight.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't meant to hurt you... I'm so sorry." She cried out. I hugged her back.

"That's alright. I'm sorry too." I said. When we parted i just saw how puffy her eyes were. She were srying for a really long time.

"Now are you gonna tell me what happened? " I said while holding her shoulders and try to make a serious eye contact.

"K-kiba-kun..." She said. I took a deep breath.

"I know i am so sorry i had a fight with him in front of you. I never wanted things to be like that." I said.

"N-no it's not that... H-he... Dumped me..." Hinata said.

"What? I'm gonna beat the shit out of him!" I said and started to walk towards the door. Hinata pulled me back so strongly that i fell. I was so suprised at the momment.

"You are being like that again! You just get angry that's all! You don't even try to listen!" She shouted again. I was so suprised that i didn't said anything. After few seconds her emotion became much more softer.

"G-god i'm so sorry!" She said and pulled me back up.

"I'm sorry Hinata but he did gave me a promise that he would never break your heart. If he i would i had right to beat him!" I said.

"H-he didn't break my heart..." Hinata said.

"What? Then why are you crying and why did he left you?" I said. She sisn't said anything for a while. Then she spoke.

"He wanted t-to e-end it... Because he is a-afraid of b-breaking my heart." Hinara said.

"This makes no sense!" I shouted. Then Hinata got even more shy and kept looking at the floor.

"I'm so sorry! Just keep going okay?" I said with a forced smile.

"After S-sasuke-kun l-left h-he was always so agressive a-and he used to s-shout at m-me sometimes and m-made me cry..." Hinata said.

"What? I will kill... Sorry. I'm so sorry. But i'm trying okay? Please go on." I said.

"H-he s-said t-that h-he had a harsh nature and i-im so fragile... So he said that it's h-hard for him to b-be with me... H-he gets so d-depressed after he m-makes me sad... Some times he doesn't hurt me b-but he thinks that he d-did so h-he b-became very o-obsessed... And i have t-to work so h-hard j-just to make h-him understand that i-i am okay... S-so he s-suggest t-that and i a-agreed... W-we will s-still be f-friends thought..." She said.

"Then why are you crying?!" I said.

"B-beacue i-im so s-stupid and w-weak... I'm n-nothing... I-i wasn't e-evn a-able to make a good person like K-kiba-kun comfortable with me... I'm m-making everything s-so hard for the people around me..." She said.

"That's not true! You are you and there is nothing wrong with it! There is no such thing like everyone can be with everyone. Unless you are Karin." I said and we chuckled. She wiped her tears and tried to smile.

"I love you Hinata because you are so pure and always try to help people. You are shy and fragile yes but those are the things that makes you yourself and you shouldn't change them for anyone. I appreciate you like that and you are my friend because of that. And i'm sure you will find a boy who will appreciate you like that some day." I said. She hugged me and started to cry again.

"You just need someone who is overprotective, full of confidence and kind." I said. And then suddenly Naruto's image popped on my brain.

"W-what about you Sakura-chan... I mean i watched the show last night... Karin was..." Hinata said.

"I know." I replied.

"W-what do you want to do n-now?" She asked kindly. Her voice was shaking.

"I wasn't really sure till now... I thought giving up would be the best because... He already has Karin and i have nothing to do with him anymore..." I said. I could feel my eyes were getting ready to dry. She hugged me again.

"D-don't be like that Sakura-chan..." She said.

"Don't worry. I won't give up... Not because i want him back. I know that he doesn't feel anything towards me and already has a girlfriend. But i realized that my first intention to make him come back was not because i still love him... It's because i wan't to protect the group... I mean i want to do something good for them." I said. She backed up and looked at me with a suprised look.

"This is the first tima Hinata... Up to this point i was always alone. But this year... I felt like i was actually part of something... And i began to love and treasure everyone... Even that stupid Kiba... I think i love them more that i love Sasuke... That's why i still want to make him come back. And i hope i will be able to move on and forget about him." I said.

"B-but you seemed like y-you didn't cared about anyone... You even started dating with Naruto..." Hinata said.

"I know and i'm so sorry. I would give my everything to take it back... By the was Naruto dumped me. So i am a bit relieved about ti." I said. A huge smile appeared in her face. She started to cry again but this time she was happy.

"Thank god you are back!" She said.

"Do you think i can win everyone back again?" I said.

"Y-you always p-protected me S-sakura-chan... This time it's my turn! L-leave it to me!" Hinata said. After that i waited for her but she never appeared.

'I guess it will take more time that i guessed or it's not gonna work...' I thought while heading to my locker after the last lesson.

'You are alone again Sakura...' I thought but when i closed the locker Hinata was next to me.

"Come with me Sakura-chan! They finally agreed to talk everything out." She said with a happy face and full confidence.

"What about Kiba?" I asked.

"Especially Kiba!" She replied. Like always we went to the gym.

"Here is empty." I said.

"They will come later. I-i have an idea. W-why d-don't y-you teach me basketball a little... I-it would be fun w-while waiting..." Hinata said. It felt weird. But i went with the flow anyways.

"Sure why not?" I said.

"C-can you get the b-ball from the closet please?" She said and i went to the closet. I opened the door. Walked a little bit in then i saw Kiba sitting in the dark.

"Oh god." He murmured and the door got closed.

"What? Hinata did you closed the door?" I said and tried to open it but it was locked.

"Don't try to open or break it you hear me i don't want to get in trouble." Someone said. I was sure that it was Ino's voice.

"Ino is that you?" Of course it's you. It's ovbious that it's your plan." I said.

"It was actually mine... Even thought it's troublesome." I heard Shikamaru's voice.

"You have gotta be kidding me!" I shouted.

"We are not kidding you. It's a second chance. You idiots just talk everything and finish it. It seems like you are not gonna do it in the nice way so we used a little bit force." I heard Tenten's voice.

"We will be back in one hour. You guys can do it! I believe you Sakura-chan!" I heard Naruto's voice.

"Hey let me go out! Open the door! Hey!" I kept shouted but they just walked away. I sighed.

"This is the breaking point..." I said but my voice sound weird. It was like echoing or somethin. Than i realized that we just said the same thing at the same time. I quickly looked up to Kiba. He was looking at me back with that suprised look to. But he looked away as soon as possible.

'This is going to be hard. Please god let me get out alive.' I tought and got ready to talk.


	25. Flash is back!

High School Sucks!

Sometimes the worst knocks your door and you feel too afraid to open the door. But once you open it and face it, you understand that you actually really needed it. To face and get rid of it.

In my case, i was locked in a closet with Kiba by my avenger friends. It would be a miracle for me to end up alive after that. When we were with everyone it was easy to shout 'I'll beat you' and etc but when we were alone it was not that easy. But i wasn't sure if i was afraid of Kiba or the things i had to say or should i say confess?

I raised my head to look at him but when our eyes met i looked at the ground again.

'So scary!' my inner self shouted. The silence was getting bigger and bigger. It was unbearable.

"Should we break the door?" I said my voice was shaking. He raised his head and looked at me.

"If you are gonna pay for it later yeah sure why not?" He said.

"It can't be that expensive..." I murmered. He sighed which made me look at him with panic.

"Just be quiet and sit down. They will come back in an hour and we will be out of here. I'm not in the mood to fight with you right now so stop with the scared act." He said. I sat down and took a deep breath. He was right at some point. I needed to stop being afraid.

He was so calm. I could understand that he was afraid as much as me.

'His giant ego won't let him talk. If you let him be like that everything will be alright.' I thought to myself. But even thinking that felt wrong. That way i would never get to the point i wanted to be. My goal was to bring Sasuke back. So that i could protect the things i love. But first i had to get along with everyone and before that i had to get along with Kiba which also meant i had to go trough a huge fight and tons of emotional crap.

'So be a good girl and sit quietly.' I thought to myself. But then the memories of the happy days kept coming at me. Those funny days i had with Naruto, trainings with Sasuke, meeting at the gym and talking to everyone, having fun. Then the mess i made after Sasuke. Those stupid days with Naruto and fighting with everyone. I just made a total shit out of my life and it was my duty to fix everything.

I looked at Kiba. He looked at me and looked away with a sight. He looked so weak and easy to lead. I tried to remember all those 'Dog Whisperer' episodes that i had watched. I needed that pack leader atitude which meant tons of self confidence that i didn't had.

"You promised to me that you are not gonna hurt Hinata but you did. Is that why you are so calm now?" I said. As soon i started to talk i could feel that i was getting more confident.

"It's none of your business but i like to remind you that i am not insecure like you." He said. He was a bit shaken but still calm.

"I know. That's why i am not putting up a fight right now... And i won't. No matter what you say i won't fight with you. I wan't you to understand that. So tell me whatever you want. Shout at me, tell me that i am a slut. I won't do anything. But more important than that tell me why are you so angry with me." I said i tried to sound confident and clear so that he would follow my lead.

"Isn't it as clear as day bitch? You dated with one my friends and than jump into the other one. Give me a reson to respect you." He said.

"You called me a bitch and you are all about dogs. I think that pretty much proves that you respect me." I said with a smirk across my face. He rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Kiba you are angry with me because i let your best friend have fun with me when i was in a horrible situtation. Is that all you got?" I said.

"You whore! You know that his feelings towards you is even more that liking. He might even love a creature like you. We all know what will happen next. He will be heart broken. Like you would be pretty fucked up if i broke Hinata's heart, i will be like that too when you broke his. Can't your stupid brain figure this out?" He said he was getting angry.

"Well he dumped me if it is gonna make you happy." I said. He looked at me with his eyes wide open. Now it was my chance to make the conversation go deeper because he seemed like he was giving me full attention and it made me much more confident.

"Looks like you are not gonna start the confessing part so i will start first. Listen to me now and comment later." I said. He made a 'pfft' noise like he was gonna start to laugh or something like that to show me how amusing i was. But i knew that it was his way of saying 'i accept but i have too much ego to say it clearly.'

"Okay. First of all i am so sorry and i know it was so stupid. I know that you don't actually care but you know i am a bit different... From the other girls in my age. I never had friends in school, i never dated with anyone and other things because i am different and no one did accepted me the way i am. Untill this year. Even thought i never wanted to be normal, i felt so weird because of not being like that. I never enjoyed flirting with stupid boys, going to parties, getting drunk and things like that. But that's it. This is what being a teenager means." I stopped for a minute and looked at him. I wanted to make sure that he was still listening. Suprisingly he was, and he seemed really interested. We are talking about our party hardy boy here. Thank you Caesar Millan!

"Uhm... So... Even thought i looked so arrogant and good by myself it was just an act to protect myself. The truth i never had even a little bit of confidence and always asking questions to myself like 'why am i like that' and other things. But this year Sasuke just showed up, forced me to spend time with him and then made me fall in love with him. It was like... I don't know. Someone just showed up in my life and showed me that i am okay the way i am and i'm worth loving... Now i think of it 'love' was something that i had never gave to my self. So i got carried away when someone gave it to me. But then he left me. And not just left me. Left me like he was changing his shirt or something. I know he left all of us but i was in a relationship with him and you were there too. You heard what he said. He said that he was just having fun he was never serious." I said. He turned his head away. He didn't knew what to say.

"Then i lost all the confidence i had again. I felt so stupid, so useless... I felt like i was just a huge nothing. So easy to play with. Then Naruto showed up. Giving me that bright smile of his and that full confidence. I know i am so stupid and i was so wrong but at that time i was so desprate that i used him. Yeah i used him i am so sorry but i did it. I wanted to feel loved. I wanted to show myself that i can get someone to love me. I wanted to show myself that i can atract someone and use his feeling like Sasuke did to me. I am so sorry." I said.

"This is why i am so fuckn angry!" Kiba shouted.

"Jeez! I already told you that Naruto dumped me and i am sorry! Stop with that fuckn' endless anger of yours!" I shouted. I got carried away by my emotions and i felt that i had lost the 'dominant dog' position.

"This is not it! Fuck Naruto i am not talking about it! Yeah of course i was angry because of it too but the main reason is i was angry at you because you were being fuckn' weak!" He shouted. I got up.

"Haha! I knew that it wasn't the main reason. Wait a minute... What? Why were you angry at me because of being weak?" I said. He got up too.

"Because i had faith in you. You were the one wo used to fix everything with magical words. We were all fucked up like you. But i thought like always you would get up first and make plans and give us strength. But you were even more miserable going out with Naruto trying to feel better." He shouted. I was like 'What?'

"Aren't you being a 'little' ignorant here! I was dumped for fuck's sake!" I shouted back.

"I know but you are Sakura for fuck's sake! That fucking girl who doesn't care about anything, leads everyone and has bright character which shout's like 'i'm fuckn' here' You were a inspration for all of us have some self esteem!" He shouted. I was just standing there having my mouth wide open.

"Jeez i feel like a kid who just realized that superman is not real." he murmered and looked away.

"You are right. I'm sorry. I never gave that respect to myself which i should gave. Which makes me really miserable. But you did and everyone else did. So i should thank you shouldn't i?" I said and smile.

"I did. Not anymore." He said.

"But what if i say Superman is back and ready to move on?" I said and i gave him my hand to shake hands.

"With a second thought you are not Superman's match. He is way too cool for you. You are more like He-man." He said.

"He-man? Are you kidding me? That gay one? No way! Batman is okay." I said.

"Batman? You are not even close!" Kiba said.

"But he has no super powers." I said.

"But he is a genius! Even i can't be Batman." He said.

"Okay then what about Flash? Flash is my favorite." I said. He scratched his chin like he was in deep thought which made me roll my eyes.

"Actually Flash does suit you. Yeah it does!" He said.

"Just shut up and shake my hand!" I said. He smiled and did it. We looked at each other and laughed.

"By the way you are right. You can't be Batman. You are more like Pacman." I said and started to laugh.

"Pacman? Are you crazy woman?" Check out this abs!" He said.

"You call those abs? Even i have more." I said. The door suddenly opened.

"They are pretty much back." Ino said and leaned to the wall.

"She passed." Shikamaru said with a smile.

"Of course she did!" Naruto said with a big smile. I looked at Ino which seemed serious and cold looking.

"Did i? Ino?" I asked. She kept looking at me with that cold stare. Then she opened her arms.

"Come here my girl!" She said and i huged her. Then Tenten joined and then Hinata.

"Looks like that little girl who was talking about kicking Karin's ass is back." Tenten said.

"And Sasuke's" Naruto added.

"This time it is a little bit different." I said. Everyone looked at me with wide open eyes. I swear even Neji was so serious.

"This time it's not just talk but the real action!" I said with a smirk.

"That's the pinkie i know!" Kiba said and messed my hair.

"So what's your plan?" Shikamaru asked.

"We will join the tournament." I said.

"What!" Everyone shouted but Shikamaru. He was just standing there with a smile.

PS: Phew another finished chapter and three cups of coffe. Gotta sleep now but before that... God you guys really hated a little bit of Narusaku.:D It was just because i wanted to keep the action alive after Sasuke left. Other wise it would be only some boring depressive chapters. i thought it would be more fun.

Ah and don't worry i surrender to Naruhina. I never really liked the Naruhina couple but i surrender. Even Kishimoto did it. Who am i to stand against it? :D I am so annoying aren't i? You like Naruhina i give Kibahina, you like Shikatema i give Shikaino, you like Nejiten i give Leeten :D Well that's what you get.

Whatever what i really wanna say is when i write a chapter till late at night sometimes i don't want to see comments like "bla bla should be with bla bla" or "omg your story sucks" or "your grammar sucks!" orrrr "get a beta reader" Jeez if i was thinking of getting a beta reader i would do it like 20 chapters before wouldn't i? :) If my story sucks why bother writing a comment? What's up with that much hate? I mean when i saw that i have a review in my mail box i get afraid to read it lately.

And for god's sake read my bio before writing a review.I am not stupid i know my english sucks. Ah and if you didn't read it before go there because there you can find a link to my deviantart page and i had drawn Sakura with the clothes i imagine she wears in the story. You know the uniform, date outfits and etc. I even wrote the chapters next to the drawings. I would be happy if you check it. It's on the journal because the drawing were too messy i didn't wanted to upload it actually. I am not gonna give a link to here because it doesn't works.

Thank you for reading. :)


	26. join the tournament, join the fun

High School Sucks!

"I can't believe this is happening. We lost too many students." Naruto said while looking at the students walking down the school hall.

"I like it better this way. It's more calm and peaceful." I said.

"You know what i mean." Naruto said.

"Look, this is getting boring. Are we going there or not?" Shikamaru said.

"Easy for you to say. You don't know how obsessed she is with me. I carry her papers, i call teachers when she wants to talk with them, she makes me clean up the office and feed that pig (isn't it illegal?) and she shouts at me all the time. " I said.

"You call that being obsessed? She watches my every move, she literally beats me up all the time (totally illegal!) and i am lucky that i don't have parents. With all those bruises they would think that i am getting raped." He said. We both looked at him with wide eyes.

"Dude... Gross..." Shikamaru said.

"Okay let's just do it alright?" I said and knocked the door.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god what to do?" I said and ran behind naruto.

"I don't know, let's go over there." Naruto said and we ran behind Shikamaru.

"For god's sake!" Shikamaru said and opened the door.

And that kids, is the story of how i lost my left arm. Got nothing to do with how i met your father... Okay i know that joke just sucked and i should probably stop watching 'how i met your mother'.

Lady Tsunade was there. It was hard to see her though. Becuase of the paperwork. Which meant she was bussy and which also meant it was a -deadly- wrong time to interrupt her.

"Whadayawant?" She murmered something like that. Naruto and i looked at Shikamaru. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"We need to talk to you about Sasuke and our classmates." Shikamaru said. Lady Tsunade actually rised her head up and looked at us with a glare.

"Ya know you can't just come here to talk about your teen problems. I'm the princible for fuck's sake." She said and kept doing the papper work.

"She is the princible for fuck's sake, that's why she shouldn't use the word 'fuck' in the school!" Naruto whispered to my ear with a scared face.

"But..." Shikamaru said but she raised her hand which meant 'shut up'

"I have Shizune for this. Now get out." She said.

"But-" I was talking but she cutted it.

"No buts. Get hell out of my office and don't come back again unless i have an errand for you to do." She said.

"We have to join the tournament!" Naruto said then gulped. She looked at us.

"Ha?" She asked with the most amusing curious scary face.

"In order to prevent Akatsuki High from..." Shikamaru was talking but again she raised her hand up which meant 'shut the fuck up' this time.

"We have Shizune for teen problems but she is not enough for teen stupidity. We all know what Akatsuki High is after. Do you want me to tell ya? It is after destroying us. That bad ass school is rich. Somehow they managed to get a lot of geniuses like Sasuke. If we join you guys will get your asses kicked and i will be left with no job. Is that whatcha want?" She said and stood up.

"Oh god she stood up." Naruto murmured to me behind his teeth.

"Yeah she did." I replied.

"Now tell me whose stupid idea was that?" Lady Tsunade said. They both pointed at me. She looked at me.

"What kind of friends-" I was about shout at them but she yelled.

"Sakura!"

"Yes ma'am!" I replied.

"Right now i am so disappointed. And i was gonna make you get some information about Akatsuki High. But my right hand student turned out to be and idiot." She said. Naruto and Shikamaru giggled. I glared at them.

"I'm sorry and i know what you are afraid of. It is clear that they are trying to destroy us. But right now they are playing serious and they will win. It doesn't matter if we join the tournament or not, they are showing off how good they are with their activities and their amazing students. We will be left with no students. Just look at how many students we lost in few days." I said. She giggled.

"I am sure you are aware of the fact that Konoha is a small town and with the competitive way Akatsu is playing there can be only one high school here. It doesn't matter if Kumo High joins the tournament and loses because it is far away. But if we loose it will be the end of us." She said.

"But if we win it will be the end of them." I said with a smile. She stopped for a while. Then laughed.

"Oh really? And with what army are you gona win this? You can't even bring five people for a basketball team. Sasuke left and the only one who can play in his place is Lee who is not allowed to play because of his injury. How did he got that injury? Oh yeah while playing with Kumo, red haired emo kicked his ass. You finished that match with sweet talk and etc. but in normal conditions they would easily beat you. Oh and they lost to the Akatsuki. Which means Akatsuki is two times more stronger than you and now you don't even have your star, Sasuke with you." She said.

"It's true that we are missing a player and our back up can't play but we can do a sectional. I am sure freshmans will jump on that just to look cool." I said. Naruto nodded his head.

"With knowing that their first will be playing against Akatsuki high and they have no chance to win? Yeah they wil surely jump into that." Shikamaru said.

"On whose side are you?" I murmured.

"Just saying." He said.

"Okay then i will put on a wig and i will play." I said.

"With that flat chest it might be possible." Lady Tsunade said.

"Oh no she didn't..." Naruto said in a shock.

"Yes she did." Shikamaru replied.

"Whatever! I am just saying the options. And science clup is all good with Shiho-san and if Shikamaru joins there it will be perfect." I said.

"What?" Shikamaru said. I looked at him with a shut up face.

"And you are wrong at one point. You said that we are missing a star in our team. Yeah sure we don't have Sasuke but we are not out of the stars. All of them are so strong and have their specialities. And there is a genius standing at my right." I said.

"Yeah Shika-shake is really a genius!" Naruto said.

"She said right idiot not left." Shikamaru said.

"Wha- me?" Naruto said and grinned. I rolled my eyes. Lady Tsunade kept looking at us with a thoughtful look.

"We have nothing to lose. Even if we get destroyed it's better if we get closed while trying our best. And we will rock it for sure!" Naruto said.

"I am not going to say it again... Get the hell out of my office." She said. We started looking at each other.

"Let's go." Naruto said. We looked at him.

"At least we tried. Unlike some granny." He said in childish way like he was going to put his tongue out to her. She didn't reply and we left the room.

After that mood was really down in the gym.

"What kind of principal is she? She just stands there and watches while her school goes down. She seriously is a coward." Kiba said.

"This means everything is over." Ino said.

"I'm so sorry. It is all my fault." Lee said. We all looked at him like 'huh'

"If i were to play she would let us join to the tournament." He said.

"Don't be stupid idiot! It's not your fault. Your health is the most important!" Tenten said. Lee looked at her and smiled.

"And we are absolutely not giving up! We will find a way." I said.

"I agree, infact i have a plan." Shikamaru said.

"What is it?" Naruto said.

"It is kind of crazy... I guess i started to hang out with Naruto and Sakura too much." He said.

"Nah it probably comes from Ino. You guys date a lot nowadays." I said with a grin. Ino pinched my cheeck.

"Just say it already!" Kiba said.

"I think we should go there and spy on them." He said.

"Wohooo!" Kiba shouted with joy.

"How are we going to do that? Wear their uniforms?" Ino said.

"No way! There is filled with our classmates like Karin. They will notice us righ away." I said.

"That's why yesterday i went there after school and couldn't help but realize their really big ventilation." He said.

"Isn't it dangerous?" Tenten said.

"Sure it is! Oh god i can't wait for it!" Kiba said.

"It sounds stupid." Ino said.

"You ladies can stay there. We will get all the fun." Kiba said and he made a high five with Naruto.

"Fuck you. Seriously." I said. He came close and pinched my cheek.

"Why is everyone pinching my cheeks today?" I said.

"So are we doing it or not?" Shikamaru asked.

"Of course we are doing it!" Tenten said and we made a high five too.

"Then it's settled." Naruto said and put his arm around Hinata.

"Right Hinata?" He politely asked her.

"Y-yeah s-sure." She said with a blush.

"Oh god..." Kiba murmered.

"I know. " I said.

"You know it is kind of disturbing. I mean my ex and your ex..." Kiba said.

"I got it, you like your ass well cooked and pretty much kicked Inuzuka." I said with a glare. Then we heard a stranger's voice.

"Excuse me? Are you the loser Basketball team? I came for the sectionals." The stranger said with a smile. He was older than me. Probably was a senior because he was pretty tall. He was also handsome. With his pale skin and black hair he kinda reminded me of Sasuke but this one was kind of a dork looking.

"What do you want?" Shikamaru said.

"I am new here. Principal told me to join to the basketball team because she said you were a buch of losers and you need one more player to play in the tournament." He said.

"Does that mean..." I said.

"She is letting us to join the tournament!" Naruto said with a cheerful shout. Everyone started to hug eachother and jump.

"So are you doing the sectionals now?" That guy asked.

"Who the heck are ya?" Kiba said with a pissed of face. The stranger smiled.

"I am Sai. Pleased to meet you."

Ps: Oh god my mom got my computer away from me (i kept answering revies because i have my dear phone) for what, four weeks? And you already got me dead in your heads. :D Sorry this one lacks of romance but what can i do sometimes? I should go with the flow but next one will be thrilling romantic. Oh and i just realized that i can moderate guest reviews and it is actually fun. Talk to my hand you obsessed bullies! :D i think i should better say it again. I will never drop this one. I will go till the end even though i feel akwars writing this -.-' Anyway i have a lot of fun writting this and it makes me even more happy when you guys read it.

Btw Kishimoto got me very confused. Is the manga goin towards Narusaku on Naruhina? (even thought i prefer Narusasu the most :P) I just made Naruhina just because i thought Kishimoto was getting them together. But then suddenly Sakura jumped into it... We will see i guess. But instead of Naruhina i prefer Narusaku. I am sorry but they are cute together. Oh and i decided i don't want actual Sasusaku on the manga because SASUKE IS MINE :D (seriously i watched the new movie because i thought there was going to be some Sasusaku but i ended up gettin pretty much jelous. Narusasu foreva!) but i prefer Sasusaku instead of Sasukarin (ewwwww) okay i better shut up and sleep. :)


	27. It was nice seeing you

High School Sucks!

"He is good." i said.

"No he is not." Naruto replied

"I said he is good." I said with one hand up in the air.

"Okay he is good." Naruto said backing up and my hand went down with a kittenish grin.

"He is hot though." Ino said.

"Eww no!" Me and Naruto said at the same time and this time my hand went up for a high five.

We spent just the half of the lunch break with that new guy, Sai for his audition for the team. He was indeed a good player. Fast and smart. But that half of the lunch break was enough for us to hate him. Like seriously hate him. I was about to google if the meals in jail were nice and hot in case of me doing something crazy. And well... Eating is my life.

His first step for a good beging was to shake my hand and smile so sincerely. Then he opened his mouth.

"I see you are the bitch of this school."

It took a lot of will power and a crying Naruto for me to spare his life. And there we were, sitting on the floor of the gym and staring at eachother while Sai was doing his fifteenth slamdunk.

"Are we really doing this?" Kiba said lying on the ground.

"Don't look at me. I am not in the team." I said.

"Well yeah, but you kinda stick your nose into everything so..." He said with a grin and got ready for my attack. I flicked his forehead.

"I won't be suprised if they end up dating you know?" Tenten laughed.

"Darling i am too young to die ." I said. Kiba imitated me.

"So are we taking him or not?" Naruto said again.

"Do we look like we have any other choice? We need a player. He is a good one." Shikamaru said.

"And you will get your asses kicked by Tsunade-sensei." I said.

"Is she your sensei now?" Naruto looked at me with a disgusted look.

"She is my master." I said.

"Gross." He said.

"You can't make everyone happy." I shruged.

"So Sai is in. Somebody tell Sai that he is in." Shikamaru said lying down.

"Sai you are in." Kiba said.

"So we will go to Akatsuki High after school right?" Ino said.

"Of course we will! Though it's kinda illegal." Naruto shruged.

I think Kiba murmered something like 'guys you know Sai is here right?' but no body cared.

"Why is it after school? We should have ditched the school and directly went there." Tenten said.

"Every student will be there at the school time but only few is going to stay to practise and do activities after the school ends. Besides Tsunade-sama will understand that we are on something if we ditch the school at the same time." Shikamaru said.

I think Kiba said something boring again.

"Yeah that is a good idea. Even though we are gonna use the ventilation it is good knowing that. By the way did i mention that i don't want to die by getting cought to a fan or something?" Ino said.

"You don't have to. We already a lot of people. It is just going to make things even more risky." I said.

"Don't you ever think you are better than me pinkie! Call me Bond. James Bond." Ino said flipping her hair and my eyes rolled so hard that it hurted.

Remember the thing Shikamaru said that there is only going to be few students left there to practise after school? Yeah he was wrong.

"Whole school is like here you know?" I said to Shikamaru.

"I think the only ones left are the transfers from our school. Seriously our stupid students are going to slow this school down." Naruto said. Kiba said something in the back ground.

"Haha yeah. Actually we just let our students transfer here and enjoy the school going down." Tenten added then we heard a different laugh that we are not used to hear. Naruto turned his back and yelped.

"Sai? What the heck are you doing here?" I shouted. Shikamaru sushed me.

"I was telling you that since when? The lunch break?" Kiba said.

"Hi, i guess?" Sai smiled sincerely.

"Just go away. Do your own bussines. There is nothing fun here we are just gonna study... Together... At my house. We were just going to my house." Naruto said.

"I said since the lunch break." Kiba said.

"C'mon we are a team now aren't we? Let's do this together." Sai said and his sincere smile got even sincere.

"Nothing good comes after this smile you know?" I said. Shikamaru sighed.

"Help me open here." He said giving him his screw driver and all. while i was still having hard time believing what we are doing we were already inside hitting our heads trying to move on fours.

"I can't believe we are doing this." i said.

"Sush! We don't even know where we are. If we are in a classroom or something they can hear us." Shikamaru said.

Bump!

"Keep bumping your stupid head Naruto and we will get arrested!" Kiba hissed. They got into a whispering fight and i couldn't help but bump their heads together and then i couldn't help but laugh also i couldn't help but yelp when Ino smacked my ass. Hard, like really hard. I wasn't sure if i was going to be able to sit tomorrow. Ino and her famous ass smacking.

"Follow me." Sai said and he started to move fast like he knew his way.

"Where is he taking us? We shouldn't trust this guy. He is probably an Akatsuki spy. He doesn't even have a surname!" Naruto started wishpering so fast like a machine.

"Shut up for a second. It's not like we have any other choice. I don't want to die getting trapped here." I said. After some time he stopped infront of something.

"Here it is." Sai said and i saw Sasuke's uncle behind the bars.

"No you didn't..." Naruto said.

"Yes he did now shut up." I said. They were talking with a green haired seriously pale man. I was gonna make a comment or joke about it but then i remembered mine is pink so i decided to shut up.

"It's just a matter of time," I heard him say. "We will get rid of that woman. Just like we got rid of that old man"

"Don't you think that we should wait for a little while before you get your hands dirty again? Wasn't getting rid of Danzo enough?" The green man said.

"I waited way too long. Getting him was good and his money was useful but i need something better. I am gonna make everyone regret having fun with the Uchiha name." he said as the green man smiled and left the room. Tobi just went back to his work. Naruto looked like he was going to shout out a 'WHAT?' so we quickly covered up his mouth with like six hands or more.

"Let's move on." Kiba said.

"No. We should wait till he gets out of the room." wishpered.

"We are gonna loose the chance to spy on the students. It can help us at the tournament you know?" He said.

"Yeah but just listening to him saying things is not an evidence! We need to find some evidence." I said.

"Stop wishpering so loudly. Sai take Naruto and Kiba to somewhere they can see the basketball practise and if there is not a practise then take them to where students are since you seem to know this place very well." Shikamaru said and there was a bitterness in his voice. Sai looked at him and i was afraid that right there right now he was gonna do something bad but he smiled sincerely again.

"Yeah sure. Follow me." He said.

"Take care Sakura-chan!" Naruto said and they left.

"Do you think splitting was a good idea? How are we going to find eachtoher?" I said.

"Do you think we can get out of here without being noticed? We just have to find a way to cover it up." He said.

"What if the princible never lefts the office and we have to stay here? We don't even know how to get back now that we don't have Sai with us!" Tenten spoke and i needed to sush her just in case.

"Well about that..." Shikamaru said and looked at his back and he added "I don't know."

"We are dea- He got up!" I said we all sticked to the the bars watching him. I guess he heard us because he looked at the ceiling and than started came close to where the bars are. We quickly retreated. He looked at there for a few seconds more and then slowly left the room.

"Hurry up!" Shikamaru said as he gaved me a screw driver and we started working on it.

"Oh god it's high." Ino said gulping but Shikamaru jumped without hesitating.

"Come here baby it's okay." He said with a smile and Ino smiled happily jumping in his arms and they hugged giggly.

"C'mon guys! Is it really the time to be cheesy?" Tenten jumped and she absolutely looked cooler than Shikamaru.

"C'mon baby. I will hold you tight." She said to me with a low voice and winked. I laughed so hard Ino smacked me again.

We started looking at everywhere we can find.

"I found a notebook!" I said.

"Take it with you. Take everything you find suspicious. Don't think, we don't have time." He said and as soon as he finished his words we heard foot steps. I grabbed Shikamaru's hoodie and yanked it off.

"Hey what are you doing?" He said.

"I need to cover my hair. He knows me!" I said and wore it. The door opened even before we could think going back to where we came from.

"It looks like i have suprise." He said after he looked at us from tip to toe.

"What are you doing here?" He said and unlike his usually calm voice he was serious and not pleased with the sight.

"We are from Konoha high," and while i was about to smack my face he added "we are thinking to transfer here." without hesitation. But he didn't seemed to buy it looking at my hoodie.

"How did you get in here?" He said. Everyone tensed but i acted fast.

"Suigetsu letted us in."

He muttered something like 'that idiot' but he seemed to believe what i said.

"You have to come back with your parents if you want to transfer." He said without looking at us and doing his paper work.

"We are here to only get information for our parents. Can we have something like a school tour please?" Shikamaru said. He raised his head and looked at Shikamaru. Without breaking the eye contact he pressed a button on his phone.

"Send the student council president here." He said and in minutes the door knocked. Me and Ino tried so hard not to laugh when we saw Karin walk in. President my ass. Her eyes got bigger when she saw us.

"Give them a school tour." The principal said. She looked like she was going to protest but she nodded after the glare.

"Follow me please." She said and Ino and i clinged to eachother to prevent ourselves from laughing. As soon as we got out of the room she became her usual self.

"What the fuck are you doing here? What are you trying to do?" She said grabing my wrist.

"Chill out. We are here for a school tour remember? Just to see around." I said.

"See around my ass!" She said.

"I would try to but it's way too big sorry," I said laughing. "Besides i missed you. Didn't you miss me?" I said.

"Get the fuck out of here! Right here right now!" She said pushing me.

"I guess we just have to ask principal to give us another tour guide then." Shikamaru said walking towards the room.

"No stop!" She shouted. She looked seriously scared. Was that guy that bad?

"Where do you want to see?" She muttered. "The pool, the gym, the lab..."

"I guess i want to see the restroom," I said holding back a laugh.

"I agree." Tenten said chukling a little.

"Are you guys mocking with me?" She said with a dead glare.

"C'mon Karin i need to pee. Why do you always need the details? Do you also want to know how i do it? how does it sounds like?" I said while Ino and Tenten cracked into laughter and Shikamaru slapped his face in embarrassment.

"Eww shut up! Follow me!" She said as she started walking. The restroom was all fancy with the red marble and all.

"We got one in each floor. They are all clean. Try not to dirty it." She said with a disgusted face. I walked into a cabin.

"Well that doesn't look clean to me. In fact it is totally disgusting," I said.

"No way!" She said as he quickly came and it was a my que to pull her in and forcefully close the door behind myself. Ino quickly bought the broom that was staying aside and we put it on the door knob. We laughed all the way out untill we met with a big crowd at the outside.

"What is happening?" I asked to Shikamaru.

"I think Naruto and Kibar are in trouble. Hurry up!" He said as we started to run. We entered to the caffeteria and i saw Naruto and Kiba. Circled by lots of students. I almost expected to see a sitting Sasuke infront of them with his new friends staying by his side. We pushed people out of out way to get to them. And old feelings rushed when i came eye to eye with Sasuke. He held the contact for a second. Then turned to Naruto and Kiba.

"I hope you are here to take those idiots out because they are about to get in trouble." He said calmly looking at them.

"You bastard!" Naruto shouted and tried to jump on on him but me and Shikamaru held him back.

"Dude, don't do it." Shikamaru said. Naruto tried to get out of our grip.

"Naruto please! We are gonna get in trouble." I said. He loosened up a little.

"That bastard, how can he talk like that? What the heck is wrong with you Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as i tried to sush him.

"I'm warning you for the last time. Get out of here before you get into trouble." He said leaning back and i knew with trouble he didn't mean him and his friends beating us up. His face was stone cold but i could see the worry in his eyes.

Naruto tried to move towards him again shouting but i jumped infront of him.

"We will leave. Sorry for the fuss." I said and Naruto looked at me with a 'What the heck?' face but i grabbed him and we started pulling him away from Sasuke once Naruto and Shikamaru started walking away i turned back to Sasuke.

"It was nice seeing you." I said and smiled. I saw his body stiffen and his eyes getting bigger only for a moment and it was all i needed. I catched up together with Kiba and everyone started watching us leave but then an arm grabbed me strongly and i bumped into a body.

"Baby where were you? I was so worried!" and i was shocked when i looked up and saw Sai. And he said it loudly, very loudly like he was trying to make everybody hear him. Before i could respond with a push and 'what the heck?!' he pulled me out of the caffeteria and Shikamaru pulled me away to his side to remind me that i shouldn't get in trouble here and just leave silently. We went outside as quickly as possible without being seen to anyone but the principal's eye cought us as soon as we were in the garden. However he left us leave silently or it was just us walking oh so fastly.

"Why the heck did you do that?" I grabbed Sai's shirt's collar.

"Don't take it personal," He said.

"Trust me you would be dead if i took it personal!" I said pushing him away.

"He saw me with Naruto and now with this dumbass! He will think that i am a slut!" I said messing my hair and groaning.

"It worked though." Shikamaru said.

"What worked?" I turned to him. He looked at Sai. Sai sighed.

"You looked like his weak side. It is always good to get your enemy emotional or angry," He said and embarrassingly i blushed from tip to toe.

"Don't you ever dare to do it!" I said.

"Easy girl easy! You look so happy right now you know?" Ino said grabing my shoulder.

"I am not happy i am embarrassed," I pushed her then i remembered something.

"Wait. How did Sai knew the inside of the school so well?" I said but Sai was no where to be found.

"Where did he go?" Naruto said. Shikamaru pointed at a bus. There he was waving us a goodbye.

"İs that even possible?" Kiba said.

"I knew he was a spy! He has that cool spy powers. He is fast, silent and all," Naruto said.

"Yeah yeah Naruto stop watching 'Totally Spies' will you?" Kiba said patting his back wich earned him a punch on the stomache.

Then next morning we learned that Sai was a spy afterall. Not from Akatsuki high though. He was a spy of Tsunade because the next morning we found ourselves in her room and she was holding a baseball bat.

Ps: I don't know if you are still following this story or if anybody will read it lol. I just had a lot going on lately. School is so hard this year and i kinda don't watch Naruto anymore. So i didn't feel like writing. I am not so proud of this story to be honest. more like embarrassed haha. But i am going to finish it if people keep reading it. By the way i need a beta reader. Is anyone interested? But i have to warn you that it is for a yaoi fanfic. But i will draw something for the dear beta as long as it is a drawing of a girl because i am only good at anime girls lol. You can check my deviantart to see how i draw. Username is purplelove55 (i was in the 7th grade when i picked the name. I regret it so badly i am so embarrassed so yeah...)


End file.
